For You in Full Blossom
by Banana Smiles
Summary: What if Alice Academy is STRICTLY an all boys school? Mikan, a girl from America, will be studying at Alice Academy to see her fire casting idol, Natsume Hyuuga. Will she succeed or will her identity be revealed? Gakuen Alice HanaKimi style.
1. A Short Introduction

Chapter 1 – A Short Introduction

"Mikan, are you sure you want to go back in Japan to study alone?" Hotaru, Mikan's best friend, asked.

"Of course." Mikan replied, holding her scissors, cutting small bits of her hair.

Hotaru sighed, "But there are so many schools in America, why would you go to travel so far alone?" Hotaru asked again.

"Hey, it took me the whole summer vacation to persuade my parents to let me go study alone. Also, I've dreamed so long and it's finally happening! Yeah!" Mikan says, raising a cut of her hair.

"Oh yeah! It's all because of your fire-casting idol. At least you have your own Alice so you can study here and out of the country," Hotaru says, "You know what Mikan, you're totally weird. He's like a total stranger to you. Isn't this too much?" Hotaru asked as she opened Mikan's closet and inside were Natsume's pictures posted on Mikan's closet.

"Hotaru, I'm telling you. True love can't be found by everyone. But if it doesn't happen, it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. So, I will prove true love's existence." Mikan said. After she said this, she cut her hair with a big heap.

"Mikan, you baka! You love your hair. Why did you cut it?" Hotaru said with a soft shout. Mikan was tossing her cut hair in the air, celebrating herself that she will be studying in Alice Academy, together with her fire casting idol, Natsume Hyuuga.

END OF CHAPTER…………..

Sorry it was too short. And I'm going to have a late update on my stories. I so wanted to post this already so I posted it as soon as possible. I will be a little late on writing my other stories because I want you to read this badly so enjoy!

Yours truly, The Author…

P.S. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter….


	2. Bumping My Fire Caster

Chapter 2 - Bumping my Fire Caster

Mikan already arrived in Alice Academy. She was already running to her class because she was late. Her flight was delayed, and she got confused on which way to go since she was only new and doesn't know where to go.

Mikan was running from building-to-building. At last, she found her building and ran towards it. She was frustrated after running around the school. She stopped for a while. She was panting heavily. Plus, she had so many files and other stuff holding on her hand.

"Gee, late on the first day? Am I crazy? Oh my god!" Mikan said. She stood up after to encourage herself. "But because of true love, I came here in Alice Academy, and am proud to present my Alice. I put so much effort to be able to go here in Alice academy. I won't give up yet! GO!" Mikan ran after she proposed her speech. While running, she saw a guy walking, and blocking her way.

"Out of the way, out of the way! I'm already late!" Mikan was running. The boy ignored her and was bumped by Mikan. Mikan fell down as the boy didn't.

"Didn't I remind you to get out of the way?!" Mikan asked, like she was mad. She was picking up her things after.

"Are you a boy or a girl? Being bumped will cause what? An arm or a leg broke." The guy said.

"Of course I am a guy," Mikan said with a deep, heavy voice, "Isn't this an all boys' school? What are you talking about?" Mikan left running, with all her things she brought – except her bag.

"Hey, hey!" The guy said. Mikan didn't notice that it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the fire casting idol of hers. Natsume saw the bag and walked going to the classroom.

Mr. Narumi was teaching-while the others were playing around. Then while playing and others were doing something, Mikan came out from nowhere, announcing herself very fast.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I am a transferee student from America. I'm sorry I was late because my flight got delayed and I got confused on which way to go so I got late!" Mikan said this as fast she could. The class stopped everything they were doing and their eyes were at Mikan.

"Am I interrupting everyone?" Mikan asked. After she asked her question, everybody just minded their own business.

"Don't worry class! He's Mikan Sakura, who is a transferee from America. She's not familiar with the place or the environment so help him out, okay?" Mr. Narumi told the class.

Mr. Narumi faced Mikan and he said; "Such nice people, don't you agree?" Mikan just nodded as her answer.

"Oh yeah Mikan, next time, try to bring a backpack." Mr. Narumi suggested.

"Don't worry," Mikan said, "I have my backpack right here- where's my backpack?" Mikan just realized that her backpack was missing. Then Natsume put Mikan's bag against her. She got hurt by that. Then Mikan saw- it was the fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga. Her chin dropped after, her eyes widened-she can't believe that Natsume was there.

"Look at you," Natsume said, "Small legs but can run like the wind. You didn't notice that you left your backpack." Natsume said this to Mikan, and walked away. Mikan was still shocked and surprised.

"So, he was the one I bumped onto a while ago?" Mikan thought. She continued to look on empty air. She was having her flashback…

FLASHBACK:

"I first saw Natsume on T.V. I was inspired by his fighting ability, using his fire powers; he can be an inspiration to everyone. I came here because I was moved by him. That's why I came here; to prove true love's existence and that's my goal!" Mikan thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

After class, Mikan had not noticed how time flies by, and had not noticed that it was the end of class. Everybody was going out then she noticed it.

"Class dismissed? I think it was faster!" Mikan thought. Then, she saw Natsume minding his phone.

"Come on Mikan, this is your goal right? Steady," Mikan walked towards Natsume. Then she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan said as Natsume just ignored her. "I was thinking that we could be friends because I like you and-." Mikan was nervous, so she didn't know what to say. Natsume looked at Mikan, being confused on what Mikan said. Then, he stood up and said; "Sorry, I have no interest in you."

"Oh no," Mikan said, "I can't let him think I'm gay!" Natsume stood up after.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Anywhere away from you." Natsume answered as he walked away. The others behind Mikan were whispering their opinion about him.

"Gee, American guys tend to be weird." One of the guys said.

"Being open is okay, but so fierce?" The guys from behind said.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Mikan said this to the men behind her back. Mikan walked away after as she goes to the restroom, meeting her next best friend.

END OF CHAPTER…………….


	3. Best Friend Ruka

Chapter 3 – Best Friend Ruka

Mikan was in the restroom, talking to herself on the mirror. She doesn't know what to do now that she's in an all boys' school. She was standing in front of the mirror, encouraging herself.

"C'mon Mikan, don't give up just yet! Remember the hard work and effort you put just to study in Alice Academy all boys' school! Plus, it's just the first day! Don't let Natsume believe that you're gay! But you are not really gay, Mikan go!" Mikan said. Not so soon, a blonde boy was leaping in the air. Mikan was shocked, she screamed.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here right now!" Mikan shouted as she pointed to the door outside.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde replied, "I'm here because first, I'm Gakuen Alice's golden foot!" Then, he displayed his foot on Mikan's face.

"Two, it's because this is the boys' bathroom," the blonde hair said as Mikan giggled, "and three, of course this is a bathroom. I need to pee."

"Oh, I see," Mikan gave herself a laugh, trying not to look at the blond who was peeing, "I mean this should be only for boys, and the girl janitors shouldn't come in here. Hehehe." Mikan said.

After peeing, he introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, I'm Gakuen Alice's golden right foot. I'm Ruka Nogi!" The blonde introduced.

"Ah, my name is Mikan Sakura. Hahaha!" Mikan said with a deep and heavy voice. Then, Ruka looked at her.

"Hey, you look like a girl, but a boy. But that's okay! From now on, we will be great friends!" Ruka declared then Mikan gave a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You new comers have a task to do." Ruka said.

"What task, it's not like it would be terrible." Mikan said this nervously.

"But it is! Every newbie should run 10 laps around the school, nothing to wear but his underwear." Ruka said this as Mikan was shocked.

"Are you sure?" The nervous Mikan asked, "You must be joking!"

"No," Ruka replied.

"What?!" Mikan shouted.

"But since you're my new friend, I would say you should run 2 laps only." Ruka said as he puts his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Oh no, my secret's going to be revealed!" Mikan thought.

"Oh yeah, speaking of underwear, you want to see mine?" Ruka asked.

"No, no already." Mikan said. After what Mikan said, Ruka let go of his belt and pants as Mikan ran away, screaming. Then, it turned out to be that Ruka was wearing two pants.

"I didn't know why I should be wearing two pants this morning, but it's just because there was a new student!" Ruka said.

Mikan was already panting when she came to the lobby. Then, Ruka was next behind her.

"Look, Mikan I was just joking about the running thing," Ruka said as Mikan got relieved with what Ruka said, "Let me just show you around."

"You're not a good joker at all!" Mikan said as they were walking.

"Oh yeah, this is the lobby where you can eat, rest, do anything you want. The canteen's downstairs, which only serves boys' food.

"Is there salad available?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Salad? Now you're thinking like a girl." Ruka replied.

"So Mikan, what sports are you interested in?" Ruka asked.

"Well I'm into track-and-field." Mikan replied.

Then, a boy wearing a pink t-shirt was walking towards Mikan and Ruka.

"Hey you, be careful. And you Ruka why are you hanging out with a loser such as him?" The gay asked.

"Mikan let me introduce you to Alice Academy's sweetheart, Senri Nakao." (There was no other person left)

"Nice meeting you," Mikan said as she reached her hand towards Senri, but Senri just walked away. Then not so soon, Mikan saw Natsume walking.

"Hey, it's Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"Yeah. You know what; Natsume's the quiet type and barely talks to us. He just thought that maybe you were-."

"It's not what you think!" Mikan shouted after.

"Alright, alright. But he never talks to us. Maybe he's just mad at you because you are his new room mate. He is only by himself inside that room." Ruka finished his sentence.

"But I'm not- did you just tell me that I and Natsume are room mates?" Mikan asked, shockingly.

"Yeah," Ruka replied.

"What!" Mikan shouted, and she soon thought on how it will go. "So that means we will be sleeping in the same bed?"

"That's right." Ruka replied.

MIKAN'S MIND

The two were lying on the same bed. Mikan was sleeping already. She was snoring, murmuring, and moves all the time when she's fast asleep. Beside her is Natsume, being hugged by her, lying awake. After a while, Natsume got so annoyed by Mikan's snores; he pinched her nose for a long time to get some rest after. Natsume was sleeping peacefully after, with a smile on his face.

END

Then, after Mikan's imagination, a dog came out from nowhere, coming towards Mikan.

"Mikan, its Natsume's dog Yujiro! Dunk Mikan, DUNK!!!" Ruka shouted as he hides behind the sofa. Mikan was helpless. She just stood there watching the big dog as she was frightened. Then not so soon after, Ruka stood up and he saw- Yujiro, the dog was on top of Mikan.

"Mikan, you scared me. Good thing Yujiro likes you." Ruka said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Well you see Mikan, Yujiro hates men except for Natsume, and usually plays with girls." Ruka said, "He must think that you're a girl so he's trying to play with you."

"But I'm not, Ruka help me get this dog out of me." Mikan said. Then as Ruka was going near to Mikan, Yujiro growled at Ruka.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………


	4. Blocking the Wind for You

Chapter 4 – Blocking the Wind for You

Mikan went inside Natsume's room with her bags and luggage. Natsume was on the computer, doing something. He noticed Mikan for a while and continued on doing his work. Mikan closed the door, pulled her luggage, and walked to the room. Natsume was typing on the computer, and then Mikan went closer to him.

"Look Natsume, forget what I said a while ago. Actually, I wasn't being specific on what I told you a while ago. What I meant is that I want to be your friend that's all." Mikan said. Natsume ignored Mikan while doing something.

"Actually, my dream is to see you fire cast in person and I first saw you on T.V." Mikan said.

"Sorry, but I don't fire cast anymore." Natsume replied. This turned the nervous Mikan into a shocked Mikan.

"What! But Natsume, you shouldn't. Remember what you said, you should practice and practice, but the rest you should believe in yourself." Mikan said, clenching her fist.

"How come you know so much about me?" Natsume asked, being puzzled by what Mikan's acting. Then, Mikan stopped. Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked. Natsume ignored her and went outside. Not so soon after, a knock from the door was heard.

"Coming," Mikan called. As she opened the door, she sees the leader of the dormitory that she's staying, Senior Nanba. His arms were crossing as he sees Mikan.

"You must be Mikan Sakura. I'm Senior Nanba." Senior Nanba introduced himself.

"Ah, ha-ha. Nice meeting you." One of Mikan's hands was holding the door while the other one was on her waist. Then Senior Nanba made a suspicious look towards Mikan.

"You know, you look cuter in person," Senior Nan (for short) said, "If only you were a girl, then maybe I should date you." Mikan was shocked to hear about what Senior Nan said.

"Oh well, I guess I should show you around." Senior Nan said.

"Ah, okay." Mikan replied as she goes with Senior Nan. They went to the lobby.

"This is the 2nd Dormitory of Gakuen Alice. This, where we're standing, is the lobby. You can watch T.V., eat, sleep, and chill out. Then, there are restaurants which are located at Central Park. You can go there through a bus. There is a schedule of buses which are going to Central Park so you can have the chance, or maybe, if you want to take a risk, outside the academy." Senior Nan said. (The academy's an open school now, and parents and relatives can see the boys for two weeks only.)

Then, Senior Nan and Mikan went to a strange guy. They went to a corner at the lobby.

"This here Mikan is the school's photographer, Kaoru Otsuka. He's very sneaky and you don't know when he'll be taking a picture or not. Your first day and he's got your pictures already." Senior Nan said as Mikan looked at the photographer. She sees her pictures hanging.

"Ah that's a picture of me!" Mikan said.

"Not only does he take pictures, he writes the school newspaper." Senior Nan said as he walks away together with Mikan. Then, Ruka walked towards Mikan.

"Mikan, why are you hanging out with that ego maniac?" Ruka said as he pulled Mikan to a place where they could hide. "C'mon let's go."

"You know Mikan, if ever you were a girl and you were hanging out with him, there's a chance that you might get pregnant." Ruka whispered to Mikan.

"What!" Mikan said.

"Yeah," Ruka said, "Good thing that you're a boy." Ruka said as Mikan laughed like she did a mistake

"Yeah good thing, hehehe." Mikan answered.

Then, they went to a dark place.

"Ooh, it's getting cold here isn't it?" Ruka said.

"Yeah," Mikan replied as she saw Natsume under a big tree.

"Ah Ruka, I think you better go now. It's okay, I can handle myself." Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, now go. The food's waiting." Mikan said.

"You're right. Look Mikan I have to go. Bye." Ruka walked away. Then, Mikan went closer to Natsume. She sees him, sitting under a tree. Then, when Mikan was there, she saw a sleeping Natsume.

"You're sleeping at a cold place? Well, let me sit beside you so I could block the wind for you." Mikan said this to Natsume while he was sleeping. Then, after she seated beside Natsume, his head lied down on Mikan's shoulder.

"Ah, you're fast asleep. Well, I could say to you that my main purpose here in the academy is that to prove true love's existence. You Natsume, I kind of like idolize you but mostly, love you. Oh who cares, no one can hear this." Mikan said. Then, not so long after, Yujiro, the dog of Natsume appeared from nowhere and ran towards the couple. Natsume got awake, and you can see them – Mikan lying down under Natsume's body face-to-face. Then after, Natsume got up from Mikan as her face turned red after the moment.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" Natsume asked Mikan angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah, I was just blocking the wind for you." Mikan replied as she slapped her head after.

"Blocking the wind for me? You're crazy." Natsume said as he stood up. He reached out his hand for Mikan.

"Need a hand?" Natsume asked as Mikan took it and stood up after. Then they walked back to their dormitory.

"Great, he didn't hear a single word about what I said a while ago!" Mikan whispered to herself.

But one thing the two didn't notice was that Kaoru Otsuka, the school's photographer, were taking pictures of them. He was hiding behind the bushes with his camera.

"This would make a hit." Kaoru said.

END OF CHAPTER…………………………..


	5. He's a Girl

Chapter 5 – He's a Girl

The next day, the class was having track-and-field for class. Each was having their turn. Then, the three (Taiki; who believes ghosts exist and he can detect their auras, Yuu and Koko; they are best friends.) were also there. They became friends with Mikan after. Then, it was time for Mikan and Koko to run.

"On your marks, get set, go!" the coach said as the piston shot a bullet. Then in a flash, Mikan was gone. She runs very fast. Ruka saw this, and was amazed on what Mikan can do.

"Mikan," Ruka said as he clenched his fist and locates it at his left chest, "I am amazed by what you can do. From now on, we should be friends."

Then, Mikan reached the finish line in a flash. Definitely, she's a fast runner. That happened in the morning. Then Ruka realized that if she's better in running, then she might be better in soccer. Therefore, Ruka challenged Mikan that later afternoon.

Mikan was walking by, and then Ruka ran towards her.

"Mikan, I challenge you to play soccer with me." Ruka said.

"But Ruka, I'm no good at soccer. Remember, you're Gakuen Alice's Golden Leg, and I'm nothing good at soccer." Mikan said to Ruka.

"But Mikan please! There's something I can do that you can't. Please………………." Ruka begged and begged until he got Mikan's attention.

"Alright Ruka, when?" Mikan asked.

"Now," Ruka replied.

Then, they were at the football field, playing soccer. Mikan is really no good at soccer, while Ruka's trying his best to win. They didn't know that Natsume was watching them. Ruka was so determined to winning; he accidentally hits Mikan with his arm. Mikan laid onto the ground as Ruka hits the goal. Natsume sees this and ran towards Mikan to help her. He ran and he helped them.

"Ruka, you run going to the clinic while I'll take her there." Natsume said. Ruka ran and Natsume tried to carry Mikan. Then he noticed- he took a grip of her chest and he knew – Mikan is a girl who is masquerading as a boy in an all boys' school. But, he just carried her and went to the clinic.

At the clinic, the doctor was checking her. The doctor's Chinese, so he preferred to be called as "Mei Tian." As he was checking, Ruka was really worried. Then the doctor finally spoke.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. Sorry for interrupting. You may go now." Dr. Mei Tian said.

"Are you sure doctor? It might be worse. He might have blood transfusion and I could be a donor now." Ruka said as he was being driven away by Natsume. Then they disappeared after. After they disappeared, Mikan finally had the chance of waking up. Then, after she woke up the doctor asked her.

"Why such a girl like you is in Alice Academy all boys' school?" The doctor asked as he was crawling near Mikan, and Mikan was trying to crawl backwards, away from the doctor.

Then, Natsume had a bad feeling. He thought that what if Dr. Mei Tian knew that she's a girl.

"Ruka, you head for class. I forgot something at the clinic." Natsume said to Ruka.

"Ok" Ruka replied as Natsume was running. Good thing Natsume appeared just in time before Mikan's doom occurred.

"Mikan, you're feeling okay now aren't you?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mikan walked towards Natsume and said to the doctor, "Don't worry, Doctor Mei Tian. I'm feeling fine. Bye now!" Mikan said as the two walked together.

"Come back when you feel sick!" The Doctor called.

As they were walking, they were both thinking about different things.

"So, this girl's acting like a boy in an all boys' school? Oh well, lucky for you Mikan, I won't tell. I'll just be watching on your next move. I just want to see what you will be doing at Gakuen Alice." Natsume thought.

"Wait, after I got unconscious, who lifted me up to the clinic? And why they haven't said it yet? Oh well, but Dr. Mei Tian knows I'm a girl!!! Is he going to say it to the principal and goodbye Natsume? Oh I hope not!" Mikan thought.

The next day while Mikan was walking towards her room, Ruka surprised Mikan.

"Mikan!" Ruka called.

"Yes, Ruka?" Mikan answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Yeah, Ruka you don't have to worry. It was just a hit on the head." Mikan said.

"I'll take whatever it is. Oh yeah to make you feel lucky, here." Ruka said as he reached a necklace from his pocket, "Here is my lucky necklace. It makes me feel lucky."

"Really Ruka, I don't have to receive such thing." Mikan said.

"You want more? Here is my other lucky charm," Ruka said, "Now I feel that I'm all out of luck."

"Ruka thank you but-."

"Ah, here's something that really makes me lucky." Ruka said as he pulled out a black string from his pocket.

"Eew, what's that smell?" Mikan asked as she covered her nose.

"You see, my mother let me keep my umbilical cord when I was little (In case you can't remember, the umbilical cord is where a baby is connected when he's still on his mother's womb). So, this is my lucky charm." Ruka said as Mikan ran away, screaming going to her room.

"Mikan, I'm so proud of you!" Ruka said.

"He's offering me his umbilical cord. I guess that's enough!" Mikan thought.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………….


	6. Pictures

Chapter 6 – Pictures

The next day, Mikan was eating with her friends – by friends I mean Ruka, Taiki, Koko and Yuu. While eating, a group of Martial Artists came out from nowhere. They were going towards Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura," The leader of the group bowed after.

"Yes," Mikan got confused about what they're acting.

"You run very fast! We want you to become a part of our group." The leader said. Mikan was really puzzled, yet she can't understand them.

"Look guys, I don't want to join any clubs now." Mikan said. Then a sudden ring was heard, a group of bicycle riders were coming for Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura," Their leader called, "Join our club! You run very fast, and you would be perfect to be in our club!"

"Oh no, they're really onto me!" Mikan thought. Then, not so soon after, a group of men were seen with their scooters were also going over Mikan.

"Mikan," Their leader called, "You will be perfectly suitable for our club. Please join us!!!" After Mikan saw the three of them, she ran quickly to avoid the crowd. As she ran, the crowd was pleased, but still they followed her. Mikan ran so fast, and then she got tired. The three groups got her cornered on three sides, so she hid behind a big rock. Then, the three groups continued looking for her, but they never found the hiding Mikan.

"I'm safe already." Mikan says to herself, giving a heavy sigh. Then she noticed; it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, sleeping behind the rock. Mikan was surprised.

"Gee Natsume, why sleep at such place? Don't you get enough sleep for one night?" Mikan said to Natsume… She went closer to him as she gazed upon his beautiful face. She tried to kiss him on the cheek, but she saw Yujiro so she ran away.

The next day, the group was looking on the bulletin board. It seems like there had been a big buzz this morning. Mikan got curious, and so as her group of friends. Then, she saw – Mikan and Natsume together under a tree. She was shocked to see it. Then, she recalled.

"Oh no, about last night!" Mikan thought. Then, Natsume came out from nowhere. He saw the pictures and took it very fast. He gave the crowd a mad look, and then he ran away going to class. He went to the school's photographer, Kaoru Otsuka. Mikan followed to investigate. When Mikan entered the classroom, she already saw Natsume and Kaoru fighting about the pictures.

"Here are your pictures," Natsume said as he threw the crumpled paper at him.

"Natsume Hyuuga, why? Can't you accept the real you? Why, afraid to be humiliated, embarrassed?" Kaoru replied. Natsume punched Kaoru's face. Kaoru just laughed after.

"You're already humiliated Natsume even Mikan too." Kaoru said. This made Mikan angry. Her eyebrows were crossed, her short hair raised to show her grieves and she clenched her fist. She went closer to Kaoru, and punched him. After she punched Kaoru, she can feel the pain aching in her hand. She grew red after.

"Next time another picture like that appears this will be doubled." Mikan said. Then, she went outside. She was going to the clinic and then she remembered – the school doctor's onto her! As she was going, the school doctor went outside. Mikan had her mouth opened.

"Gee, you don't look so good Mikan," Doctor Mei Tian said, "Let me take a look and see." He was looking at her hand and he noticed that it was getting redder.

"Your hand doesn't look good. Let me treat it inside." Doctor Mei Tian said. Mikan just ran away after. She ran away just so she could avoid what she thinks. She went outside, walking and thinking about the pictures. Then, Ruka called out.

"Mikan," Ruka ran to Mikan, wanting to walk with her.

"Oh, hey Ruka," Mikan said. She continued to blow her hand to ease the pain.

"Hey, that punch didn't hurt, did it? Cause you know, the pictures really looked true." Ruka said. Then after, Mikan held Ruka's hand.

"Hey, it's not like you believed in those pictures, do you?" Mikan said as she continues to hold Ruka's hand. Then, Ruka felt a sparkly feeling about Mikan holding his hand. It's like his heart got a sparkle. Not so soon after, Ruka tried to let go. Mikan also let go and continued walking. Then while walking, they saw Natsume.

"Wow, Natsume picked a really cute girl." Ruka was surprised, while Mikan opened her mouth.

"What???!!!" Mikan thought. Then, she decided to go to the doctor the next day.

She entered to the door, as the doctor continued to read.

"Yes," he called.

"I'm kind of sick." Mikan replied.

After a long conversation…

"Look, I don't know why but please I need to know why haven't you told the principal about my identity?" Mikan asked.

"Because I feel the same way," Mei Tian went closer to Mikan and he whispered, "I am gay."

"You're gay?!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes," Mei Tian said.

"But, but, but, but," Mikan can only say this. Then, she had so many questions to ask. But Dr. Mei Tian tried to set her out already.

"You know, you will not like me when I take off my jacket." Dr. Mei Tian said as Mikan continues to walk back to the door.

"Look, I better go, it was nice talking to you… Ok, bye." Mikan was like in a hurry, but she went outside after…

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………..


	7. A Short Preview

Chapter 7 – A Flashback

"I hope Ruka won't show me his umbilical cord." Mikan thought. She can still remember what happened.

FLASHBACK:

"Here, I'm giving you this." Ruka said as he pulled out his umbilical cord.

"Eew, what's that smell?" Mikan asked.

"You see, my mother gave me my umbilical cord," Ruka wasn't able to finish since Mikan ran away.

"Aaah, I am never going to eat soup for now!!!" Mikan shouted as she headed to her room.

"Don't you want it? It's very rare!" Ruka called.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And up to now I can still remember…" Mikan thought.

FLASHBACK AGAIN

Mikan was running from Ruka, afraid to see the umbilical cord.

"Mikan, don't run! I won't show it to you anymore!" Ruka called.

Mikan stopped, "You said so!" she said, "let me check your hand."

Ruka showed his hands, "See, nothing…"

"How about your pockets?" Mikan asked suspiciously. Ruka pulled out his pockets.

"See," Ruka said, "I know you're scared so I put in my room. I don't have the safe feeling anymore."

"Oh yeah Ruka, where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I woke up this morning and haven't seen him yet." Ruka said as he was walking by, "I think he went to school early."

"Oh is that so? Yesterday I thought all night and I made my decision – That is, I must take on the school doctor. I can't let him announce that I'm a girl. If he did, I'll fail to fulfill my goal. Before I see Natsume high jump, I won't ever come back!" Mikan thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And there, the pictures occurred." Mikan said.

FLASHBACK:

Look Mikan, people around the bulletin board I think there's interesting news." Ruka said as he pulled Mikan.

"Look at that! Making conclusions with pictures. Rubbish," Yuu said.

"Wah, who put this up?" Mikan said, looking at the pictures. Mikan and Natsume were there. Natsume appeared from nowhere, took the pictures, and went away.

"Why was he mad? I didn't put up the pictures." Yuu said.

Mikan's POV

"Natsume was really mad. He went to Kaoru and said that he won't forgive him if another scandal happens. Kaoru on the other hand, treats it like it wasn't that important, but it was serious. Product shipment from America – he's fooling no one! He still believes that he is always right through his pictures. He's already jumping to conclusions! You know what he said; "Anyways, I am telling you guys. It's only changing your favor. Playing jerks like you is no big deal." But I punched him anyway on the face, and he fell down on the ground! That was a tough one Mikan! The punch hurt, and I was so afraid to go to the school doctor. I saw Natsume's face when I punched Kaoru. He was surprised, and I feel so proud! I warned Kaoru that my punch was only a warning. I also told him to not make any conclusions through pictures. Natsume's eyes widened!!! I'm so proud!!! Natsume said that he was a loser as I ran away going to the doctor forgetting that I was a girl. The doctor was outside all along.

"He said that I was stronger than he ever imagined. Why, treat us girls- oops I'm in an all boys' school. Plus, he called me little sister. He took my hand and said it was swollen. Of course it is, after the punch I gave to Kaoru. I was so afraid because he knew my secret. He says to keep my attitude up, and he'll treat me! Aah!!! Then he asked me why I was at Gakuen Alice all boys' school. He even winked at me! He walked away after. But he was so good in acting; I didn't notice that he was a gay.

"I was supposed to call Natsume but he went away already. Then, I was walking, saw Ruka running towards me. We were walking together and he said that the pictures were so true. I held his hand and said that it wasn't true. He paused for a while, and I think it's because of my grip. Then he shakes his hand to let go. As we were walking by, Ruka pointed on Natsume – with a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran after seeing the two talking. I don't know who that girl was, but she had green eyes, a slightly long, black hair, and she has curls. She looked like she had an Alice, but I saw Natsume's look – it feels like he has a crush on her. I don't know – I mean look at them!

"I went to Doctor Mei Tian after. I told him about my problem, and he answered every question. But I asked him why I haven't got a report that I am a girl in an all boys' school. Then he answered; he's gay. I was shocked to hear it, especially when he said that he will keep it a secret because he knows what I feel. He said that he will keep it until I fulfill my goal. Such a nice doctor, but he started to become mushy taking off his jacket as I backed off. He was so creepy, I thought he was gay and then he comes to me like he wanted to do something bad to me. But too bad for him, I made an excuse. But still, I have many problems facing ahead of me. Ruka and his umbilical cord, Natsume and that girl, Mei Tian and his gay attitude, me and my secret; it's all confusing. If only I had magic to poof them away. Wait, I have my Alice; I nullify other Alice.

"I love my alice. One is because it helped me in my goal. Second, it's useful and third in case anyone has an Alice to attack me, I can nullify it and defend myself. Oh well, I wonder what will I do next? What if Natsume tried to talk to that girl again? I know! I'll get Yujiro as my excuse. Yujiro, you're really useful yet cute!"

See you next time,

Mikan.


	8. It's Because

Chapter 8 – It's Because…

The next day, Mikan was walking seeing Natsume and the girl again. She can't take it anymore-the pressure, the tense, the feeling of Natsume being with that girl? She really can't take it anymore. Then, she saw them again. After that, she thought of a plan-to use Yujiro as an alibi. So, she was pretending to give Yujiro a walk when she is leading the big dog to the place where Natsume and the girl were talking. Then, she listened to the conversation.

"Natsume, why did you quit fire casting in the first place?" The girl asked.

"Look, we talked about this a lot of times and it's not your fault." Natsume replied.

"Was it because I asked you to make a big fireball for my birthday? Natsume look, just continue fire casting." The girl replied.

"We talked about this a lot of times. It's because of-." Natsume wasn't able to finish his answer because Yujiro went out already pulling Mikan. Mikan struggled to stop Yujiro, but he went out anyway. The two were looking at Mikan as Mikan's eyes widened, her mouth opened wide and she blushed.

"Ah, look! Yujiro and I were walking by and we didn't notice that you two were talking there. Anyways, bye!" Mikan waved her hand to them as she walks away with Yujiro.

"She must be from the academy on the other side; the academy for girls only. Well, why would she go here to talk about Natsume's decision again and again? Well, I haven't known her name yet, but I'll try to go outside to see. I'll be going out the other day." Mikan thought.

The next day, Mikan decided to go to the school where the girl was studying. As she was walking, the girl herself found curiosity with Mikan so she herself went to the all boys' school. She appeared in front of Mikan.

"Good Afternoon," The girl bid

"Ah, you were the one who Natsume talked to yesterday! My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said.

"Mikan, what a girly name! Anyway, my name is Sumire and I am Natsume's childhood friend up to now. Nice meeting you." The girl, or should I say, Sumire said. Mikan got insulted from what Sumire said. What a girly name.

"Oh yeah, sorry to bother you two from the conversation you had last time. That dog," Mikan said. Sumire laughed.

"But actually, I'm here because… I need help." Sumire said.

"Help for what?" Mikan asked.

"You see, you and Natsume are room mates right? I actually like Natsume. So, I am asking a favor of you to set me on a date with Natsume." Sumire says as she bowed her head. Mikan was shocked to hear what Sumire said. She wouldn't just give away her love to another one.

"What? This girl also has a crush on Natsume. Mikan, don't let her win. But she's begging and I'm a boy. I must grant her wish." Mikan thought.

"Alright, I'm going to tell Natsume." Mikan replied. Sumire smiled and told Mikan; "Thank You." as she ran away going back to the other academy.

"Sheesh, just for that?" Mikan thought.

Evening came, and Mikan went to her room. Natsume was on the computer, doing something as he noticed Mikan has returned. Mikan threw her bag on the ground, getting dog-tired from the day. But she almost forgot the request from Sumire, so she stood up and talked to Natsume.

"Natsume," Mikan called.

"Yeah," Natsume answered.

"Uh, how will I say this? Uh, Sumire asked me to ask you to go out with her." Mikan said. Natsume turned his head towards Mikan.

"Ok, I'll drop by the other academy to go with her." Natsume said.

"Ok,"

The day after tomorrow, Mikan can still remember the invite that she told Natsume.

"I wonder what happened." Mikan said. As she continues to walk, she sees Sumire again. She called her name.

"Ah, Sumire" Mikan called as she goes towards Sumire, "So how did the date go?"

"Well Mikan, I can say that it was okay," Sumire says as she had her hands on her waist, "But I think it's better if you stay away from him." Mikan opened her mouth, widened her eyes just like how she'd react when something no good happens.

"But why? How can I keep away from him when we're room mates?" Mikan asked.

"It's because you're just bothering him from fire casting and I know how much he loves fire casting. The only problem here Mikan is you. You're just bothering him. But I'm not allowing that." Sumire said as she raises her hand, about to slap Mikan but Natsume came in time, stopping the slap of Sumire. Sumire was shocked to see Natsume.

"Natsume," Sumire said, "But I'm doing this for your own good."

"Sumire, why don't you go now?" Natsume said.

"But,"

"Go…" Natsume replied as she ran away. Mikan on the other hand thanked Natsume and ran away. Later that afternoon, Natsume was sitting down, staring at nothing. Then Mikan begins to ask him.

"Natsume is there something wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Natsume said.

"But," Mikan insisted.

"Just GO!!!" Natsume replied as he punched his hand on the table as fire released. Natsume was so mad, it made Mikan cry and run away. Ruka went to her and asked; "Mikan, why are you crying?"

"It's because of Natsume; he just got mad at me with no reason…" Mikan replied as it breaks his heart to see a crying Mikan. His heart kind of like sparkled. Then, she ran after.

As she continued to cry, she bumped onto Senior Nanba, the playboy.

"Mikan, why are you crying?" Senior Nanba asked.

"Nothing," Mikan replied.

"Come, let me just take you to somewhere you will be comforted.

Natsume regret that he got mad at Mikan, so he decided to find her.

"Ruka, where's Mikan?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"I saw him being with Senior Nanba." Ruka said.

"Oh no," Natsume said.

"Oh no, Nanba's a playboy, so what if?" Natsume thought. He just ran and went to every room in the school just to know where Mikan is. The reason is Mikan's a girl. And if Nanba knew, she would be- I don't even want to imagine.

Then, he went to the auditorium. He opened the doors, and saw the two in front of the stage.

"Mikan," Natsume said.

"He was just with me. We were having coffee." Nanba said.

"The coffee's very good." Mikan said as she raised the coffee in thin air.

Natsume looked and asked if he would talk to Mikan privately. Nanba left after, leaving the two alone.

"You really want to know why I quitted fire casting." Natsume said. Mikan was speechless and can't she show any action.

"It's because of my health. Last two years, Sumire's birthday, she asked me to make a big fireball for her birthday. I said that I can make a fireball even bigger. But, when that day came, it didn't happen. I ended up in he hospital since every time I use my alice, I lose my life. Because of you, I realized that there were still people who are supporting me even outside the country. They highly appreciate my alice, so I've decided to fire cast again." Natsume said.

"But Natsume what about your life?" Mikan asked.

"You want to see me fire cast in person am I right," Natsume said as Mikan nodded, "Then you'll see."

"Of course because I'm your fan!" Mikan said, cheering up.

END OF CHAPTER…………………….


	9. The Kissing Monster

Chapter 9 – The Kissing Monster

Mikan was eating lunch with Natsume. Then, Mikan opened a can of juice. She drinks it, and was astonished with the taste as it sparkled in her mouth.

"Wow," she says in astonishment, "This is the most delicious juice that I've ever tasted in my life!" Natsume smiled at Mikan because of her reaction from the juice.

"Hey Natsume, would you like to have a sip?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"No thanks, I have other things to do." Natsume answered as he bids good bye to Mikan. Then, Ruka, Yuu and Koko went to Mikan.

"Hey Mikan," Ruka called.

"Hey Ruka, try this juice. Once you drink it, you will feel that you just arrived in heaven." Mikan said as Ruka takes a sip. Then he felt like he arrived in heaven. He was looking in thin air as the two took the juice from his hand. They also took a sip and went to heaven.

"Nice, isn't it?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said. Then, Ruka saw the two with the juice- and it was already finished.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Ruka asked angrily at the two.

"Drinking juice," Koko replied.

"Yeah, why are you so fierce?" Yuu asked.

"I just went to heaven, and you two pulled me down to hell. I'm going to kill you two!" Ruka says as he took the two guys' hair and tried to start a fight.

"We'll just buy one for you Ruka, don't hurt us!" Koko said.

"Do you think that the juice will get replaced just because of you two finishing it?" Ruka said.

As they were fighting, the weird Taiki appears from nowhere, his eyes were completely opened, and he's very weird.

"Mikan," Taiki called. Mikan got surprised with Taiki's behavior.

"We're going to have a beer party in our room. Do you want to join?" Taiki asked. His chopsticks were still on his hair.

"But I don't know how to drink beer. Why don't you ask Natsume?" Mikan said as the three stopped fighting and all screamed; "NO!!!"

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"Once Natsume drinks beer (or any other alcoholic drinks that can make you drunk) even the slightest amount, Natsume will be no longer the Natsume you know. Polite, handsome Natsume." Taiki says as the three were shaking because of fear, "He is not the one with the good image. He will be-The kissing monster." Everybody screamed. After Taiki said this, Ruka hid under the table.

"Kissing?" Mikan asked.

"Anyone who is spotted by him no one I mean no one has ever escaped from him. Once he started, he won't stop easily." Taiki finished as Ruka appeared to Mikan.

"Pathetic," Ruka said as the two repeated what he said.

"Can consider as a tragedy." Koko said.

"So scary!" Ruka said. They haven't noticed that Natsume had just returned. He slapped their heads.

"Hey you guys, what are you gossiping about me behind my back again?" Natsume asked as the group backed off.

"Nothing, nothing!" The group said.

"You're a pervert! You will kiss people after drunk! Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert!" Mikan teases. Natsume looked at somewhere else but still staying in his position.

Natsume was supposed to go away, but Mikan stopped him.

"Wait, why are you so petty? Can't even make fun of you but don't go first." Mikan asked.

"Why?" Natsume said.

"I want to tell you something…" Mikan said.

"Speak now," Natsume said.

"Nothing…"Mikan said as Natsume goes away. Mikan went to the school doctor so he can consult her in her problem.

"So after you acted noble, you complain to me? You think that this is the Q&A answer room. Why can't you find anybody else but me?" The doctor said.

"I don't know. I just heard it from Ruka. Not all rumors are true, aren't they?" Mikan said.

"Well Mikan, it's up to you. If you don't want to believe them, then don't." The doctor replied.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Doctor thanks to you!" Mikan said as she ran away.

"Silly girl," The doctor said.

END OF CHAPTER…………..


	10. Who can Come to Save Me?

Chapter 10 – Who can Come to Save Me?

"Hey, you saw Mikan treated Natsume so good. Do you feel a little jealous?" Yuu asked Ruka, who was so mad seeing Mikan and Natsume together.

"You also want to find someone to accompany you?" Koko asked.

"Yes," Ruka says.

"Then I tell you," Yuu says.

"YOU ARE IN LOVE!!!" Yuu and Koko shouted this at Ruka as Taiki watched them pointing their fingers on Ruka.

"Well said, this kind of feeling is just like lemon soft drink. It's sweet yet sour," Ruka said.

"Well, since we're your brothers, tell us who she is." Koko said.

"Yeah, we helped you to think of ways," Yuu says as he puts his arm on Taiki's shoulder, "Ok, come on…" Koko puts Ruka's arm on his shoulder, just what like friends do.

"Hey! What you meant is who there's no such thing. No such thing, no such thing, sssh! No such thing, no such thing." Ruka ended the conversation.

Back at dormitory no. 2, Senri Nakao, the school's sweetheart was drinking juice, while other men were massaging his shoulders and giving him food.

"Senri, this is the chocolate my mom brought back from Swiss." The guy said and he feeds Senri with the chocolate. Ruka happens to pass by Senri.

"Wow, delicious." Senri said.

"Why do I have this special feeling towards Mikan? It can't be, I won't fall in love with a guy. This feeling must be just temporary. T.V. shows always do like that!" Ruka said. Then, he saw Senri with men surrounding him.

"You guys press more seriously." Senri says to the guys behind him massaging.

Suddenly, a ding was heard, Ruka thought of an idea. Ruka walked towards Senri, pulled him towards him and held his face. They were inches apart. Senri was shocked, while Ruka, mad. They both stared at each other for a while, and it was like Ruka was going to kiss Senri. Senri slapped Ruka's right cheek.

"Hey," Senri said as he was still shocked by Ruka's behavior.

"Like I said, even if I looked at the school's sweetheart's face, "Ruka said as he turns to Senri, "But my physical and mental didn't react at all. I'm not gay!" Ruka said as he was playing with Senri's face.

"(Laughs) I'm a real man!" Ruka said this as he was raising his hand in the air and cheering himself.

"I'm 5 feet, 4'7 feet, 4'6 feet, I'm a real man!" He was already doing ballet that time and fell. Senri saw him and said, "Pervert, what is he trying to do?"

Ruka was dancing in the hallway until he reached the way to his room.

"Oh yeah," Ruka said, "Almost forgot to borrow notes from Natsume. He should be in his room." Then, Ruka went to the door, knocked on it. Nobody answered so he just entered inside.

"Anyone here?" Ruka called as he sees the sleeping Mikan. She slept maybe due to waiting, for she was sleeping while sitting down. Ruka went to her.

"Mikan, Mikan, if you sleep like this, tomorrow your neck will be aching." Ruka said, he was trying to wake up Mikan, but fast asleep. As he went closer, he felt the spark that he felt when Mikan held his hand. It's like whenever he's with her, he feels that feeling. Then, he heard some background music in his head. It was like he was falling in love with Mikan.

Not so long after, Natsume went out from the bathroom, only wearing his pants.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked Ruka as he was dressing up.

"Me, uh, I was supposed to borrow English notes, borrow English notes." Ruka says, blushing.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Natsume asked Ruka, "Why he slept on the floor?" Then, Mikan already woke up.

"What? Oh it's you Ruka," Mikan said, "Natsume you shower so long. I waited until I fell asleep already." Then, Mikan faces at Ruka, "Ruka, what's wrong with you, your face is so red. Are you having fever?" Mikan asked Ruka as she felt his forehead, but Ruka stood back. He was as red as a tomato that time.

"Fever, I was here to look for Medicine." Ruka said as he looked at the medicine cabinet near the bed, "No medicine."

"Yeah, don't have." Mikan replied.

"Then I better go to the doctor." Ruka said as he was running away towards the door.

"Hey, didn't you want to borrow some English notes?" Natsume called.

"Arrgghhh! Who can come to save me?" Ruka yelled.

Mikan went to the bathroom already.

"Whoo," she says as she raises her leg.

"Beautiful leg, beautiful leg. Another beautiful leg goes down." She says this like Golemn's way of saying "My precious" in "the lord of the rings." "Argh tiny leg stretching, oh painful. Oh today my fire casting was so wonderful, that performance was really great. I hope Natsume will feel very touching." Mikan said as Natsume opens the door.

"Hey Mikan, what are you doing?" Natsume asked as Mikan sinks her legs under the bubbly bath tub. Mikan screamed after.

"Hey, did you see my watch?" Natsume asked.

"Your watch, hahaha." Mikan said as Natsume forgot that Mikan was a girl, so he looked away.

"Your watch is there." Mikan said, pointing to where the exact location of his watch was. "Above the box in there." Natsume took the watch quickly, never putting an eye on Mikan.

"Oh thanks, you continue." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan tried to look if Natsume was already gone, and she sighed in relief.

"Why did I forget to lock the door," Mikan says, "But just now should be ok. He should be seeing nothing. But wait, do guys bubble bath?" Mikan says to herself.

"I'm such an idiot," Natsume says, "How come I forgot that Mikan's a girl?" Then, he said to Mikan, "You know the bathroom is shared one. Why don't you put the curtain? Fool."

At that very night, Mikan can't sleep. She kept on moving and moving the double bed, which annoyed Natsume much because Mikan was on top. She can still remember what happened a while ago.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey Mikan, what are you doing?" Natsume asked as Mikan sinks her legs under the bubbly bath tub. Mikan screamed after.

"Hey, did you see my watch?" Natsume asked.

"Your watch, hahaha." Mikan said as Natsume forgot that Mikan was a girl, so he looked away.

"Your watch is there." Mikan said, pointing to where the exact location of his watch was. "Above the box in there." Natsume took the watch quickly, never putting an eye on Mikan.

"Oh thanks, you continue." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan tried to look if Natsume was already gone, and she sighed in relief.

"Why did I forget to lock the door," Mikan says, "But just now should be ok. He should be seeing nothing. But wait, do guys bubble bath?" Mikan says to herself.

END OF FLASHBACK……………………………..

Natsume can't sleep either, remembering what happened to Mikan.

On the other hand, Ruka stays awake, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay. I don't want to be gay. My boy scout will kick me out."

The next day, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka didn't get enough sleep, so their eye bugs were showing. Then, the three noticed.

"If only Ruka then it's ok. But how come I see Mikan and Natsume also with those panda eyes?" Yuu asked.

Ruka replied, "I will also have trouble sometimes, who can understand the feeling of a flower like boy?" Every body got weird by Ruka's answer.

"Hey, you think you can stop us from asking just by saying that?" Koko asked.

"Anyways, you guys won't understand even if I tell you. Oh sorry, you guys found out fast." Ruka smiled at them. Then Mikan went closer to Ruka. She knelt down and asked him.

"Ruka, what's wrong with you? Are you having trouble? You can tell me. I'll help you think of a solution." Mikan said as Ruka paused and looked at Mikan.

"Mikan, can you please don't look at me like that again?" Ruka asked Mikan. Then, Mikan started to blink again. Ruka was terrified.

"Gosh, the feeling comes again." Ruka said. Then after, Ruka ran away.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Mikan asked the three. Taiki shook his head as Yuu stood up and said; "Mikan, don't bother him. He's always like that. Do you want breakfast? Have you eaten?"

"Oh, its okay, I've eaten already." Mikan replied.

"Ok, then we go buy for ourselves." After the three went away, Mikan saw Natsume sleeping on his desk. Then, Mikan went out.

"Oh, it's aching," Mika says as she was putting her hand on her lower abdomen, "The 1st day's always so painful every time. I really myself as a girl. Hope Mr. Mei Tian got some medicine there; otherwise I really can't stand it!" Mikan says as she went to the doctor.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………


	11. Valentine's Day

A Short Preview:

"I don't want to continue this cold war between me and Natsume. I've decided that I have to fight to make up with Natsume." Mikan said.

Borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline

"You see Natsume; I just can't stand seeing Mikan hurt, seeing him depressed. From now on, treat Mikan better." Ruka said as he clenched his fists.

Borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline;borderline.

‚"Everybody thinks that I quitted fire casting because of the fireball I'm trying to make for Sumire's birthday. Only I know the truth. I can't stand people's expectations for me. I'm just scared that I won't be able to fire cast anymore. I want to return to the arena. Just once is enough. But now, I'm going to try my best to fire cast again." Natsume answered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mikan never give up. Natsume said he will return to the arena to conquer the fire casting record once again. So your number one goal will be to accomplish that. Then, it'll be Mikan and Natsume's never ending love." Mikan says to herself in the mirror, doing some things that you know you would do when you're feeling excited. "Go, go, go, and go!"

Chapter 11 – Valentine's Day

The gang was eating noodles, the same as always. But everyone was staring at Ruka. His way of eating noodles. It was like he was never given food yet.

"Ruka looks like he's never eaten before." Natsume says as Ruka raises his chopsticks and eats again.

"Ruka, your soup noodles look very tasty." Mikan said.

"Hey, don't we all have the same bowl of noodle soup?" Natsume asked.

"But Ruka's one looks very tasty." Mikan says as Ruka drank his soup and burped right after. Everyone was surprised by the reaction of Ruka. They were looking at him, and Ruka felt very weird.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have anything on my face? Food got on my face?" Ruka asked the group.

"Ruka its great being with you," Mikan says as she puts her hand on his shoulder, When I eat with you, I think the food is really tasty! It feels very comforting to me. Is that right…? Is that right?" Then Ruka sees Mikan's face near to him, so he backed off, fearing that he will feel the feeling again.

"Yes, that's right!" Ruka replied, "I'm telling you guys. My mom once told me that we must be very respectful to food. That's how we can peacefully eat chicken, duck, cow, so when they're digested, they die peacefully. Understand?" Mikan nodded her head.

"You can't finish it? I'll help you eat it." Ruka asked Yuu.

"Hey, what are you doing? I haven't eaten yet. Why are you stealing my noodles? I want to eat them slowly." Yuu replied, getting back his noodle soup. Then, the weird Taiki appears from nowhere asking Ruka. It was like a cold breeze was there when Taiki appeared.

"Ruka," Taiki said. Ruka was surprised.

"How did you suddenly appeared?" Ruka asked Taiki.

"Next time you eat, eat slowly or the gods near you haven't eaten enough and they won't be happy." After Taiki said this, he moves like the wind and disappeared. The gang was spooked by Taiki's usual behavior.

"We didn't hear anything, blah, blah, blah." The three were ignoring Taiki's words. They were trying to forget them.

"Let's change the topic. We have a basketball game. Do you want to sign up together?" Yuu asked.

"I want to go!" Ruka said.

"Me too, me too." Mikan says, raising her hand.

"You don't know anything. Why are you joining the crowd?" Natsume asked the impulsive Mikan.

"Of course I know! It's just to help cheer on the school team. But why are there so many games recently? And the ones cheering are more enthusiastic than the sport players?" Mikan asked.

"It's because of Valentine's Day coming up" Koko says.

"Valentine's Day? So what does it have to do with sports?" Mikan asked.

"The relations are big Mikan! Valentine's Day happens once a year. Girls give boys chocolate festival! If the guy accepts the chocolates, it means that he likes her. Then, they'll have the chance and they'll hold hands. And maybe kiss!" Koko says while holding the hand of Yuu. The two were suppose to kiss, but they saw themselves and shouted with fear.

"So ridiculous. You guys have never received chocolates before right?" Natsume asked the two.

"But I still don't understand. What does Valentine's Chocolates have to do with sports? Is it because eating it will help you play better?" Mikan asked the two again.

"Mikan, you're so stupid!" Yuu said, "We're a boys' school and we don't have the chance to meet girls. So we have to find opportunities with co-ed events. We might even meet some pretty girls in the cheering squad." Yuu said as the two giggled.

"It has its good points." Koko said. "So if you're in the stands, you'll meet girls. If you meet girls, they'll give chocolates. If you get chocolates, then you'll be happy for Valentine's Day! Isn't that right, Yuu?"

Back to Ruka, he was thinking of something.

"Valentine's day," Ruka says, "Chocolates," Ruka looked at Mikan as Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Valentine's day, chocolates." Mikan said as he stares at Natsume. Natsume looked at Mikan and went back eating his noodles. Then, Mikan thought:

MIKAN'S IMAGINATION:

"Natsume, I like you. Happy Valentine's day!" Mikan said, offering chocolates to Natsume.

"Mikan, I also like you." Natsume replied as he kisses her on the forehead.

"I'll feed you," Mikan said as she got a chocolate and fed it to Natsume. Then, Natsume feeds Mikan back. The, something went wrong.

"Wait, aren't you a guy?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Oh yes, I am a guy!" Mikan replied.

END OF MIKAN'S IMAGINATION……………….

"What am I thinking? I'm a guy right now. How can I give Natsume chocolates?" Mikan asked herself.

Then, Natsume thought; "Thanks to those idiots to make up such ridiculous things."

After lunch, Mikan walked outside. She was thinking about Valentine's Day. "So girls have to send chocolates to show their love on Valentine's Day. Natsume is so handsome; he'll definitely be popular with all the girls. What if I took this chance to show my love for Natsume? Ah, no way! Natsume hates sweets. Last time I bought him candy, he almost threw up. Never mind, Natsume hates sweets. I can't use a guy's image to send chocolates. I still haven't seen Natsume fire cast with my own eyes. So I can't reveal my identity yet. Valentine's Day, bye bye… I don't know when I can give Natsume chocolates." Mikan thought as Ruka was there behind her.

"Ruka Nogi, what's so hard about this? Then just say it. Maybe you have ghosts in your body. Oh my god, why do I have ghosts inside my body? I only admire Mikan. I can't fall in love with him. I don't like men! Yes, I'll tell him straight out. We're just good friends. Don't be nervous, it'll all be good." Ruka thought as he sneaks behind Mikan's back and whispered, "Mikan." Mikan saw him and fell onto the ground.

"Ruka, why are you scaring people?!" Mikan asked.

"No, no. I just want to ask you something. This Saturday, I have a soccer game and if you'll cheer me on." Ruka says to Mikan

"Hey, when we ate, everyone was there. Why haven't you said it then?" Mikan asked Ruka. "And why are you so nervous when talking? It looks like you did an unforgivable thing."

"Oh, that's my habit to help me digest." Ruka replied. "Look, helping me to digest. So, are you coming?"

"Of course…" Mikan replied.

"Ruka paused for a while, and leaped for joy. "Yes! It feels so good to say it in one breath. I'm so thankful to you, tomorrow, and the 16th soccer game!" Then, Ruka gave a flying kiss to Mikan. "I'll wait for you, Mikan. Okay, okay, bye Mikan!" Ruka said while Mikan felt weird by Ruka's behavior today. After, Mikan prayed.

END OF CHAPTER…………………………………….

Let me take this time to thank all of those who reviewed on my fanfic. I fully appreciate your time on giving me your comments, likes and dislikes about the story. Well, here are the people I would like to thank:

Sarahpatrick/ K.cirta.pharas.

Irumi Kanzaki

lisettesakura

Lucia096

Mangamanic1234

Littlemissmex3

Tima9992003

Candyxgirl

Heavenly-being

Dominiqueanne

Arya21

Little-miss-gigglex

And if I forgot to mention some, I just want you to know THANK YOU for appreciating my story. I will do my best and make sure Mikan and Natsume will end up together.

Once again, thank you!

Yours truly, glitter-gal101


	12. Ruka's Game

Previously on "For You in Full Blossom":

"Ruka, why are you scaring people?!" Mikan asked.

"No, no. I just want to ask you something. This Saturday, I have a soccer game and if you'll cheer me on." Ruka says to Mikan

"Hey, when we ate, everyone was there. Why haven't you said it then?" Mikan asked Ruka. "And why are you so nervous when talking? It looks like you did an unforgivable thing."

"Oh, that's my habit to help me digest." Ruka replied. "Look, helping me to digest. So, are you coming?"

"Of course…" Mikan replied.

"Ruka paused for a while, and leaped for joy. "Yes! It feels so good to say it in one breath. I'm so thankful to you, tomorrow, and the 16th soccer game!" Then, Ruka gave a flying kiss to Mikan. "I'll wait for you, Mikan. Okay, okay, bye Mikan!" Ruka said while Mikan felt weird by Ruka's behavior today. After that, Mikan prayed.

Chapter 12 – Ruka's Game

Mikan was walking with Natsume's dog, Yujiro. Mikan didn't notice that they had arrived near the arena already. It was because Yujiro's so big; he can pull Mikan's weight.

"Ah, how did I mindlessly walk here? Because I wanted to watch Natsume to practice." Mikan said as Yujiro was pulling her near to Natsume.

"Yujiro," Mikan says to Yujiro, "No you can't. Yujiro you cutie, Natsume is practicing really hard. He'll be pressured if we go watch him. Do you understand Yujiro? Let him practice peacefully. I know, I know. You are one of Natsume's loyal FANS." Mikan lifts Yujiro's arm to do the "FANS" thing. "Yujiro, you have so heavy paws. Anyways, he has enough stress. You can't be his reason for it!" Mikan says.

As she watched Natsume doing fire casting, his enemy was winning as he fell flat on the ground. When Natsume was done, he went to the boys' locker room. Then, he saw a towel, water bottle and a note. He took the note. He read it as it said:

Natsume,

"You worked very hard. Good luck!"

From Mikan.  Mikan has a drawing there and its chibi.

Natsume smiled when he read the note. After he took a shower, he went to go get a drink at the drinking machine. He entered a coin, and chose a drink. Then, he remembered what Mikan drank last time; "Wow! This is the most delicious juice I've ever tasted in my life. How come there is such a yummy tasting juice like this? To taste this juice… This is the world's best thing!" Mikan said.

Natsume picked the juice and returned to his room. Mikan was using the computer. She was looking at something as she said; "So cute," Natsume just returned from practice.

"Oh, you came back. So cute, so cute, so cute!" Mikan says as she was laughing. Natsume gave the juice to Mikan.

"Here Mikan, it's for you." Natsume says as he puts the can of juice beside Mikan and went back to bed. Mikan was surprised that Natsume gave her favorite juice.

"It's my favorite juice. I never thought that Natsume would remember. He must found the towel and drink." Mikan says, holding the can of juice. As Natsume went to bed, he was facing away from Mikan.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan called but Natsume was thinking about something else.

"I want to talk to him about his note and towel, but he's a mere girl." Natsume gave a deep sigh after, "I still can't, I can't talk to him as if he's a girl. Even though he's a guy, we're brothers. But I can't not say thank you. Not saying thank you… too awkward." Natsume thought. Mikan was wondering about what Natsume's doing.

"Why is Natsume sighing? OH MY GOD!!! I'm a guy right now. Guys who write notes and give drinks to other guys must be the weirdest thing in the world. Looks like I'm acting too much as a girl. What should I do? He couldn't have realized I'm a girl! No, no, no. Oh, he can't think I'm gay!" Mikan thought.

"No way, if I don't talk it'll be too awkward. He'll think I think he's a girl. Yes! I'll ask him to go eat dinner." Natsume thought. He got up from his bed and tries to put his idea into action.

"Mikan," Natsume called. They both said "You, me." And they laughed a little realizing that they speak each other's words.

"Natsume you go first." Mikan said.

"Let's go eat." Natsume said.

"Okay, my tummy's getting hungry." Mikan replied as Natsume walks towards the door.

"Looks like I was thinking too much. How could Natsume find out about my girl identity? But he doesn't think I'm gay. No way. Looks like I have to be manlier." Mikan thought as he went to Natsume and tried to talk.

"HEY MAN, how about it? Today's practice would have been so tedious. What do you want to eat? I'll steal it for you." Mikan says in a deep and manlier voice. Even in her ways she tries to act like a boy. "You want to eat chicken, pork or marinated pork? Marinated pork will be good! It has lots of proteins. It's good for you! If you want that it'll be even better. You'll intake lots of proteins. But this school is too cheap and it's not good. How about I but some and make it for you? Wah… making it for you? Oh, no I can't! I can't cook. I don't have time to make food. Let's go eat." Mikan said to Natsume. After that, she went away.

"It looks like this guy couldn't have found out that I know his secret." Natsume thought as he followed Mikan.

The next day, it was Ruka's game already.

"Wow, today's weather is great! This is a great sign! Mikan is coming to cheer for me. I must do my best!!!" Ruka said this out loud in the soccer field. "And then, he'll fall in love with me! And then he'll give me a kiss! Mwah!" It was like Ruka was not afraid to express his feelings in the soccer field. He looked like a total idiot with his acting. He was already kissing in thin air.

RUKA'S IMAGINATION

Ruka was playing in the soccer field as Mikan was there, wearing a cheerleading costume and pom-poms. Mikan was cheering for Ruka as Ruka hits the goal! Everyone shouted by surprise. Ruka won! Then, after he hits the goal he went towards Mikan and hugged her.

"Handsome Ruka, you're so handsome," Mikan says, happy for Ruka who is bringing home the bacon.

"Ssh, quickly don't talk. I'm playing soccer just for you." Ruka replied.

"Oh, you're so good with words baby!" Mikan says.

"That is expected." Ruka answered. Then they were about to KISS! But then, the three, Yuu, Koko and Taiki were in a cheerleading costume too.

"GHOSTS!" Ruka shouted.

"Ruka, good luck!" The three said.

END OF RUKA'S WONDERFUL IMAGINATION……………… (YEAH RIGHT)

"Hey! You look like you've seen ghosts!" Koko shouted at Ruka.

"What? Why are you guys here?" Ruka asked the two.

"We're here to especially cheer you on." Yuu replied.

"Ruka, isn't it boring that you only invite Mikan?" Koko replied. "We are your brothers to come and cheer."

"Good thing. You guys wouldn't come if it wasn't for those girls." Ruka replied. The two laughed after, feeling guilty of what Ruka said. They did come only for girls.

"Hey Ruka, you better win. If you win, I'll treat you dinner." Mikan says.

"Okay! Thank you all for coming! I'll let you see my strength. Soccer champion!" Ruka said.

"Good luck!" Mikan says to Ruka.

"Conquer them Ruka!" Taiki appears from nowhere. He's also cheering for Ruka. Mikan and the gang were scared to see him.

"Hey, when did you come?" Mikan asked Taiki.

"I brought a good brother to cheer you on." Taiki says, looking in thin air. Mikan was looking everywhere, but she can't see anyone who is with Taiki. It must be a ghost or something.

"You'll cheer him on, right? He'll win!" Taiki talks to no one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

The soccer games had begun, and Mikan was cheering for Ruka. Of course, she's not wearing a cheerleading suit. And when Ruka kicked the ball, it reached the goal! Ruka won! He hugged his team mates after. While Yuu and Koko were sitting with girls.They were not really there to cheer Ruka up.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………


	13. Meet the Ice Prince

Chapter 13 – Meet the Ice Prince

"Ruka, you're so good at soccer. No wonder they call you the golden right foot!" Mikan said to Ruka.

"Good Point, good point." Ruka replied.

"No one ever said that. He just calls himself like that." Natsume answered.

"Give it to me." Yuu says to Koko.

"Why should I?" Koko asked.

"Guys, the aura is not good over there." Taiki says to Yuu and Koko.

"Hey, why are you saying all these weird things?" Koko asked Taiki. Then, someone from the back came and called; "Are you Natsume Hyuuga?!" He called.

"Hideaki Shuichi," Koko called.

"I haven't seen you fire cast for 2 years. Can you still fire cast?" Shuichi asked. "You haven't competed for so long. Are you afraid of losing?" Mikan was mad by what Shuichi said; she went near him and tried to fight.

"You smelly man!" Mikan cried.

"Smelly man? Isn't that a weird insult?" Koko asked.

"I don't like to hear that! Just because Natsume quit fire casting because of his health, so what? It's not your problem... How can you insult him like that? It looks like the one stopping him from going is you!" Mikan asked like she was very mad at Shuichi.

"Hey Mikan, who told you to call him 'smelly man'? Smelly man is an insult girls use." Ruka said

"Hey, where did you get that attitude of yours? You're cute and you don't talk badly." Shuichi asked Mikan. "Okay, so you're 50 percent correct. But Natsume must have the ability to make me fear him." Shuichi says again.

"Hey, there will be one day that Natsume will beat you." Mikan replied. Then, a girl called Shuichi.

"Shuichi, the coach is calling you."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Shuichi replied. "Its better this way," He said to Mikan.

"Natsume, I'll be waiting for you." Shuichi says to Natsume. Then, he bids goodbye to Mikan by saying; "Cute lady, goodbye." Mikan was surprised by what he said. He thinks that Mikan is really a girl!

"Lady, how could he call me a lady? I look very much like a man. Guys, do I look like a girl?" Mikan asked the gang.

"No way, nothing alike…" The gang replied. Only Natsume didn't respond. He was thinking of something else.

"So, Shuichi can tell that Mikan is a girl. No, actually he finding out that Mikan's a girl is not very hard. But no one would believe that there would be a girl in an all boys' school." Natsume thought.

"Hey Ruka, who is that rude guy who doesn't have any manners?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"You don't know who he is?" Ruka asked, while Mikan shook her head.

"You came from America to Alice Academy because of Natsume. And you don't know who Shuichi is?" Ruka replied.

"I don't know him. Who exactly is he?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"If there are magazines about Natsume, they'll talk about Shuichi." Yuu said.

"Really, but how come I don't remember? I remembered that I read all of them. He is Natsume's rival?" Mikan asked.

"I'll tell you. Shuichi has a bad attitude. The referee and the coach are very strict on him. But he has no other choice. He wants to steal everything. He holds the world record for Ice Casting. He's the enemy of fire. He fought all – thunder and lightning, water, land, weather and everything else." Koko explained.

"But why did he come to challenge Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"You know Mikan, Natsume and Shuichi dueled for the last time 3 years ago. And at that same year, Natsume beat him. That was his greatest lose. Only Natsume is good enough to compete against him." Koko replied. Then, Mikan noticed Natsume walking away. She felt sorry for him. Later that night, Mikan thought of what Koko said about Shuichi's history.

"You know Mikan, Natsume and Shuichi dueled for the last time 3 years ago. And at that same year, Natsume beat him. That was his greatest lose. Only Natsume is good enough to compete against him." Mikan thought.

"How come Natsume looks like he doesn't care at all?" Mikan thought. Then, the next thing you knew, Mikan was punching the wall with her boxing gloves.

"That Shuichi! I'll hit you, yeah! Watch me hit you! You really piss me off," Mikan continued to say these words as she punched and punched. As she was releasing her ultimate blow, Natsume went out from the shower already, and stopped her from doing another punch.

"With this strength, you still can't kill a cockroach?" Natsume asked Mikan as he let go of her hand.

"Hey Natsume, what's your problem? Aren't you mad? Shuichi says all these insulting things to you. How come you don't care at all?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"What's the point of getting mad anyway? He didn't say anything wrong. I indeed want to escape." Natsume answered.

"Sorry," Mikan said to Natsume. Then he saw Mikan about to cry, so he cheered her up.

"Mikan, you were too sudden today. Don't you think what you said to Shuichi was very rude? Calling him a smelly man," Natsume said.

Mikan laughed, "No way, how could I possibly say that kind of thing? Please, I'm very manly and handsome. I have lots of strength, okay? Didn't you see me insulting him? Don't you think I'll beat him?" Natsume was asking; "Really?"

"You don't believe me? Let's go meet up with him next time and beat him up… beat him up well. How about that?" Mikan says as they nodded their heads.

"Sometimes, my actions and words are too rude." Mikan says.

"Anyways, thank you for helping me with Shuichi." Natsume says as Mikan blushes, "Hey, why are you blushing?"

"Uh, it's because I am one of your loyal, number 1 fans!" Mikan answered as she posed for Natsume, raising her hand in the air, and looking above the ceiling. Natsume stood up, and hits Mikan on the head.

"Hey Natsume, you don't believe me?" Mikan asked.

"That's because you're a baka sometimes." Natsume answered.

"Hey…" Mikan says.

"But I'm saying it because you're like a baka sometimes." Natsume answered.

END OF CHAPTER…………………………


	14. Jealousy

Chapter 14 – Jealousy

Mikan was walking by, seeing girls giving boys chocolates, and boys receiving them. Boys and girls dating, somehow she realized it was Valentine's Day.

"Oh, so today is Valentine's day. But I'm a guy. How can I send chocolates?" Mikan says to herself. Then, 2 cute girls went towards Mikan.

"Hello, I am Maruko from the Gakuen Alice on the other side. I heard you and Shuichi had a fight. I never thought that someone could stand up to him. I think you're so cool! This is a little gift. I hope you like it…" The girl was offering chocolates to Mikan.

"That's for me?" Mikan asked as the girl nodded.

"I don't have a special wish. Don't misunderstand." The girl said.

"But I'm a girl. No, no… I'm a guy right now. This is so confusing." Mikan thought as the other girl went to Natsume.

"Natsume," The other girl ran towards him, "Natsume, this is a little gift from me. Please accept this box of chocolates. I've admired you since my first year high school, and I'm very glad that you have decided to fire cast again. Also, if you don't have a girlfriend, I like you very much!"

After Mikan heard this, her heart broke. She freaked out by the answer the girl said to Natsume. Then, Natsume pulled his hand from his pocket, Mikan, feeling tenser than ever.

"Natsume, you're really going to accept it? You chose the wrong girl. If the chocolate is accepted, the guy likes the girl and they'll start dating!" Mikan thought.

As Natsume was about to hold the gift, Mikan was saying "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume held the gift, and put it down as the girl was holding it.

"I'm sorry, I don't eat sweets." Natsume said to the girl. Mikan sighed in relief, but she's still freaking out.

"Does that mean you won't accept it?' The girl asked Natsume.

"Sorry," Natsume replied.

"No, it's me who should be sorry." The girl said as Mikan was losing her breath. "I will keep on rooting for you Happy Valentine's day!" The girl said to Natsume. After that, she ran away. The girl, who asked Mikan, followed her too.

"Hey Mikan, why does your facial expression look so weird?" Natsume asked Mikan. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Nope… Very well." Mikan said as she made an expression-she was like crying.

"Then that's good." Natsume replied.

"Why… Why is my heart beating so fast? Why that is when she confessed to Natsume, my heart was hurting? I don't feel so good." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan was in the doctor's clinic, hoping that the doctor would know what her sickness is.

"This is called jealousy, Mikan." The doctor said to Mikan.

"Jealousy, what am I jealous for?" Mikan asked as she was sitting on the chair, staying miserable.

"Because you want to tell Natsume that 'I am a girl and I like you very much.' But you can't do that. If that's not jealousy, then what is it?" Doctor Mei Tian asked.

"So that's what it is," Mikan stood up from the chair, "Then what should I do?"

"Tell him, tell Natsume I'm a girl, and I-."

"No way!" Mikan shook her head after.

"Then, why did you come here in Gakuen Alice all boys' school?" Dr. Mei Tian asked Mikan.

"You once told me that you want to stay by Natsume's side. If you don't return to being a girl and date Natsume, you'll just have to be a guy for now." Dr. Mei Tian.

"Right now, the most important thing is to watch Natsume fire cast. Because I'm one of his loyal FANS! I haven't watched Natsume fire cast with my very own eyes yet. I can't just give up like that. So," Mikan says.

"So you choose to be a guy?" Dr. Mei Tian asked.

"Yes," Mikan replies.

"Then that's a very good decision, very suitable for you. But if one day, a pretty lady comes to steal Natsume away from you, will you be okay with that? This is your decision, not mine." The doctor said.

"I'll be okay with it. Who says I don't want to be a guy?" Mikan asked herself.

"So relaxed with it? You're not really becoming a guy, aren't you?" The dr. asked once more.

"Hey, how's that possible? But teacher (or doctor), I think every time I bother you like this, I'm very sorry. How about you teach me some new tricks? It'll change everything." Mikan asked the school doctor.

"Only you'll be the one doing that." The doctor replied.

"Or, how about the nurse? I can be the nurse." Mikan says.

"I don't want to." Dr. Mei Tian replied.

"What about a psychic? I can scare away the ghosts! Teacher, you'll definitely will," Mikan says as Dr. Mei Tian goes closely to her ear.

"THIS IS A SCHOOL INFIRMARY!!!" Dr. Mei Tian shouted as the students in the hallway heard it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shuichi was outside. Asking every student where is Natsume.

"Student, do you know where the school arena is?" He asked the students madly. The people were afraid of him, they'd often run just to avoid him.

"Student, take me to the school arena." Shuichi asked the other student, but they ran.

Then, Mikan was coming. She was walking by until Shuichi asked her.

"Little friend," He called as he grabbed her collar. Then, they both looked at each other.

"YOU?!" They both said.

"Aren't you the girl from last time? Why are you here? This was supposed to be an all boys' school." Shuichi asked Mikan.

"I'm a guy of course, at a guys' school. So weird of you." Mikan answered at Shuichi. Shuichi held Mikan's arm as Mikan turned around and asked him "What are you doing?"

"I really thought you were a girl!" Shuichi said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mikan said in a low, heavy voice. "Say it, why are you here at our school?"

"To watch Natsume's practice." Shuichi whispered to Mikan's ear as her mouth opened wide.

"Sorry, you came on the wrong date. Today, all of them are on break. There's no way they'll be there. You better go." Mikan answered.

"From my understanding of Natsume, he is hiding somewhere in the school secretly practicing." Shuichi said to Mikan. Mikan's mouth widened again.

"You, you mind your own business. Don't think you understand Natsume. I don't want to bother with you." Mikan looks like she was such in a hurry, she walked fast.

"Really," Shuichi grabbed Mikan after, "Then this will be good. How about you become the tour guide and give me a tour around Gakuen Alice."

"I don't want to." Mikan said as Shuichi lifted her. Then, Shuichi walked towards the arena.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………….


	15. The 70kg Girl

Chapter 15 – The 70 kg Girl.

"Let me down, let me down you smelly man! My dad's a boss, and I'll tell him to beat you! He has lots of back-ups! I'm not scared of you!" Mikan shouted at Shuichi. On the other hand, Natsume was in the arena, practicing fire casting. But he still can't make it due to his health.

Then, Shuichi went to the arena.

"Hey, isn't that Natsume over there?" Shuichi asked.

"You're a pervert Shuichi. Put me down! So many people dislike you!" Mikan insisted. Then Natsume went near Shuichi and asked him what he's doing at Alice Academy.

"Natsume," Shuichi said.

"Natsume, tell this monster to put me down." Mikan told Natsume.

"This little guy looks interesting. He's soft and fluffy like a girl. No wonder I thought he was one." Shuichi says to Natsume about his opinion on Mikan.

"Shuichi, I'll kill you." Mikan said.

"You better let him go." Natsume said to Shuichi.

"So studious…" Shuichi replied, "Okay, come down." After Shuichi puts down Mikan, Mikan punched him – but not as powerful as her punch towards Kaoru.

"You bastard! You have no manners!" Mikan says as she slapped Shuichi's face, "What are you trying to do?! I'm so mad!!!" After Mikan slapped him, Shuichi was so mad already.

"You smelly guy! No one has ever had the guts to hit me!" Shuichi says as he was going to punch Mikan, but Natsume stopped him.

"Enough Shuichi, doesn't it look too degrading for you?" Natsume asked Shuichi as he lets go of his hand. Shuichi looked at the two for a while.

"So, this is how it is. You're hiding in Alice Academy for so long – because you're gay!" Shuichi says in front of Natsume. Natsume didn't fight back. "This is too funny," Shuichi continued, "I remember you two."

"Hey, don't talk like that! What are you talking even talking about? Gay," Mikan says, "You're the gay one." Then, Natsume pointed his finger towards Shuichi's chest.

"Be careful before you speak." Natsume said.

"The one who needs to be careful is you. Hyuuga Natsume, if you want to practice, then practice furiously. Because I'll give all that I have just to beat you. Of course, we'll talk about it when you're up to that level." Shuichi says.

"Shuichi, what are you talking about? Who do you think you are? We're not worthy, no way! You really have no manners. Didn't your parents teach you manners? You don't have courtesy at all! Why are you bothering us here? If you want, we'll fight- Alice-by-Alice." Mikan says as Natsume tries to stop Mikan from attacking Shuichi.

"You better not let me wait for you too long. We'll meet at the arena." Those were Shuichi's last words to Natsume that day, as he walks back to his own school.

"Shuichi, don't walk away!" Mikan says as Shuichi turns around to them and said; "Dating… Being gay, too shameful for you Natsume." Shuichi says.

"Shuichi, don't walk away! Come back here and fight with me! You're the gay one!" Mikan says as smoke was coming out from her ears. Then, she ran to Shuichi but Natsume stops her.

"Mikan, calm down." Natsume says as Mikan stopped.

"Natsume, aren't you worried? I'm so pissed off! I'm so mad, ah!" Mikan shouted. On the other hand, Shuichi was thinking of something.

"That guy has too much energy to burn." Shuichi says about Mikan.

The whole day, Natsume kept on practicing his fire casting, but fails to make a really powerful one because of his health. He still continues to practice even though it would cost his life. Then, his chest starts to hurt, he starts to weaken but still he practices. Then, he reached his limit – he can't take the pain anymore, but he still ignores it. He took a break for a while. He drinks some water, and he tries to rest. Then, when he was about to walk, his chest really ached – it was more painful than ever. And yet, he tries to fight it. He tries to fire cast even if it costs his life. He loved fire casting so much, and he can never give up. Then, he remembered what Shuichi said; "Hyuuga Natsume, if you want to practice, then practice furiously. Because I'll give all that I have just to beat you. Of course, we'll talk about it when you're up to that level."

"Beat me? The me right now, I can't even reach a simple line. I can't even fight in a duel yet. Isn't even worthy of rivals. Shuichi, you're expecting too much from me." Natsume says to himself. He felt like he wasn't worthy of everything anymore.

On the other hand, Mikan was jogging with Yujiro, Natsume's dog. Then, she saw Natsume.

"Hey Natsume! So how was the practice? Was today's practice good? Do you want to eat together?" Mikan called Natsume.

"I'm not hungry." Natsume says coldly at Mikan as he was walking in the other direction. Mikan noticed that he was running out of breath when she talked to him.

"Looks like Natsume didn't do well in practice. But Natsume, you can't give up like this. No matter how tedious or hard-working, you must never give up. Then you'll lose to yourself." Mikan thought. She was really worried of Natsume's condition. Then, Mikan took a seat and talked to Yujiro.

"Yujiro, let's just give Natsume some space. Natsume's not in a good mood. If we bother him, he'll only be more bothered, understand? The present Natsume, he can only depend on his own strength to overcome his obstacles. Yujiro, I'll tell you a secret okay, and you would promise not to tell. Natsume doesn't really know that he's helped many people. Once upon a time, there was a fat girl – very fat. She was probably 70 kilograms. I really don't want to remember that." Mikan thought as she remembered a flashback about her past.

FLASHBACK:

"That fat girl, she was too fat and was made fun of. So, she stayed home everyday, never going out, never playing with her friends. Everyday she watched T.V. and ate. Watch and eat, watch and eat, watch and eat. Nut suddenly one day, she saw Natsume fire casting on T.V. I think then it was an admiration for him. That fight girl, was once interesting in something else than eating." Mikan says as Yujiro fell asleep,

"Oh, you slept like that? Anyway, I wanted to get pictures so you can look at them. Since you're asleep, I'll look at them myself." Mikan pulled out a picture of herself, fat before. "Ah, this fat picture – I always have this by my side reminding me to never get fat like that. Also, that was the first time I saw Natsume. Then, I sacrificed myself for my love one – to lose weight.

"I was weightlifting before, and started working-out. I was laughed at many women. I'm not bragging. For 2 years, I lost 20-30 kilograms. They should be shocked alright." Mikan continued, "The Natsume back then, he tried hard to reach his goals, and was stronger year after year.

"When I look at the one I admired trying so hard, so I must also try hard. So I joined the track and field team. My event is short distance running. I not only succeeded in losing weight, and also became a very fast runner, running faster than the guys. That is the power of love." Mikan says. Mikan didn't notice that Natsume was hiding behind a tree, listening to every word Mikan says.

END OF FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yujiro, do you know that admiration is a kind of love? Love is really a very mysterious and magical thing. It can make one better. Have more guts and strength. Me, I just want to see Natsume fire cast so I especially flew in from America to come to Alice Academy. Natsume must slowly experience how he really loves fire casting and never ending mental strength to overcome his strength. He really does bring people hope, but he just doesn't know. If I could just continue to stay by Natsume's side, I'll be full of energy and confidence. Yujiro, aren't you the same? Because of Natsume, your life became so much better, right? To be able to speak out about it. Oh, I feel so light-hearted and relaxed. Thank you for listening me talk, Yujiro. So it's decided. You can never tell this secret to anyone. Understand?" Mikan asked Yujiro. Natsume, hearing every word Mikan said, went to her. Mikan saw Natsume, and was surprised.

"Oh, when did you walk back here? You didn't hear anything, right?" Mikan asked Natsume nervously.

"What? I didn't hear anything. I came over because you were sneezing. Here, wear my jacket. It wouldn't be good to catch a cold." Natsume replied.

"Oh, thank you." Mikan said.

"About Yujiro, I'll take him back alone." Natsume answered.

"Oh," Mikan says as Natsume gets Yujiro's leash and walked him back home. "Good, Natsume didn't hear anything I said to Yujiro. Okay, that's a good thing. I can't let Natsume know that I was once fat." Mikan thought. While with Natsume, he was also thinking of something.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I couldn't confess that I heard it all. Because I'd never think that I made such a big impact on you. Even after listening you talk, there is more pressure for me. But I'm sure that you're a god's sent angel helping me with disappointment. Thank you, Mikan." Natsume thought.


	16. Mikan, Don't Cry

Chapter 16 – Mikan, Don't Cry

Mikan was still sleeping as Natsume was trying to wake her up.

"Mikan, Mikan," Natsume said.

"Yeah," Mikan says as she falls back to sleep.

"I… I want to fire cast for you to see." Natsume says, but Mikan was still sleeping.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I want to fire cast for you to see." Natsume says again as Mikan's eyes widened and her smile showed up.

"Ah?!" Mikan says as Natsume smiled.

They were already in the arena. Natsume must get a bull's eye to make sure how powerful and how he can control his power. He was warming-up as Mikan continued to cheer. He demonstrates to Mikan.

"Mikan, that bull's eye is my target. If I ever hit it, and can make a really good aim, I can fire cast again. If not, then I should practice more." Natsume says as he tries to do it.

"Oh my god! I can finally see Natsume fire cast! I've always watched him on TV, now I'll finally get to see Natsume fire cast with my very own eyes! My heart is beating so fast! Aside from being on Natsume's side, this is the best thing!" Mikan thought, being happy by what she's seeing. Now, Natsume was starting.

"It's starting, it's starting. I'm so nervous!" Mikan thought as she jumped for joy.

Natsume was already starting; he begins with his fire balls. He makes a fireball which has a tail on it. Then, he released; the tail was connecting from the fireball. His fireball never reached the target or the bulls' eye. Mikan was shocked, but she never showed it, for she was one of Natsume's number 1 fans! This time, Natsume targets the bulls' eye one more time. Mikan bid him good luck as he starts over again. For one more time, he makes a fireball with a tail connected to it; but still, it never reached the target, even the bull's eye. Mikan was praying that Natsume can make a bull's eye, but it never happened. For the third time Natsume tries to fire cast. Mikan wanted to cry and stop Natsume. But still Natsume can't fire cast a simple target. Mikan covered her eyes when Natsume tried to fire cast at that time. Then, she thought that Natsume has reached his limit.

"Enough, enough Natsume, enough! Don't fire cast anymore." Mikan said as she ran to Natsume and hugged him, as she cried her tears, "I understand, just don't push yourself." Mikan cried. Natsume was panting because he was losing his life every time he uses his Alice, and might die if overused.

"So devastating, right now I can't even do a target, and I can't duel anybody for now. You can, you can definitely jump over it." Natsume says.

"Natsume, you will definitely hit that target and duel again." Mikan says as she continued to cry. Natsume's eyes were covered with his bangs. He let go of Mikan's arms that were embracing him.

"I don't know how to duel again with my powers. I can't control them anymore. But… I won't ever give up," Natsume says to cheer up Mikan as he puts his hand on her shoulder, "Because you gave me this chance. It's you who made me realize that what I needed was to return to the arena, to compete with other casters. So Mikan, don't cry. I hope you will encourage me during this stage. Understand that I will be good as before. Don't you remember? You are my number 1 fan! Cheer me on!" Mikan stopped crying after.

"That's right," Mikan says as she wiped her tears, "I am your number 1 fan!" Natsume returned to fire casting again as Mikan joined her hands together and prayed that Natsume would fire cast and hit the target this time. After praying, she called to Natsume; "Natsume, good luck, good luck, good luck!"

"Natsume, I'm sorry. I was overjoyed when I knew that you were going to fire cast again, that I forgot the most important thing. Before I couldn't relate to your tedious practices, I'm sorry. But I want to thank you; thank you for this chance. I won't let you down. Because I am Natsume's world's most supporting fan! Good luck Natsume!" Mikan thought.

Later that day, Mikan talked to Dr. Mei Tian, the school doctor.

"Hyuuga Natsume can't fire cast anymore because of his health." Dr Mei Tian said.

"Health? What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"It's because as Natsume uses his fire powers, he loses his life. And if he overused it, there might be a possibility that Natsume will die because of fire casting. It's not only in the mind, He's really okay, but body and mind are two different things. " Dr. Mei Tian replied as Mikan was thinking of something. Dr. Mei Tian tapped Mikan with his pen on her forehead.

"It looks like your eyebrows and big forehead is permanently joined together." Dr. Mei Tian said.

"I'm worried of course. And I don't know what the best thing to do is. This kind of thing isn't like if clothes are dirty, you go wash them and wear them. It's not that easy." Mikan said.

"What kind of talk is that?" Dr. Mei Tian asked as he waved his hair, "I just want to say to you that it doesn't matter if you're worried over this thing. Natsume must use his own strength to overcome it. But in this kind of situation, what he needs most is someone who can stay by his side."

"Me?" Mikan asked Dr. Mei Tian. Dr. Mei (for short) nodded his head after.

"It'll be difficult to convince you to be at his practice. Natsume is very independent. You better give up either you are Natsume's strength to go on." Dr. Mei says.

"The strength to go on?" Mikan asked. "Wow, such great words, doctor. Teacher, what you said was very good! Now, I am someone's strength to go on."

"I really shouldn't have said all that rubbish in one breath. Come here, Mikan," Dr. Mei says as Mikan went near, "Do you want to see my pictures?"

"What pictures?" Mikan asked.

"I took them," Dr Mei said as he opened his drawer and took out a photo album. As Mikan saw it, she quickly ran away.

"No thanks, I don't want to see." Mikan said as she ran outside.

"So this kid can be scared easily." Dr. Mei said.

While Mikan was in class, she drew a doodle on the end tips of the page of the book.

"Someone to cheer on Natsume, how can I express that I'm cheering him on?" Mikan thought, "I remember what Mei teacher told me. I must start from things I can do. What can I do? Help Natsume in exercise…Hey, the idea's not so bad. NO way, I'm a guy right now Guys don't do that. What about a massage? That a little bit I don't know if Natsume will like that. How do men support each other? How do good friends help each other? Guys usually say…" Mikan spoke her mind by saying: "HEY MAN WHAT'S UP?" during class.

"No, sorry." Mikan said to the teacher. Then Ruka noticed. He was getting Mikan's attention.

"Mikan, Mikan," He called, "Hey man what's up? What are you doing? Trying to get Mr. Jinno mad at you. He is the one grading for your star class."

"No way… Hey Ruka, help me think, okay? How do you guys support each other?" Mikan asked. Ruka laughed for a while, then finally spoke.

"So it's something that little? Then it's right that we are men." Ruka said as he puts his clenched fist at the left side of his chest, "Because I – Leave it up to me. Okay?" Ruka asked. Mikan nodded as her reply.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	17. Kiss and Cry

Chapter 17 – Kiss and Cry

Later that night, Mikan was studying when Natsume was taking a bath. After he took a bath, he went to his bed straightly. Then Mikan talked to herself.

"Ruka, Natsume's going to sleep. You better come quickly. What to do, I have to think of a plan." Mikan thought.

"Natsume, you practiced really hard today." Mikan said.

"Don't be so annoying." Natsume replied.

"That's right… Natsume, please don't go to sleep yet." Mikan said as she went near to Natsume, "Wake up, come on. I'll give you a massage. Come, sit on the floor. Look, so comfortable. Relax a little." Mikan was giving Natsume a massage.

"Why are your services so appealing today?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"In a while, you'll know my strength. Mei teacher taught e some moves." Mikan says.

"Looks like you don't have some strength," Natsume says.

"Really, what about this?" Mikan asked as she massaged harder.

"To the right. Down a little, use some strength. Keep going down, down. Use some strength." Natsume replied as Mikan pinched him. Natsume reacted because of the pain. Natsume puts his hand against Mikan as she was falling, so she grabbed his hand, and Mikan was under Natsume – they were facing each other!!!!!!! Mikan's eyes widened, and she was shocked. For the second time??? Mikan's eyes blinked many times, and they stayed like this for a while, until Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Taiki entered the room. As the two saw the gang, they fixed their selves up.

"What are you two doing?" Ruka asked, surprised. "You're not really gay, right?"

"No, it's not what you think!" Mikan cried, "We were…"

"He was helping me get a massage and playing a game." Natsume says. They were ashamed to look at each other. Then, Ruka laughed after.

"Mikan, that's not how you do it. You have too little strength. So Natsume thought that you were giving him a massage. You have to do it like this." Ruka said as they put their hands on each others' shoulders Since Natsume thought that Mikan was a girl, he took her place instead.

"Hey, who wants to play with you, you big-muscled man?" Ruka asked, letting go of his hand. "I still wan to go back to playing soccer so don't play anymore. Let's drink." Ruka said.

"Drink? Go drink in your rooms, you'll mess the room up." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about? We're especially here to help you celebrate. To cheer you on! I always see you quiet and lonely and worried. Today, don't be so serious. Be happy with us okay?!" Ruka said to Natsume.

"Report," Mikan said, "I want to drink a lot so everyone must throw up okay?"

"Natsume, you'll be drinking water for now." Koko said.

"What? You people drink alcohol, while I'll be drinking water? And that's called cheering me on?" Natsume asked the gang.

"Oh please, once you're drunk, you become a pervert. And you still want to drink?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"It was only once! Why are you guys portraying me like that?" Natsume demanded.

"Hey, if Natsume really wants to drink, then let him drink. It's not a problem." Mikan said.

"Come on, when he's drunk, he'll kiss anyone he sees. Ruka here has been avoiding being kissed many times. To prevent Natsume from doing that, Ruka doesn't drink anymore." Yuu answered.

"Natsume, it doesn't matter if it's water or alcohol. You'll still feel our support. Is that right, is that right?" Ruka asked as the people said yes.

"CHEERS!" Everyone said except for Natsume.

"Hey, let's cheer for Natsume!" Mikan said.

"1, 2, 3… Natsume let's go!" Everyone said. They were still partying after an hour or two, and passed out after another hour, leaving Mikan and Natsume awake.

"Hey, why are you all of you on the floor? Keep drinking, don't you all love it? And you all quickly came to drink." Mikan says, drunk. Then, she stood up, tucking them all in the same place. Natsume was cleaning the room, and then he saw an unfinished beverage which was beer. He thought it was water, so he drank it. He knew the taste when he took a sip. It was BEER!!! He got drunk already. Natsume was getting dizzy, didn't know where to go. Mikan asked him.

"Natsume, is there something wrong? Are you tired? Why don't you sleep first?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I just drank a cup of alcohol-like water." Natsume replied while he was panting. Mikan was shocked to hear this. She knew that Natsume will kiss anybody he sees.

"You really drank alcohol? Quickly sleep… Get some rest!!!" Mikan says, but it was too late. "You aren't going to become that pervert or kissing monster right?"

. "What pervert, pervert?" Natsume asked. He took a hold of Mikan's shoulder, and drags her into a corner.

"Don't come close!" Mikan says, but it was too late.

He dragged her into the wall, took a hold of her face, getting near, and he kisses Mikan tenderly.

"NO, this is my first kiss!" Mikan thought, and then she used all her strength, pushed him, shouted, and punched him on the face. Natsume got unconscious after as Mikan ran, crying.

"Natsume kissed me, he kissed me. What should I do? Natsume kissed me! How could Natsume kiss me?" Mikan talks to herself. Then, she ran to Yujiro, Natsume's dog. Even Yujiro feels like crying with Mikan's cry.

"He was only a pervert back then. Why do I care so much? Doesn't he do the same to other people? It was nothing… So then, my tears can't stop flowing? Didn't I really like Natsume? I must be happy that he kissed me. But why do I just want to continue crying? If it's tears of joy, then I shouldn't be that emotional." Mikan says to herself as she continues to cry.

The next day, the gang woke up at Mikan and Natsume's room, where they all drank and slept. Natsume was the one who woke up first, then Yuu, then Ruka and Taiki. Then, Yuu noticed something on Natsume.

"Natsume, what happened to your eye?" Yuu asked Natsume.

When they were at class, Natsume had a black eye due to Mikan's punch.

.END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………..


	18. Give Me Back My Kiss!

Chapter 18 - Give Me Back my Kiss!

The next day, the gang realized that Natsume had a black eye. The gang didn't know who did it, because they fell asleep before it even happened. Natsume can't remember anything that happened between him and Mikan. Only Mikan knew the 'kiss.' She got confused – why did Natsume kissed her? Was it because he was a pervert? Or he had feelings for her? Mikan kept on asking these questions. But with Natsume, he was embarrassed of the black eye that he was been given by a mysterious guy. The gang laughed after seeing Natsume with a black eye. They were eating lunch already, as Mikan never managed to talk.

"Natsume, what happened?" Koko asked, while he and the others were laughing except for Mikan, who was cold that time, and Taiki, who will appear for a while…

"Hey Natsume, did you accidentally fall on dog poop?" Ruka asked as he continued laughing with the others.

"It looks like someone hit him." Yuu said.

"I don't think so. I woke up like this." Natsume answered, "Hey, you're not any better. You're mouth is swollen." Natsume says to Ruka.

"My mouth is swollen?" Ruka asked the gang. He took a hold of his plate, and saw his swollen mouth from the beer party last night. Mikan offered Natsume a cold towel, while nothing for Ruka.

"Here, take a cold towel, you'll feel better." Mikan says.

"Mikan, why are you being so kind to Natsume? My mouth is swollen too. Then I want some service too." Ruka says as he closed his eyes, ready to receive Mikan's service, but Mikan won't be doing it for him.

"I think the one who got his lips swollen was you." Natsume says as he hit Ruka.

"Hey, who told Natsume to get drunk last night? I just want him to clear his mind, and he still dares to drink." Mikan asked the gang.

"NATSUME GOT DRUNK?" Koko and Yuu asked, both surprised at the same time. "Then the kissing monster…" The two said as Mikan tried to not be in the conversation, and Ruka holding his lips. Every one of them held their lips except for Mikan.

"No way, Natsume got drunk?" Ruka says, "Then he stole my first kiss? Are you kidding me, this is my first kiss! Natsume, even if you love me, you can't take advantage of me while I was drunk." Ruka continued to worried, covering his lips with his hand, "Besides, I already have someone I love. And a kiss should be given to someone you like. Natsume, how can you be this way?! Aren't you going overboard? Natsume return my first kiss to me!" Ruka demands Natsume, wanting to take back his stolen kiss; if only Natsume would want to. Ruka pulled Natsume as Natsume tries to get away from Ruka.

"Let go of me…" Natsume said.

"How can you be this way?" Ruka asked Natsume again.

"Oh my god, the kissing monster has returned!!!" Koko said in surprise, as if he wanted this to happen.

"Natsume, why did you drink?" Yuu asked Natsume.

"Please Natsume; don't ever do something like this again!" Ruka says as Natsume tried to talk to Yuu.

'It's your leftover drink that you haven't finished. I thought it was water." Natsume says.

You still have an excuse?" Ruka asked Natsume as he continues to attack him. On the other hand, our weird Taiki, who never took off his chopsticks on his hair, appeared from nowhere as the gang was busy. He was like a cold breeze.

"Hey, the orange ones won't be looked at as high tides. Drinks like that aren't very distinguishable." Taiki says to the two who were fighting.

"What kind of person are you? Saying all these weird things." Ruka says to Taiki. "And you Natsume, give me back my first kiss! Return it now! My kiss, my kiss, you stole my first kiss!" Ruka says to Natsume. Mikan ran while everyone was in a middle of a conversation. She ran outside and thought of the problem.

"Scared me," Mikan says as she was panting from a long run.

"Scared me that I couldn't look at him, but judging from his look he doesn't quite remember. Then I must pretend that I don't care." Mikan says to herself. Then, Natsume appeared at her back.

"Mikan," Natsume called as Mikan had her mouth dropped behind Natsume.

"It can't be that he remembered what happened last night?! Oh my god, if I said that I had been kissed, you would feel very awkward right? But I don't want to say that you didn't kiss me either. I will regret it for a lifetime. It's my first kiss. I really can't confess." Mikan thought, then, she walked towards Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, anything you want?" Mikan asked Natsume, but Natsume doubted about Mikan's look – she was nervous, and you can tell.

"Even if I told myself that I wouldn't care, I really do, especially when I see Natsume's lips. Wait, last night, I fell asleep- that could be my excuse." Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume's lips.

"It was you who put the blanket over me?" Natsume asked.

"So it was something that small? Don't worry, it was nothing." Mikan replied. "Oh, it's almost time for class," Mikan says as she looked at her watch, "I'm going to the bathroom." Mikan ran after, but Natsume tried to call her. Mikan continued to run after.

"What…" Natsume said to himself, "Was it Mikan, the one I kissed was Mikan?" Natsume said as he was holding his black eye.

Before class started, every body surrounded someone's chair. They were really shocked to see – someone cursed a class mate through this. You can say it was terrible – skulls, pictures of it, bad words, someone in class hated a pupil. Then, Ruka spoke his opinion.

"Only a kid would do something like this. Wait, if it was my kiss that was stolen, it should be Natsume that they want. Do you have any rivals?" Ruka says.

"Gee, how could someone be doing this?" Koko asked.

"What person would hate me like this? And did all this," Mikan asked.

"Student, I'm so ecstatic. This hasn't happen before, has it?" Koko asked, being the teacher in the story.

"This kind of case hasn't happen for a long time." Yuu replied, being the student. "Mr. Narumi, looking at this case, what are you thinking?"

"According to the clues, if we want to find out who did it, it'll be a bit dangerous." Koko said.

"No, no, no. According to the placing of these notes, it tells us who knows Mikan's seat is." Yuu says.

"It could be someone from this class," Koko says.

"Narumi-sensei, calm down. This is too obvious, we might have been tricked." Yuu says.

"He is too tricky and witty." Koko says.

"Have you guys finished chit-chattering?" Ruka asked the two.

"This thing is just a silly prank. Don't think too much of it." Natsume says.

"You're right, for this kind of prank to happen at an all boys' school; that means the person wants revenge." Ruka said.

"This kind of situation seems like it happens more often in an all girls' school." Mikan says.

"Mikan, don't worry." Ruka says as he took of his jacket, "Looking at my strong built body, its existence is for protecting you." Ruka says as Mikan gave a sweat drop and nodded.

"Hey, Mikan has just been chosen as the school's idol!" Koko says. "It must be someone who is jealous of Mikan! It's a warning from him."

"But things are not that easy. There will be more complications later on." Yuu said.

"We haven't figured out this thing yet, don't say such ridiculous things." Natsume said, "Ruka, come on. We're going to be late."

"Natsume, you're too careless. Mikan is being bullied." Ruka says to Natsume.

END OF CHAPTER…………………………………………………………………………………..


	19. Addicted to Kissing

Chapter 19 – Addicted to Kissing

"Natsume, you're too careless. Mikan is being bullied." Ruka says to Natsume.

"Even if I am cold-blooded, I don't want to argue with something ridiculous like this. Let's go now." Natsume replied as Ruka didn't follow Natsume. Everyone left except for Ruka, who was worried about Mikan. Mikan tried to talk to Ruka.

"Ruka, don't worry. I am a very big strong man, and definitely won't be affected by this kind of thing." Mikan says to Ruka, as Natsume took Ruka's bag and handed over him. Then, Ruka answered Mikan.

"Mikan, it's good that you're okay. If you're ever going to fight, count me in." Ruka answered as he practiced punching, "Be safe, Mikan. I'm going now for practice."

"Okay, good luck, do good and goodbye." Mikan bids Ruka goodbye. Then, Mikan sat down, and placed the curses under her table. As she was fixing them, Senri looked at her, and gave an evil smile. Perhaps the culprit might be Senri Nakao… Maybe, but no one knows.

It was dark already, and Mikan was all alone in her room, talking to herself about the criticisms.

"Ah, who could hate me so much?" Mikan asked herself; she was mad already, "Yes, Natsume said that this was only a ridiculous prank. Mikan, don't take this seriously. I don't have time for this nautical nonsense. I just need to be Natsume's number one FAN! And support him that is the most important thing." Mikan says as Natsume entered the room.

"What are you blabbering about to yourself?" Natsume asked while Mikan hid the curses.

"No… I'm not blabbering to myself." Mikan replied.

"You just did." Natsume said.

"I did?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Natsume, does your eye still hurt?"

"Hmm, when you don't press it, it doesn't hurt. It's almost recovered." Natsume replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Mikan says.

"So much suffering, so much! I must be the girl who has the most miserable life! I actually punched the guy who gave me my first kiss. And I hit him really hard too. But this is quite special. I don't think anyone has had the experience as me." Mikan thought as she was laughing on her own. Natsume noticed this, and talked to her.

"You're laughing secretly again." Natsume says to Mikan, "Don't start the habit of secretly laughing behind my back, okay? All the Goosebumps on my arm are forming. "

"When… When did I secretly laugh?" Mikan asked. "Oh, I'm hungry. My blood sugar is low, my mind has blanked out, that's why I'm like this. Let's go eat." Mikan walked to the door as Natsume stopped her.

"Hey, you come over here." Natsume said as Mikan went near him.

"What is it?" Mikan asked Natsume. Then, Natsume was getting closer to Mikan, which made her nervous. Mikan thought that she will be kissed by Natsume again, so she closed her eyes, and waited for the awaiting kiss. Natsume was just shaking off the leaves Mikan had on her hair. When Natsume wanted to talk, Mikan had her eyes closed, and her lips ready. But Natsume doubted about it.

"It looks like I really kissed this guy. How could I forget? Never mind, I'll just pretend that it never happened." Natsume thought. Then, Natsume started to speak to Mikan.

"Were you just sleeping on the field just now? You brought back some leaves." Natsume says.

"Oh yes, yes… I was there sleeping." Mikan replied as she was feeling like an idiot inside.

"Let's go… You behave strangely when you're hungry" After Natsume said this, he went to the canteen while Mikan was left in the room, thinking about her mistake.

"Oh my god, I thought he was going to kiss me. Oh my mom… Have I been addicted to kissing?" Mikan thought as she was slapping her face. "I now know what I care about. That was my first kiss. I should have never been kissed in that situation. I want to be kissed in a place that's romantic. Natsume… You owe me a real first kiss!!! Return my first kiss!" Mikan's eyebrows were crossed, her mouth was showing her teeth, and she was acting like a tiger.

The next day, the same thing happens. But this was worse… Mikan's uniform was soaked wet. And she has to wear ordinary clothes in going to school.

"This is really an uncommon thing." Yuu said.

"There is only one truth." Koko says.

"Too strange," Taiki says, "This could very well be something supernatural."

"No way…" Koko says.

"The clothes are soaking wet!" Mikan says.

"I see that Mikan. You can't wear this uniform today." Yuu said.

"WHO REALLY DID THIS?!" Ruka shouted. He kept on scratching his hair because of this, "I'm really not calm! Hey, who really did this? Aren't you all aware of what my golden right foot can do?" Ruka made a double-flying kick after. "Okay, whoever wants to fight, come on! Bring it on!"

"This person couldn't say it out loud so he did this." Natsume says.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Ruka, don't worry. I won't admit defeat like this. Anyways, this uniform will be dried under the sun. Am I right?" Mikan says with a cheerful smile, trying to hide the grief. "Oh yeah, Yuu, Koko, help me take these outside." Mikan asked the two.

"Okay." The two replied as they took her uniform and put it under the sun.

"I'll help you dry your books Mikan." Taiki said.

"Arigatou." Mikan said.

"Mikan," Ruka was really worried.

"Ruka, don't worry. I won't get mad with something this small. Anyways, my good quality is my good spirit, and it can never be knocked down." Mikan replied as Natsume started to ask.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Nothing to worry about." Mikan replied. "Oh yeah Ruka. Would you mind going with me to the other classroom to borrow some books? My books won't probably be dry until classes are over."

"Okay, okay… I know them well." Ruka replied.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Come on!" Ruka said as they walk to the other class. Then, Natsume thought.

"Mikan, why haven't you lost your temper yet? It's only a small matter." Natsume thought about Mikan. Then, after Natsume went out to follow the two, Senri gave another evil smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mikan, I would have caught the guy, and turn the classroom upside down just to find him. The culprit is really too much. Don't worry, after we borrowed some books, it doesn't matter if it's an English textbook, Science or Math book, who did I wrong? It's really scaring me." Ruka said to Mikan.

"But I've decided that when Natsume sees any obstacles, I'll be his supporter. Nothing is more important than Natsume's fire casting. So this kind of kids' prank will not worry me. Just stay calm Mikan, okay?" Mikan thought.

"Hey, we must face this problem together, okay?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Hey guys! BIG NEWS, BIG NEWS, BIG NEWS!!!" Yuu shouted. "Just now, one of the seniors told me that Shuichi Hideaki just defeated the lightning blaze Yuri Morimoto." Then, Natsume avoided the conversation, since it was about Shuichi.

"I thought Yuri Morimoto won 4 years in a row. Wasn't the record before his too?" Koko asked.

"Well yeah, but Shuichi had beaten him! Actually, Shuichi is in the school now to demonstrate some moves!" Yuu said.

"That man of muscle really dares to come to our school? True or false, is he even that strong?" Ruka asked. Then, Shuichi came out from nowhere…

"Right, I'm really that strong." Shuichi says as the gang was surprised to see the Ice Prince. "What. Did I scare you gold hair channel?" Shuichi asked Ruka. Ruka tried to fight back. But he laughed so loud at first.

"What golden hair channel?! Are you sure you're here to take a chance?! You take a look around these 4 people. Everyone has a strong-built body and an alice that can defeat you!" Ruka replied.

"But your Alice is animal pheromone, and it's useless." Shuichi says as Ruka was surprised.

"You win first round, but anyways we'll beat you until you nose bleed. If you're brave enough, come here, looking to die." Ruka says as Mikan tries to fight in words.

"Hey you Smelly Ice Man! Didn't I warn you not to come here ever again? GET OUT!!!!!" Mikan was so mad at Shuichi!!!

"You came here for military secrets? I think that you're afraid. Oh, you must be afraid of Alice Academy's famous shining and unbeaten striker sprinter's leg! Is that right Natsume?" Ruka said to Shuichi…

"That's right! Shuichi's a loser. Loser, Loser, loser…" The gang said to Shuichi. But Shuichi warned Natsume.

"Hyuuga Natsume, if you don't try harder, you'll quickly become useless." Shuichi says to Natsume. After that, Mikan landed on the ground, and pushed Shuichi out.

"You… go out… pissing me off." Mikan says to Shuichi.

"You go away, you're too much! If you won't go, we'll beat you up." Ruka said to Shuichi, defending his friend.

"You go out already! I'm telling you, are you going or not?!" Mikan says, pushing Shuichi outside, but Shuichi caught Mikan, and he covered her mouth with his hand, so Mikan won't be able to shout. He held her securely so she wouldn't escape. When Natsume saw this, he was worried already for Mikan. He asked Shuichi if he could let her go.

"Shuichi, you better let go of him!" Natsume was angry already.

"Natsume, why don't you join in a duel? You know, with me as the Ice Prince and you as the Fire Lord, we can duel. I can't stand not seeing someone like you in the arena. Also without you there, it will be very boring." Shuichi says to Natsume as it was an insult. Then, Natsume answered.

"Okay, I know. Now let him go!" Natsume said to Shuichi.

"You answered so calmly. Okay, I'll return him now." Shuichi returned Mikan after. Then, Mikan shove the Ice Prince.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Mikan shouted at Shuichi.

"Natsume, I'll be expecting you. This time, don't back-out." Shuichi says as he walks away from the classroom. Everyone was still mad at Shuichi. Mikan had her eyebrows crossed. She was really mad – how can someone say those bad things to a person? It was very terrible. Then, Natsume asked Mikan's condition.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume asked the Mad Mikan.

"I'm fine," Mikan replied, resisting the anger that lies beneath her. "Hey Natsume, what about you? What are you going to do now?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Natsume answered.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

NOTE – To all the people who watched Hana-Kimi, I would add some changes for the story. If you noticed some, please accept. Thanks by the way again for those who reviewed me. Keep on supporting "For You in Full Blossom." MXN forever!!! As for those who liked Ruka's behavior, don't worry! I've got him all under control. Anyways;

Japanese; Arigatou

Chinese; Xie Xie Nin

Russian; Spasibah

Italian; Gratzi

Spanish; Muchas Gracias

Filipino; Salamat

Korean; Gahm sah hahm ni da

French; Merci

Hindi; dhanyavAd

English; Thank you!

I thank you very much for those who reviewed me, and I fully appreciate your time in reading my story. Thanks for those who liked my story, may you continue on supporting it. I want you all to know how much I'm thankful…

Glitter-gal101/ SaBRinA )


	20. Brother's Back

Chapter 20 – Brother's Back

Mikan and Natsume were walking, planning to go to the next building for another class. Then, they heard someone who was calling them. It was Ruka, and he had something important.

"Natsume, Mikan!" Ruka called the two.

"Ruka, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"This principal wanted to give me this letter to you. It looks like it's from overseas." Ruka says.

"Really, looks like my brother sent it." Mikan said as she opened the letter. As she read it, she was surprised; she screamed and started to run like the wind! Mikan disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Wow! He runs very fast! He disappeared in a flash!" Ruka says to Natsume. "Hey, did he run into any problems?"

Mikan continued running and running, until she stopped by to rest. "Oh my god, this is too great! Brother is coming tomorrow! Brother is coming tomorrow! How could he be so sudden? Also, tomorrow morning is his flight. Oh yeah, brother doesn't know that I'm in an all boys' school! Ah, I'm dead for sure!!! Then, with me being a guy, won't I be exposed?!" Mikan says to herself.

On the other hand, while Doctor Mei Tian was fixing his stuff, he heard loud footsteps. They were running and he already knew who it was. It was the girl who studied in Alice Academy. You're right; it was none other than Mikan Sakura. As the doctor heard the footsteps, he quickly went to the door to lock it so Mikan wouldn't come in and bother him. But Mikan already opened it, and they were having a battle between who gets the door first.

"Teacher, I'm begging you. Save me please!" Mikan pleaded.

"I'm busy, go find someone else." Dr. Mei replied as he was pushing the door.

"Teacher, I can't. You're the only one in the world who can help me." Mikan says as she pushes the door so she can enter. But Dr. Mei succeeded and won the war. But in the end, they talked inside.

"From a 30 year old man, you're going to borrow a young girl's dress." Dr. Mei says as he begins to shout after, "How can I possibly have something like that?!!!"

"How can you not have something like that? Aren't you gay? You must have girl's outfit. Who knows, you might even be a drag queen." Mikan answered.

"Even if I have a girl's outfit, they're definitely not your style. We have different personalities. Go find a solution by yourself. Anyways, I don't believe you didn't bring a single dress inside your luggage." Dr. Mei said.

"Teacher, it's not like you don't know. How can I pack something like that inside my bag? It's too risky!" Mikan answered.

"Then go buy it yourself." Dr. Mei replied.

"Time's running out. I don't have time to buy it. And there's an English test tomorrow and there's at least 15 students in my class who want me to tutor them. Please teacher, I'm begging you!" Mikan pleaded.

"Your marks are good. Then good is good." Dr. Mei says as he was reading a book.

"Teacher, I'm really telling the truth. You must have something right? Even if you don't, you must have friends that are drag queens." Mikan says as the doctor closed his book aloud, making Mikan feel terrified.

"Who told you that being gay is the same as being a drag queen? Also, look at yourself." Dr Mei says as Mikan looked at herself, "You're the one that's a drag queen."

"You're right." Mikan answered. "Teacher, this is really a big emergency. It's even more important than a comet crashing. You must help me!" Then, Dr. Mei waved his hair.

"You're really a bad example." Dr. Mei says as he faces the window. Then, Mikan follows him.

"Teacher, I'm begging you." Mikan fell on her knees, "I don't have classmates who are girls. They're all guys. And only you know that I'm a girl. Help me!"

"OKAY!" Dr. Mei answered already, "First don't touch me already."

"I beg you," Mikan says, "I really don't know what to do." Then, doctor Mei pulled put his cell phone and called a person.

"Wow teacher, you really have friends who are drag queens." Mikan says as the doctor gave her an icy stare.

"I'm calling my sister." Dr. Mei replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mikan answered as the doctor was dialing numbers on the phone. On the other hand, Mikan massages the doctor's right arm. Since the doctor despised her, he tries not to be touched by Mikan.

It was night already, and Natsume was reading a book inside his room. Natsume looked at his watch. It looks like Mikan hasn't arrived yet. After a few minutes, Mikan entered the room with a paper bag, dog tired. When she saw Natsume, she was surprised as Natsume doubted it.

"You didn't sleep yet?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Where did you go? What are you carrying?" Natsume asked Mikan. Then, Mikan hid the bag after.

"Nothing, nothing." Mikan says as she went straightly to bed, but Natsume blocked her.

"Wait a minute. Every time you lie, your right ear moves." Natsume noticed Mikan, her right ear was moving.

"Really?" Mikan asked as she covered her right ear. "Hey, you're lying!"

"You're the one lying baka. What's in the bag? Is it delicious food? Take it out and let's eat." Natsume asked Mikan. Actually, the paper bag holds Mikan's dress for tomorrow. After that, Mikan created an excuse to escape from Natsume's test.

"Yes, it's something good to eat, but you can't eat it." Mikan says as she climbed to her bed, "Because you have a big competition so you can't eat anything of that sort okay?" then, Mikan raised her hand, "Stop, I'm going to sleep now. Good night!"

"Hey, you're so dirty. You haven't taken a bath yet." Natsume says.

"Um, I'll take a bath tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep. Good night." Mikan replied as she lay down.

"I think tonight I'll have to guard this safely." Mikan thought.

"Mikan's mind is usually easy to read. What is she up to this time? Something secretive and I hope it's not bad." Natsume thought. Then, Mikan stole a look from Natsume. She looked if he's gone but when Natsume looked at her, she tried to sleep already.

The next day, Mikan was granted permission to leave the academy for a while and see her brother. While Mikan was walking, Natsume was following her, since Gakuen Alice was an open school now, yet it was strictly guarded. As she was walking and him following, Mikan went to the ladies restroom secretly and she was there for a few minutes. For the mean time, Natsume was hiding behind the tree, spying on what Mikan will be doing next. Then, he sees Mikan in a lovely dress. She was wearing a royal blue dress, and it was above her knee. She looked at her watch, and noticed that she was late, so she ran. Natsume thought.

"A lacy outfit, he doesn't even look like a guy. I never thought that he looks very cute in a dress. Wait Hyuuga, he's a girl! Why would she pretend to be a girl again? Maybe… she's going on a date. But who else knows that she's a girl?" Natsume thought. Then, he continued following Mikan. Then, Mikan arrived at a restaurant. A boy was expecting her, and then Mikan called.

"Brother Shiro!" Mikan called as she opened her arms and hugged her brother. "Brother, I really wanted to see you!"

"I wanted to see you too!" Mikan's brother, Shiro replied.

"You scared me back then!" Mikan says as she was creating a conversation with her brother.

"So, it was only her brother," Natsume thought as he sees them going inside the restaurant, "Hey, why am I here eavesdropping?" Then, Natsume walked away after.

Inside the restaurant, Mikan and Shiro were talking...

"What?" Mikan asked.

"What's with your hair?" Shiro asked.

"I, I cut it when I came here." Mikan answered.

"Why did you cut it? Didn't you like pigtails anymore?" Shiro asked.

"Hair grows fast, it'll go long fast. Oh yeah brother, why did you suddenly came here?" Mikan says.

"I'm here for an art meeting. This is something in my expertise field. I'll be staying here for two weeks." Shiro replied.

"Ah, two weeks that long?" Mikan thought. After a while, Shiro sighed. Mikan noticed, so she tried to cheer up her brother.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Mikan asked the sighing Shiro.

"Nothing, looking at you growing up. And you know what you want to do. Even in changing schools, you're not discussing that with your brother. And you're not obedient anymore." Shiro says.

"Hey, I'm obedient, but if I talked about it with you, you won't agree with it." Mikan answered.

"That's right," Shiro replied as she displayed her sunny smile.

"So, did you meet that fire casting idol of yours? That's your goal for coming here right?" Shiro asked Mikan.

"Brother, I was just thinking. Why haven't you asked me that yet? You are so patient! But I really met him and it was worth the trip." Mikan says.

"Worth it," Shiro says as he gave another sighed, "You know if it wasn't for him, how could you transform from a 70kg with no confidence into a very good looking slimmed girl? I wouldn't have let you off so easily, do you know?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes brother. Here, look at my picture before." Mikan pulled out her wallet, and took the picture of her when she was fat. She showed it to her brother after. "Look carefully and clearly. I was so fat back then, but now, I can face problems with ease." Mikan's brother laughed after.

"When you were fat, you were more obedient, not like now." Shiro says to Mikan.

"Since we were young, my brother acted more like a father than my actual dad. He wanted to know everything about me. Also, he was stubborn. Since we were young, he never wanted me to love Natsume. To him, Natsume was someone broadcasted on TV. So, this time I left home because of Natsume. He must be very angry with me but just hasn't expressed his anger yet. But before my brother goes, I can never let him know that I'm in an all boys' school. Or else I'll be dead for sure." Mikan thought.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	21. Senri is The Culprit!

Chapter 21 – Senri was the Culprit!

It was night time already, and Mikan, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Taiki were eating fish noodle soup for dinner. As they were eating, Mikan created a conversation.

"Hey, I heard this is organic." Mikan says.

"Organic? This is obviously fish." Koko answered as everybody laughed. Then, Ruka talked to Mikan.

"Mikan, where did you go during the day? Did you know I was going to take you to try the Squid Noodles shop?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, I was with my brother. He especially came from America to see me." Mikan answered. Then Ruka paused for a while.

"So… You do have a brother. He must be as handsome as you." Ruka said.

"You want to see a picture of him?" Mikan asked as she pulled out her wallet and took out the picture, then she passed it to Ruka, and Ruka passed it to the gang.

"Wow, he's so handsome looking just like RAIN." Ruka said. **(A/N: I don't know what came over me back then!!!)**

"Hey in the back of the photo there is-." Taiki said, as if he was saying like there was a ghost behind the photo.

"Don't talk nonsense! Hey Mikan, you don't look any like you brother." Koko said.

"Oh no, my brother is the child of my father and his ex-wife. My brother resembles his own mother, and I resemble my mother. So we don't look that alike. But don't look down on him. He may be young, but he's in Harvard Medical School majoring in cardiology. He is the number 1 student in his field." Mikan replied.

"Wow, then your brother is a smart and handsome guy. When he becomes a doctor, you can be the nurse." Ruka said as he dropped his chopsticks and took a hold of Yuu's shoulder, "Then you'll become the most popular nurse in the hospital."

"Nurse?" Mikan asked Ruka. Then, Senri happens to pass by the gang, so he talked to Mikan.

"Mikan, how old are you?" Senri asked Mikan, "Still sitting there needing your brother? You're too naïve."

"Hey, why are you saying this?" Mikan asked.

"It means that I can't stand you." Senri answered.

"Whoa, you're too weird. We're chatting here, what does that have to do with you?" Mikan asked Senri.

"The topic you were talking about was too boring. Never would I wonder that a whole group of boring people would be listening." Senri said as they all stood up.

"Hey, if you dislike Mikan, that's fine. Why are you insulting us too?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah Senri Nakao. You really have nothing better to do. Don't you feel that you're a girl and are learning to get jealous? I really can't understand you." Ruka said.

"Who said that you can call me by my full name? I'm Senri-chan." Senri said.

"Okay, Senri-chan, okay. Then maybe I should start calling you little sweetie then." Ruka replied as the three laughed. Then, Senri called Senior Nanba as he went to their place.

"The canteen is filled with your noise. It's too noisy." Senior Nan said.

"Senior, it was Senri. We were eating our dinner peacefully and then he came over to start something." Yuu said.

"Senri-Chan, were you the one who started it?" Senior Nanba asked Senri. Then, Senri defended himself with his own words.

"Who's the one starting it? They're not even worthy." Senri replied. This made the gang gasp even Mikan. Then, Ruka was so mad; he wanted to beat Senri up.

"Senri, what kind of attitude is that? You're too much. You must apologize to me right now or else I won't care if you're a girl or not and beat you up." Ruka said, pulling his sleeves up, about to beat Senri up. But the gang stopped him.

"Ruka, stop." Mikan says, holding Ruka while he's mad as the Senri hides behind Senior Nanba. They were telling him to stop until Senior Nanba made his decision.

"Ruka Nogi," Senior Nanba said, "You're an athlete. Don't bully little sisters." After Senior Nanba said this, Senri hits Ruka then went back to Senior Nanba's safe side. Then, Ruka began to laugh.

"Did you see that? He hit me." Ruka said, being backed away by his friends, afraid he might do something bad to a student.

"You're the harsh one that always wants to hit people for no reason." Senri said.

"Who scared of whom? I'm Gakuen Alice's golden right foot. You come here and we'll really hit each other. Or maybe come and apologize! Don't tell me I'm not a gentleman." Ruka called to Senri, but Senri walk. Then, Senior Nanba tried to say something.

"Ruka Nogi, you're too much." Senior Nanba said.

"But Senior, Senri's been acting a little strange." Koko said.

"There is nothing to be angry with Senri. Don't worry, continue eating." After Senior Nanba said this, he walked away. Then, Koko tried to speak.

"It looks like all this time the culprit is always disturbing Mikan. Maybe it's Senri." Koko said.

"Yeah," Everybody says.

"His body is filled with jealous spirits. It must be him." Taiki said.

"Okay, okay, don't talk about it. I don't like guessing without any evidence." Mikan said to the gang.

"This is not something foolish, Mikan. Senri has a lot of motives. In the idol election, he lost to Mikan by one vote. That makes sense. Senri's popularity is decreasing here in this school Mikan." Yuu said.

"Jealousy is a very scary thing." Koko said.

"Yeah, he's a man acting like a woman filled with jealousy." Ruka said. "He'll go over the limit to do anything that we won't expect am I right?" Then he asked Mikan if he's right.

"I've eaten enough." Mikan said as she went to her room. Natsume saw Mikan when she entered the room – she was like angry for some reason. She slammed the door because she was in a bad mood, and she went straightly to bed.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you? Are you mad at somebody?" Natsume asked her but she ignored him.

"I never thought that Mikan would be so moody. Living with her for long, sometimes I think she's a guy and forgetting that she's really a girl." Natsume thought.

"You don't feel like talking? Okay, I'll turn of the lights now." Natsume said to Mikan. Then, he stood up, and turned off the lights. Mikan on the other hand, was still sad after the fight that happened a while ago. Then, she slept after, and had a nightmare.

MIKAN'S NIGHTMARE:

Mikan was walking, wearing her school uniform as usual. She was searching for her friends. She was calling their names. It felt like the school was empty. No one was there.

"Ruka, teacher (Mikan meant Dr. Mei Tian), Natsume!" Mikan called. She was searching every where. Then, she was people inside the classroom. She opened the door, and she noticed that no one was really there.

"Ruka, teacher, Natsume, where are you?!" Mikan continued to call, yet nobody wanted to show themselves. This time, she was worried. She was afraid maybe because of the boys not showing themselves. Yet she wondered. She ran out of the classroom, and suddenly she was wearing a girl's outfit.

"Classmates, where are you?!" Mikan called. Then, she saw Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Taiki in front of her. She was relieved, but something went wrong.

"Ruka, you're all here!" Mikan ran towards them, but Senri took a hold of her and said; "Everyone, look! Mikan is dressed as a girl! Everyone look! Mikan is a girl in an all boys' school!" Then, Mikan looked at herself, and she wondered why was she wearing a girl's outfit? Her secret was exposed!

"No, I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl!" Mikan said to Senri.

"Bitch," Senri says as he was pointing outside, "Hurry and go away!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Mikan shouted to Senri as he continued dancing.

"Bitch, Mikan is a girl, Mikan is a girl!" Senri said to everyone.

"Stop lying, I'm not a girl!" Mikan continued. Then, Mikan turned around and called Ruka, but he was not there where Mikan thought he was. Then, the classroom behind her opened the doors and windows. Boys appeared, they laughed at Mikan.

"I'm not a girl!" Mikan said as she looked at everyone. "Don't laugh at me, Natsume where are you?! Where are you?! Natsume, save me!" Mikan called for Natsume, and then he appeared. She sighed in relief, but Natsume was mad to see her.

"Natsume, please save me! You must save me," Mikan said, holding the hand of Natsume. Natsume was so mad.

"You lied to me," Natsume said, he was very angry to see Mikan, "I trusted you… I hate you!!!"

"I didn't purposely lie!" Mikan said but Natsume won't believe her anymore.

"Go… you're not welcomed here anymore." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Natsume, I'm begging you. Please believe me! Natsume," Mikan cried. Then, her brother appeared from nowhere, he held Mikan's hand and said; "Mikan, come home with me!"

"Brother I don't want, I won't go home!" Mikan was trying to let go of her hand, then her brother's cell phone rang and he let go of Mikan's hand. She ran away as Natsume followed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't want to go home; I don't want to go home." Mikan was having a nightmare. Then, Natsume tried to wake her up. Her cell phone was ringing, and Natsume was handing it to Mikan.

"Mikan, Mikan, you have a call." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan woke up, took the phone and talked.

"Hello," Mikan said, "What?! You can't!" Mikan sat on the bed, "School is not open tomorrow. We're going outdoors for class, going to the museum and art galleries. We're going to many places. I can't, we're leaving at 8:00 am. I really can't. There will be no one at school tomorrow. Okay I know. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Where did you come up with this outdoor class tomorrow? Who are you trying to lie to?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"My brother, he wanted to come to school to have a look around. I don't want him to come." Mikan answered.

"Why don't you want him to come?" Natsume asked.

"Please, look at my situation here. How can I let him come? This is a boys' school." Mikan replied.

"Oh… Your brother can't come to boys' school." Natsume says like it's not possible.

"Anyways, I don't want him to come." Mikan said, and she lied down after trying to sleep. Then, Natsume noticed Mikan.

"It looks like you had a bad dream. You kept saying 'I don't want to go home; I don't want to go home'." Natsume said as Mikan cried due to her problem.

The next day, the pranks continued. But this time, it was serious. On Mikan's desk, there was a bloodlike sign written all over. It was horrible. Actually, very scary because it was the most hurtful thing that Mikan saw, but she never cried due to it. Mikan's a strong girl, and nothing would block her way with a small thing. But this time, she wanted to release her anger, but she tries to resist it.

"How could there still be such a thing now?" Koko asked.

"Who was Mikan mad at?" Yuu asked. "Did Mikan found out someone's deep dark secret?"

"Hey, Mikan's an easy-going person. Who would want to cast a spell on Mikan?" Taiki asked the four.

"A spell," Koko said, "Should we report this to the police? Is it possible that Mikan is fighting against a wacko?" This time, Mikan can take her anger anymore. She wanted to shout to everyone. Mikan thought; "I have enough problems already. It doesn't matter if it's about Natsume or Shuichi or the brother that suddenly came to find me, so many things and nothing I can solve! I really don't have time to take care of this jerk!"

Then, she put her hands on the table, and shouted; "WHO REALLY DID THIS?!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!!!" Then, Mikan faced her friends, "I'm telling you, don't get involved in this. I'm going to catch this person by myself. DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Mikan was scary that time – really scary. She pushed her table, and ran away.

"He's too much, who is he? Stand up if you have the guts. Playing this dirty trick…" Ruka asked.

After class, Senri was inside, with no one there. He was holding a trash can, and he threw it on Mikan's chair. He despised Mikan so much. Then, Mikan appeared from nowhere and saw Senri.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan said as Senri ran, but Mikan stopped him. Mikan pulled him, and Senri dropped his things. "It's you Senri Nakao! Why do you hate me so much?" Mikan asked Senri.

"Hating you… Do I need a reason?" Senri asked. While Senri was picking up his things, Mikan took his wallet and saw a picture of Senior Nanba.

"Senior Nanba?" Mikan said.

"Give it back to me!" Senri said as he grabbed his wallet from Mikan.

"So you like Senior Nan. You think I'm in a relationship with Senior Nan? You did all that because you were jealous?!" Mikan asked Senri.

"Who's jealous of whom? Don't be too proud for yourself. I just hate people like you!" Senri replied as he was going to the door but Mikan blocked him.

"Wait, Senri-Chan, can't we be just friends? Let's be friends," Mikan said.

"Are you an idiot?" Senri asked, "Don't think that you've already caught me red-handed, that I'll have to listen to you! I'll still hate you and go against you until you're out of this school!!!" Senri walked towards the door after, but Mikan tried to stop him.

"Wait Senri-Chan, wait!" Mikan said.

"I never liked you! How can we be friends?" Senri said.

"Senri, then, then, what if I told you that I transferred here in Alice Academy is because I have someone I like here but he is definitely not Senior Nanba. Can you be nicer to me?" Mikan said this as Senri felt a little better inside.

"Then, who is the one you like?" Senri asked Mikan.

"You've got to promise me first." Mikan answered.

"You're strange. But your behavior's kind of like a girl." Senri said.

"I am…" Mikan replied.

"What?!" Senri asked.

"What I meant was that I am strange…" Mikan answered.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Senri said, "Let's go now."

"Wait until I get my bag." Mikan answered as she went to get her bag, and then walked with Senri outside. After a few minutes of talking, they finally understand each other.

"So the guy that you like is Natsume Hyuuga." Senri said as Mikan smiled, "But you're luckier than me. At least you and Natsume are room mates. You can see him all the time, unlike me and Senior Nanba."

"Being in the same room's pretty good. But it feels kind of awkward sometimes. Yeah, it's difficult to have a secret like that." Senri says.

"Right, it's keeping the secret a secret that's hard." Mikan says as they both laughed.

"Oh yeah, I have a piano lesson within a few minutes. I need to go now, bye Mikan!" Senri says to Mikan as he went to another building. Mikan ran after, happy that one of her problems was solved.

"Yeah, finally solved a problem." Mikan said. Natsume happens to pass by Mikan, so he called her.

"Hey, did you found out who the culprit was?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's good now. He's not going to come and bully me anymore." Mikan says to Natsume.

"Really, well that's good." Natsume said to Mikan. Natsume stole a look from Mikan and tried to speak.

"It looks like you're not planning to tell me who he is." Natsume says.

"Natsume, since we've been sharing rooms, we finally understand each other. Finally, I resolved one problem and I feel so good!" Mikan exclaimed, "But I have more problems to solve in the future. So I must work harder."

"You're really busy, Mikan." Natsume said.

"That's true." Mikan replied.

"Let's go now." Natsume says.

"Sure," Mikan replied as Natsume messes up Mikan's hair. Then, Mikan thought; "Natsume's really good. He can put himself in my shoes and think of me. He's never forcing me to do anything I don't want to. We really seem like a married couple. If I could walk beside Natsume forever, wouldn't that be great?"

Everything was in peace, until…

"Mikan!" Shiro, Mikan's brother was in front of them. He already knew Mikan's secret. Mikan saw him too, and his brother was very mad to see his little sister in an all boys' school. Oh no! What would Mikan do?

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	22. Thank You Natsume!

Chapter 22 – Oh No! Brother's at School!

"Mikan, what are you doing here?!" Shiro, Mikan's brother asked. He was so mad at Mikan. Then, Mikan went towards her brother.

"Brother, I'm begging you." Mikan says.

"You're too much." Mikan's brother said.

"Please don't say this now! We can talk later. You don't have to explain." Mikan begged for her brother.

"Come back with me now. We're going home!" Shiro, the brother of Mikan said.

"I don't want to." Mikan answered as Natsume let go of Mikan's hand from her brother.

"Enough," Natsume said, "why aren't you letting go of him? Mikan said he didn't want to come back with you. Don't force him." Natsume says.

"And you are?" Mikan's brother asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said.

"Ah, so you're Natsume Hyuuga huh, the fire caster?! Good… very good. You can fire cast now, show me fire coming from your hands. Come on show me!" Shiro said to Natsume, but Natsume didn't show any fire casting for Mikan's brother. Then, Mikan's brother turned around on her and said; "Mikan, you transferred schools because you wanted to see him fire cast right? Tell him to fire cast for us. Only then you'll be satisfied, right?" But Mikan refused the offer, "You know what Mikan, you're too much! You transferred here just because of him?"

"Bro, I can't, not now! Natsume tries to fire cast so hard but because of his health, he needs to recover more!" Mikan said to her brother, which made his brother pause for a while.

"So he can't fire cast for now," Shiro said, "Don't worry, I'll be here for 2 weeks. Within these two weeks, if he can fire cast and win a duel, you'll stay, and if not, you're going to be a good girl and come back with me okay?!" These words that Shiro said made Mikan's jaw drop. It's because of now, Natsume really can't fire cast because of his health, and whenever he tries to, he loses to himself. Mikan was really worried this time. Shiro was really mad.

After the incident, Mikan was walking inside the building, while Dr. Mei Tian happens to pass by her. Mikan was very happy to see Doctor Mei because she knows he's the only person who can help her think of a problem. She smiled after. "Teacher Mei," Mikan said as Dr. Mei ran away from her. Mikan tried to chase Dr. Mei.

"Teacher Mei, why are you running?" Mikan asked Dr. Mei as they continue to run.

"It's no good bumping onto you. I must run." Dr. Mei answered.

"Teacher, don't forget that I'm the 100 meter dasher." Mikan said.

In the end, Mikan and Dr. Mei were in his office. Mikan kept on crying, Dr. Mei's having a headache because of Mikan's never ending problems.

"My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States." Mikan said this again and again which annoyed Dr. Mei so much.

"STOP!!!" Dr. Mei shouted that made Mikan stop, "I already know that your brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take you back to the United States. What's next? Do you need to say it again and again?"

"That's right, what do I do teacher? This is more important than aliens invading the planet earth." Mikan asked Dr. Mei Tian. Dr. Mei Tian sighed after

"Besides aliens invading Earth, don't you have a better example? You seem worried… This means that your brother is serious. Whatever he says, he'll do it." Dr. Mei said as Mikan nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, yes, you're right Teacher Mei! You really do understand it. So what should I do?" Mikan asked, "With Natsume's condition, it's impossible for him to fire cast and duel with another person. And there's also Shuichi pressuring him everyday. I don't want to be a burden for him, but I don't want to go back to the U.S. like this. Teacher, what should I do? Help me please!"

"My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States." Mikan said as Dr. Mei Tian covered his ears and shouted; "STOP!"

"To be honest," Dr. Mei Tian says as he turns around towards the window, "I can't think of any ideas to help you. Besides, this is your family matter. What does it have to do with me?" Then, Mikan stood up and went to Dr. Mei, begging to think of more ideas. Unfortunately, Dr. Mei avoids Mikan, but Mikan still begged to think of a really good idea.

"Teacher, don't be like this! You always have a plan. Don't say something so cruel. Hey, what if you meet my brother and help me explain to him. It's easy to recognize him. He has small eyes and a chubby nose, and he always wear suits and ties walking in long strides carrying a briefcase. I beg you teacher! Or maybe, I'll give you the address of the hotel he's staying at and the telephone number for his room and you go meet him. Remember to take along your naked photos and scare him back to the U.S. Teacher, I'm begging you!" Mikan says as Dr. Mei Tian was being annoyed. He was trying to avoid Mikan, but Mikan always tags along.

Dr. Mei waved his hair, "I feel that instead of trying to prevent your brother from bringing you back to the U.S, you just spend time practicing with Natsume in fire casting." Dr Mei said, but this made Mikan puzzled, "Because the chances of Natsume fire casting over his record is more likely to happen than your brother changing his mind. Any man wouldn't want to see his sister in an all boys' school." Because of what Dr. Mei said; Mikan went to the corner, sobbed more and continue to say her phrase.

"My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States. My brother said that if Natsume can't fire cast, he'll take me back to the United States." Mikan continued to say these sentences. Dr. Mei, took out some cotton balls from his table, and put some in each side of his ear so he can't hear Mikan's annoying sentences.

That late afternoon, Mikan was at the benches with the sad face. Then, she decided to walk for a while, and she happens to bump Natsume.

"Natsume," Mikan said.

"Hey Mikan," Natsume replied.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"I'm going to talk to my instructor to tell him that I want to join the spring preliminary duels. I'm going to fire cast there." Natsume answered as he walked away with Mikan.

"Natsume's going to duel in the spring preliminaries? Even though Shuichi always bothers Natsume, I think he is doing his best for me to stay here. With his current condition, he can't even fire cast a target or duel yet. What's the best thing to do? What can I do? That stinky Dr. Mei, I'm faced with huge crisis and he doesn't bother with me." Mikan thought. Then, Mikan accidentally bumped over Natsume.

"Sorry," Mikan said as Natsume turned around.

"Why do I feel that you're talking to yourself behind my back?" Natsume asked.

"Really? Did I say it out loud?" Mikan asked.

"Hey Mikan, can you lend me 500 yen, I forgot to bring money. I have to hand in the registration fees. And could you take care of Yujiro for me? Before the duel, I want to concentrate on training hard." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Ok," Mikan replied as Natsume smiled and walked away. Then, Mikan thought; "Can I help Natsume by taking care of his dog Yujiro?"

After class, Mikan was walking with Yujiro. As they were walking, Mikan was thinking.

"Can I only watch Natsume train furiously?" Mikan thought, and then she saw Natsume having a duel with another person. Natsume has fire, while his enemy controls land. They were fighting, and Natsume lost the first round. Mikan noticed that they've arrived at the arena.

"How did I walk here again? Yujiro," Mikan knelt down, stooping to Yujiro's height, "We're the professional number 1 fans of Natsume. We can't bother him, do you know? What? You also want to learn how to do it? Okay. For number 1, you use your left foot. Look, number 1. And for fans you need to use your right foot." Mikan said as she lifted Yujiro's heavy paw. Then, Ruka happens to pass by and saw Mikan.

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka called.

"Eh, Ruka! Is your practice over?" Mikan asked.

"What are you doing? Looking for Natsume? I'll help you call him." Ruka said to Mikan as he was about to call Natsume, but Mikan didn't want to interrupt Natsume during his practice.

"I was just taking Yujiro for a walk," Mikan answered.

"Hey, do you want to go eat something together? I feel kind of hungry." Ruka asked Mikan.

"Sure, but help me to take Yujiro back." Mikan replied. After they returned Yujiro, they went to Central Town to eat at a new restaurant. Ruka was busy eating noodles, while Mikan never bothers to eat. Ruka noticed, and he asked her.

"Mikan, why are you not eating? Hey, this is a new restaurant and they have the most delicious food here." Ruka asked Mikan.

"Okay, I'll eat." Mikan answered. After she ate the noodles, she liked the taste. "Ruka, this is really good!"

"Delicious, right?" Ruka asked Mikan, "You know what Mikan, a person who comes to study here alone; I can say that the surroundings are different. But if I'm here and taste this food and meeting a boss who has the same hometown as me, I feel that I'm not lonely anymore, right?"

"Ruka, to be with you, is very comfortable. I can feel your happiness. No matter how bad I feel, because of you I feel better already." Mikan said.

"Hey, why are you saying this all of the sudden?" Ruka asked Mikan. "Hey Mikan, you're not going to eat your egg right? I'll just eat it for you." Ruka took Mikan's egg from the noodle soup and he ate it.

"Hey, I didn't say that you can eat it! Oh boss, get me another one!" Mikan said.

"Then I'll give it back to you." Ruka said as he puts back the egg to Mikan's soup.

"Hey, you already ate this! Here you go, it's already yours." Mikan said as she puts back the egg in Ruka's soup.

"Before I wouldn't help with anything, and I thought I was a burden for Natsume, but now I feel so warm and at ease. Because Ruka is not alone, I'm not alone, and Natsume's not alone. We're connected and became a body in life. This is great; Natsume has my support, so I must be strong." Mikan thought.

Night came, and Mikan arrived at her room with food for Natsume. Unfortunately, Natsume was sleeping. She stopped for a while. Mikan saw Natsume sweating. Mikan thought; "It looks like Natsume is forcing himself to do extra training. His life span's going down, and his health's no good. But I don't want to go back to the U.S. Natsume," Then, Mikan put the food on the table and unpacked her things. Natsume smelled something, and he began to speak.

"What's that smell? It smells like food." Natsume said. Mikan heard his voice, so she turned around.

"Oh Natsume, it's just some beef balls and noodle soup. Do you want to eat it?" Mikan asked. Then, Natsume stood up, sat down and ate the noodles. You can see the way he eats – What I mean is that he's hungry. Mikan smiled at Natsume. Then, Mikan tried to talk.

"Natsume," Mikan called.

"Yeah," Natsume said while he was eating.

"Sorry, because of my brother's appearance you now have more pressure. I… I feel bad. And I'm also your number 1 fans. How could something like this happen? But I also want to say to you," Mikan paused for a while. She was very sad because she thinks that she's a burden for Natsume.

"What do you want to say?" Natsume asked.

"I wanted to say… thank you." Mikan said. This made Natsume pause for a while, and then he answered.

"It looks like I am the only one in the world because of 'thank you' will win the duel." Natsume said this, which made Mikan touched.

"Natsume, I feel so touched to hear that." Mikan said to Natsume.

"I think you've mistaken me. I joined the duel because of Shuichi is too bothersome. I don't wish to see him in school all the time. And about your brother's thing, it's just a coincidence. Besides, I still need to join competitions. If he comes or not, it's his problem, now do you understand?" Natsume asked Mikan. "Look, don't keep on thanking me. I'll be scared." Then, Mikan felt like crying.

"I understand. I won't feel any gratitude." Mikan replied.

"Hey, if you do understand, don't crumple your eyebrows together. Be the real you who doesn't have a brain with stupid and persistent attitude. Be a baka (Baka means idiot)." Natsume said.

"Hey, are you insulting me or praising me Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think?" Natsume said as he stood up, "Let's go!"

"Go, go where?" Mikan asked again.

"After eating, I need to burn some calories not through fire, but through exercise, so I'm going jogging." Natsume said.

"Ok, sure. I haven't jogged for a long time." Mikan said.

"Yeah, you need to exercise more before you get fat again." Natsume said.

"HEY! How come you talk like I was fat before?" Mikan asked.

"At first glance, I can tell that you were fat before." Natsume said, which made Mikan blush and surprised.

"How, how did you know?" Mikan asked. Then, she thought; "I think I am really stupid or dumb. Natsume always sees through me, but he also protects me. Natsume thank you. I think the only thing I can do is to not think too much, and pray to god every night hoping that you'll win the duel."

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	23. A Visit at Alice Academy

Chapter 23 – A Visit at Alice Academy

Shiro, Mikan's brother was at Alice Academy. Since Alice Academy was already an open school yet with strict guards, he was able to enter. Shiro wore something that is somehow like a gangster would; long, gold necklaces, a big jacket, loose pants and street shoes. It's his way to blend in, but if you can imagine him, he looks like a freak. Many boys saw his way of dressing and laughed.

Shiro was thinking something fishy. "I think Hyuuga Natsume will never pass my test. No matter how hard you work, it'll all be a waste of time. You caused Mikan to dress up as a guy. That's too big of a price to pay for her. I must be serious solving this problem. But, what if he won the duel? Then I would tell Mikan that she already saw Natsume fire cast and use this excuse to convince Mikan that she already accomplished her goal so I can take Mikan back home with me. I never thought that my plan would be so good. Plus my clothes today – it's too perfect. They will never recognize that I am over 20 years old and a genius from Harvard. These clothes today must make me look like a high school student." Shiro thought, and when he walked inside, people were teasing him; "big brother" Then a guy asked him.

"Hey, big brother. Pretending to be young? Doesn't look like it at all." A guy said to Shiro. Shiro dropped his jaw, and he thought kids these days wear what he's wearing.

Shiro was walking, and he doesn't know where to go, since it's his first time there. Whenever he asked someone, they would go away from him because he's very weird. He was lost until Dr. Mei Tian, the school doctor, who is Mikan's councilor; saw Shiro and kind of like fell in love with him. The doctor's eyes sparkled as he saw Shiro from the window, lost.

"There is an advantage being the school doctor," Dr. Mei thought, "I can see some strange things." Then, he called to Shiro.

"Do you need help with anything?!" Dr. Mei called as Shiro turned around and saw the doctor.

"Yes, you… Do you need help in anything?" Dr. Mei called.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shiro went to Dr. Mei to ask for directions. Shiro stayed there for a while. Shiro entered the infirmary and took a seat.

"The weather is really warm today." Dr. Mei said to Shiro.

"Yes, very warm." Shiro replied. Then, the doctor offered him some tea. Then, Shiro asked the doctor; "May I ask," but the doctor saw a ring on his finger. He saw his ring, and asked.

"Your ring looks very special." Dr. Mei said.

"Oh, this is the University #1 student ring from Harvard Medical School." Shiro answered.

"So we're in the same profession," Dr. Mei said. "But I don't think that you'll be interested in where I graduated." Then, Dr. Mei was started flinging his hand.

"So you're one of our students' parent." Dr. Mei asked.

"You know, children these days are very rebellious. Don't want their parents to visit them." Shiro said.

"But you dressed up to come here, it really is… so special." Dr. Mei Tian said. Then he noticed something about Shiro. He thought; "There is only one school that needs this type of secret students. Coincidentally, he is also from America. What if,"

"Oh yeah," Dr. Mei said, "Alice Academy recently had a transfer student from America. I heard that she did it for her fire casting idol that she adores." Shiro made a reaction due to Dr. Mei's topic.

"Oh really, she is too risky." Shiro said to Dr. Mei, nervous about the discussion

"And this student is a female." Dr. Mei continued as Shiro backed off.

"How can there be a girl in an all boys' school?! Stop joking alright? You must have mistaken it." Shiro said. Then, Dr. Mei laughed.

"I think I've said it earlier. You must really have mistaken me. What I meant was the student is as cute as a girl." Dr. Mei said, and then Shiro sighed in relief.

"I know. How can there be a girl in an all boys' school? You scared me back then." Shiro said. Dr. Mei smiled after.

"Handsome guy, you just revealed everything." Dr. Mei thought.

"But on the topic of this student, he is really special." After Dr. Mei said this, Shiro was surprised and began to ask Dr. Mei about this.

"Special considering what?" Shiro asked Dr. Mei.

"He is the same as Mikan, simple minded and easy to trick. I can't find another human that's like Mikan's brother." Dr. Mei thought.

"Special that," He said, "I heard this student is here because of her fire casting idol that is really sick due to his Alice. Every time he uses it, he wastes his life."

"How can he continue fire casting when he's too sick and is losing his life?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know." Dr. Mei replied.

"Hmm, even though I'm not an expert in healing Alices, but I can tell that he must stop fire casting." Shiro answered.

"Why is that?" Dr. Mei asked as he puts his hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro got so nervous; he wanted to go out because of what the gay doctor's treating him.

"Your hands are cold. Should I lower the temperature of the air conditioner?" Dr. Mei asked.

"Oh, I forgot! I have to do something so I better go now. Thank you and good bye!" Shiro said as he went straightly to the door, but the doctor said some last words.

"You're not my type." Dr. Mei said as he waved his hair.

"But I'm type O." Shiro answered. "You must be type B. You're talking about blood types right?"

"Stop pretending, I am talking about… sex, gender." Dr. Mei replied.

"You're saying that you're…" Shiro said.

"You're correct!" Dr. Mei stood up after, while Shiro runs to the door.

"Mikan, you are exactly like your brother." Dr. Mei said. "It's only one precious egg."

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS:

"You need to defeat your enemy in a duel. But I think it's too difficult for you." Shiro said to Natsume.

"Brother, if he can't win in the duel, it's not his fault. The important thing is that he's fighting for what is right. Do you understand?" Mikan said to her brother.

"A caster that can't fight is useless." Shiro said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You know what Natsume, you're weak. You can use your health problems as an excuse until the duels. You're not qualified to fight me! You're too weak! Who are you joking?" Shuichi said to Natsume.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsume was already fighting Shuichi in a duel. Their forces are equal, and then Natsume thought of Mikan. He thought every sacrifice she does for him. Then he almost fought Shuichi. It's the 3rd round, and if Natsume wins the round, he'll win.

"Natsume, you can do it! Give that cold man some fire!" Mikan shouted to Natsume, and Natsume finally had the strength to do it, but -.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………..

**NOTE: IF YOU THINK IT WAS TOO SHORT, gomennasai!!! (Sorry!)**

**Glitter-gal101 **


	24. Natsume's Negations

Chapter 24 – Natsume's Negations

Mikan was at the arena, sitting on the ground while watching the fire caster do his practice. He creates a fireball, he tries to target it, but he didn't make it. He was exhausted after practice. The masquerading lady was holding water and a towel and a book. She ran towards him and offered the bottle of water that she was holding. He drinks up and closed the bottle. She offered the towel too, and he wiped it on his body. Then, he noticed that she was hiding something.

"Natsume," says Mikan as she took a peek inside the book, "You were so close in hitting that target. Also, there is, oh yes." Mikan took another glance at the book, "In this book, it says that you should increase your speed by 0.5. It'll do better."

"Taking advice from a book," Natsume says as he tries to get the book from Mikan, "What book?"

"There's no book. Nothing," Mikan says as she hid the book behind her. Unfortunately, Natsume knew where it was, so he took it and read its title, "How to Improve on Casting."

"So this is it?" Natsume says, holding the book in his hands, "I never thought that you would have this book in the first place. But better if I took advice from my coach. Isn't that right Mikan?" Natsume asked as she nodded her head.

"Um, Natsume, don't exclude me. I only wanted to help you. But I'm clueless in anything about casting so I did some research. Ok, you can stop now." Mikan says as Natsume continued to look at the contents of the book. Mikan reaches out for the book, but Natsume insists.

"Hey, I want to do borrow it. Lend it to me to see." Natsume says as Mikan continues to get the book.

"Okay, okay don't look at it anymore." Mikan said, holding the book already, taking the book back from Natsume, but Natsume was curious about the book.

"Hey, I wasn't finished reading the book yet." Natsume said. They were fighting for a book. Mikan holds a side, while Natsume was holding the other side. They wanted the book so much. Then, Mikan lost strength, and was pulled by Natsume through the book. Mikan finds herself lying down on Natsume, facing him. Then, she remembered the kiss from the beer party the other night. Mikan's eyes widened. Then, Natsume asked her.

"Mikan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Natsume asked the staring Mikan. Then, Mikan came to her senses, and she looked on the other side. Then, she stood up laughing.

"Hey, remember that… you must increase your speed by 0.5 seconds okay? Okay, continue practicing." Mikan said as she walks away from Natsume. Then, as she walked away, the Ice Prince just appeared.

"Shuichi!" Mikan was surprised to see the Ice Prince, "You jerk, you still dare to come here?! Didn't I warn you not to come?! You…" Shuichi was trying to speak, but Mikan continues to speak, "Oh yes, I know! You must be scared so you're spying on Natsume practicing, huh? Am I right, did I guess right?" Shuichi took the time to look at another distance as he tries to speak.

"Are you done talking? You're such a blabbermouth. With my ability, how can I count Natsume as a worthy rival? I just happened to pass by here and find my good friend here." Shuichi said.

"Good friend," Mikan says to Shuichi, "Please, how can you have friends here? Please…"

"As I was saying shortie, you have a lot to say but in a short time." Shuichi replied.

"Eh, you think you're so great for being tall? Why are you calling me shortie?" Mikan asked, while Natsume was walking back to his place, to make a bull's eye but Shuichi stopped him for a while.

"Natsume Hyuuga, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked as Natsume faced him, "You just saw me and you're already scared? Are you still going to use your health problems as an excuse so you can't fire cast?"

"You jerk, what's wrong with you?! Are you being possessed with an evil spirit or have been cursed? Your rotted teeth falling from your mouth," Mikan said, but Natsume stopped her.

"Mikan, enough. Just ignore him. Let's continue with practice." Natsume said.

"Okay, we'll practice on our own." Mikan said to Natsume as she turned at Natsume, "I'll tell you. I'm not a shortie. You're actually half-animal and half-man." Then Mikan followed Natsume after. She talked to him.

"Natsume, let's just ignore him. You remember right… about the seconds thing. Find the right timing to fire cast." Mikan said. When Natsume was about to strike, Shuichi called him.

"Natsume, just a simple target and you can't make it? You know what Natsume; you don't fit to be a fire caster." Shuichi said to Natsume.

"Hey, you back off from Natsume you jerk!" Mikan said to Shuichi. Then, Shuichi used his Ice Powers to hit the target. He gains the Ice from water inside his body, and he makes a bull's eye on the target. Then, he brags more about him. It happens that Mikan's brother Shiro was walking until he stops by the arena.

"I finally found the sports field." Shiro says, hiding from a block behind. He went near and sees Mikan, Natsume and Shiro. "Hey, isn't that Hyuuga Natsume? What are they doing?" Shiro says to himself. Then, he sees that it was Natsume's turn. Natsume lights up the fire in his hands, focuses on the target, tried to fire cast but because of his health problems, he fell on the ground. Mikan saw this, runs to Natsume and tries to help him. But Natsume was so stubborn, he continued to light up the fire, but he fails to do it and can't target. The pain he was feeling in his chest was very painful. Mikan asked about his condition.

"Natsume, are you alright. Relax first, stop it." Mikan said to Natsume. Then, Shuichi went towards him, trying to brag.

"It's good to have health problems as an excuse so you can't fire cast." Shuichi says as Natsume held his chest. He can't describe the pain. Then, Shuichi was mimicking Natsume. "Oh, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, my chest hurts today, I don't think that I won't be able to fire cast anymore." Then, he got so mad at Natsume, "How can you compete with me like this? Are you joking me?!" Then, Mikan defended Natsume.

"Hey, you've never had the alice that reduces your life every time you use it. You don't understand the pressure he has!" Mikan said to Shuichi.

"Pressure? Even if a caster is in a duel and he's suffering, he would still continue till the end! You like this, you haven't even started but already want to avoid it?!" Shuichi shouted, "Remember this, Hyuuga. Casting and dueling hasn't given up on you! It's you who gave up casting and dueling."

"You don't understand anything!!! You don't understand how miserable Natsume is, okay?! You have no right to talk to him like that!" Mikan said to Shuichi, as she talks to Natsume, "Natsume, let's ignore him."

"Mikan," Natsume tried to speak.

"Hyuuga Natsume, since you've decided to return to the duel match, you must remember that casting is not a game, that you can play whenever you want, and when you don't want to anymore you just drop out! Many had trained hard to achieve what they want! To achieve their highest goals, one has to exceed in their limit, and use their body to win! You can't cast with that kind of attitude!" Shuichi shouted and encouraged Natsume.

"Hey, how can you say that?!" Mikan was pushing Shuichi, "You may go now! Alice Academy doesn't welcome you anyway." Mikan shouted at Shuichi, as Natsume began to speak.

"You can think whatever you want, I don't care. But, I am doing this for those who support me. So, this time I'm casting for myself. It doesn't matter the outcome, well that's my business." Natsume says as he was panting heavily.

"Say whatever you want. I'll be waiting to see your duel. But I'll warn you, don't think of giving up this time. I won't let you give up on yourself." Shuichi said this, and walked away outside the school gate. Then, the two were both alone.

"How come I think he's here to support you? But he's an arrogant wacko! It can't be that, I think too much of it!" Mikan said.

"It doesn't matter what others think. The most important thing is… is our promise to each other." After Natsume said this, Mikan had a ridiculous reaction. Her eyes widened and she continues to breathe fast due to excitement. She was hit inside by what Natsume said.

"Natsume, I'm so touched. No, I meant… my responsibility is heavy. No, what I really mean was… let's work hard!" Mikan said as she resists smiling. Natsume grinned at Mikan, and messed up her short hair.

"Here, I'll help you." Mikan offers help to Natsume. She takes Natsume's hand and rolled it onto her shoulder, lifting a side of him. They slowly walked until they reached the infirmary. "Be careful," Mikan says to Natsume.

On the other hand, remember Mikan's brother who was spying on them? Then, he thought; "The duel will occur in a few days. Hyuuga Natsume, in your current condition, can you really lift up to my standards?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ring!!!" The alarm clock rang. Mikan and Natsume woke up by the sound. Natsume snoozed the clock and prepared it for another day. Natsume stood up after, and Mikan followed next. It was 7:00 or 8:00 by then. They jogged in the Track-and-Field lap. While jogging, Mikan stole a look from Natsume and she smiled after. Then, Natsume was doing some warm-ups as Mikan brings the water and towels. She also brought food for their selves. She ran to Natsume and offered a break.

"Natsume," she called, "take a break and eat something."

"Okay," Natsume answered as he stands up and sits down at the benches. Mikan and Natsume ate together, and were having a break after a very tiring practice.

"Is it good?" Mikan asked Natsume. Natsume nodded his head as an answer. Then, Mikan opens a can of the delicious juice she loved. As she took a sip, the juice sparkled inside her mouth. Natsume looked at Mikan for a while, and continued eating. And then, he asked.

"I want to ask you something," Natsume says to Mikan, "If I can't defeat my enemy in the duels, what will you do?" Mikan got complicated with Natsume's question. She hasn't decided yet on what she's going to do when Natsume loses, but she needs to follow her brother's rules in the bet.

"Then I'll be taken back by force to the U.S by my brother." Mikan replied which worried Natsume, "But don't feel guilty. It's not even your problem; it's my brother causing problems for me. If in the end I have no other choices, I could always quarrel with my brother that I haven't seen you fire cast and won't go back even if I die." Natsume smiled after what Mikan said. Then, he took another glance and asked again.

"Then you? If I can't fire cast, what will you think?" Natsume asked Mikan once more.

"I… Of course I want to stay in Alice Academy because I have so many good friends here. I can't afford to leave." Mikan replied as she takes another sip from her delicious juice. Then, Mikan thought; "It doesn't matter the outcome. I just want to stay by your side." Mikan stole a look from Natsume as Natsume looked at Mikan. Mikan looked away after as Natsume continues to grin at Mikan.

"Stay here…" Natsume says as Mikan faced Natsume, "No matter if I win or lose the duel, you should stay here, okay?" Mikan giggled after.

"Natsume…" Mikan said as Natsume messes up her hair.

"That's not what you promised!" Then, Mikan's brother Shiro appeared from nowhere, standing in front of the two. Mikan stood up after.

"Brother, how did you come here?" Mikan asked as she went to her brother.

"I told you before, Mikan's leave or stay rests on whether if you can defeat your enemy or not. If you don't want me to take Mikan back to the U.S, then focus on winning the duel. Within a few days I'll be leaving Japan. Until then, Mikan's condition depends on you. Based on your current performance, in a few days to win over your enemy, must be hard to achieve!" Shiro said.

"Bro, Natsume is already trying very hard. He's practicing furiously trying to improve. I saw it all! Even if he lost the duel, it's not his fault. What matters is that Natsume is fighting for himself. You just don't understand." Mikan says to her brother. Then, Shiro looked at Natsume for a while, and finally spoke.

"A caster who can't fight or duel is useless." Shiro said that made Natsume mad. Mikan tried to defend Natsume.

"Bro! How can you say something like that?" Mikan asked her brother. She already had her eyebrows crossed. Then, a guy appeared and reported Natsume.

"Natsume, the coach is looking for you." Says the man.

"Okay, I'll be there. Mikan, thanks for the snacks." Replied Natsume as he followed where the guy leads him to his coach. Mikan and Shiro were left fighting.

"Look at him, a useless guy! I talk down on him and he doesn't even get mad. He is so useless." Shiro says. This time, Mikan was very mad.

"Brother," Mikan said as she turned her back away from him, "I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!"

"How can you say something like that to me?!" Shiro asked Mikan. "My insults were to stimulate him to gain progress. It was all for you. Okay, I was rude to talk to him like that. But it's because I'm your brother. A brother that cares for his sister, do you understand?"

"Brother, if you really love me, you have to respect the person I love! When you hurt Natsume, you're hurting me too! Do you know that?!" Mikan asked her brother. She stepped his foot so hard, and ran away after. Shiro called, so she stopped after.

"Mikan, don't forget that even if he wins the duel, whether you can stay or not, is still my decision. Please remember that!" Shiro said, Mikan looked at her brother for a while, very mad, and continued to run away. After Mikan ran, Dr. Mei Tian appears from nowhere. He clapped his hands after seeing the two arguing.

"That was such a touching brother and sister talk." Dr. Mei said.

"You… What are you doing here?" Shiro asked Dr. Mei.

"I'm a school doctor. When I have nothing to do, of course I'd wander around, seeing if anyone's sick." Dr. Mei said to Shiro. He tries to caress his cheek, but Shiro was against him.

"Don't come over," Shiro said. Dr. Mei waved his hair after.

"I already told you before; you're not the type I like. Looking at you, I have no interest at all. And what kind of show were you just acting out? Oh yeah by the way, the ring on your hand – Did you buy that from the Night Market?" Dr. Mei asked.

"What do you mean?!" Shiro asked Dr. Mei.

"I meant that your ring is so low." Dr. Mei answered.

"LOW?!" Shiro asked.

"Your tactics are more like the ones bad guys use in dramas. Are you sure you're a smart student from Harvard? I really can't tell." Dr. Mei asked Shiro.

"Thank you for your advice, but I feel that people like you don't understand brother and sister love. I meant brother to brother love." Shiro said.

"I understand that's why I'm saying all this." Dr. Mei replied as he gets nearer to Shiro, "If you continue to be like this, I'll make sure you'll use the one you love." Dr. Mei answered as Shiro was terrified of what Mei said. Dr. Mei caressed again Shiro's cheek.

"I am gay!" Dr. Mei confessed, "Who doesn't tell lies." Then, Dr. Mei came near to Shiro and kissed him on the cheek. Shiro was surprised of what the doctor did to him.

"Eew, you psychopath!" Shiro said as he wipes of the kiss on his face.

"Oh yeah, I might as well stay as the good guy until the end. Natsume Hyuuga will compete in a few days. If you want to watch it or not, it's up to you." Dr. Mei replied as he walks away Shiro.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	25. The Best Performance Ever!

Chapter 25 – The Best Performance Ever

It was night already, and Mikan was at the doghouse of Yujiro. She's there to talk to the kind dog. She felt sorry for her. She was doing many things; scratching her head, pounding the chair. She feels awful to her brother. She thought of what happened a while ago.

FLASHBACK:

"A caster who can't fight or duel is useless." Shiro said that made Natsume mad. Mikan tried to defend Natsume.

"Bro! How can you say something like that?" Mikan asked her brother. She already had her eyebrows crossed. Then, a guy appeared and reported Natsume.

"Look at him, a useless guy! I talk down on him and he doesn't even get mad. He is so useless." Shiro says. This time, Mikan was very mad.

"Brother," Mikan said as she turned her back away from him, "I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!"

"How can you say something like that to me?!" Shiro asked Mikan. "My insults were to stimulate him to gain progress. It was all for you. Okay, I was rude to talk to him like that. But it's because I'm your brother. A brother that cares for his sister, do you understand?"

"Brother, if you really love me, you have to respect the person I love! When you hurt Natsume, you're hurting me too! Do you know that?!" Mikan asked her brother. She stepped his foot so hard, and ran away after.

END OF FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………

"I guess I'd better apologize to Natsume. But my brother, even if he hates Natsume, he shouldn't be saying those rude words to Natsume. It's over the limit. He doesn't know anything and he says something like that?" Mikan said to herself as she covered her eyes with her hand. Suddenly, Natsume appears behind Mikan.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself, not making a sound, do you want to scare other people away?" Natsume asked Mikan, "Why aren't you having supper yet? If you wait any longer, I'm sure Ruka's going to eat it all." Mikan stood up from where she was sitting, and talked to Natsume about what happened a while ago.

"That… Natsume… That is," Said Mikan, afraid of talking the topic with Natsume, "That I fought with my brother, so I realized that I should be saying…" Natsume was afraid of what Mikan is going to say, so he changed the topic

"What's for dinner?" Natsume asked as this puzzled Mikan.

"Um, I think its fried shrimp." Mikan replied, still wondering what Natsume's thinking.

"I only need one crispy fried shrimp to forget today's events. So let's go and eat some big shrimps." Natsume answered as Mikan was making that same, indescribable action. She widened her eyes, and begins to feel special.

"Natsume, you're such a good person. I feel of wanting to cry." Mikan said as Natsume gave a laugh after.

"A man's tears are not easily shed. Eating fried shrimp makes you feel so touched like this? No pride at all." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Hey, I didn't cry. That's good, so let's go eat dinner." Natsume said as he messed up Mikan's hair again. Mikan nodded as her reply, but before she followed Natsume, she gave some last words to Yujiro.

"Yujiro, be good. I'm going to eat fried shrimp!" Mikan says to Yujiro, and finally follows Natsume back to the canteen, "Big shrimp, here I come!" She shouted out loud as she ran to Natsume going to the canteen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was the day of Natsume's duel. He will be fighting using his Alice of Fire to whoever he may duel with. On the other hand, Shiro, Mikan's brother, was standing outside finding her. Mikan turns out to be hanging out with her friends going to the duel match, watching Natsume whether he wins or loses. They were really excited as they were making noises. They were there to cheer Natsume.

"Let's go, let's go! Come on everybody! Let's go!" Mikan called as she jumped for joy. Then, Ruka said some words to the gang.

"Hey, I don't know what Natsume's condition today, but with a supporting cheering team," Ruka says as he points out to the gang, "He must be very proud!" The gang agreed, but Mikan was really worried on Natsume. He might lose and she will be forced to go back to the US, so she told her problem to Ruka (but she never revealed her secret.).

"Ruka," Says Mikan, who was very anxious "I'm really nervous." Then, Ruka patted Mikan.

"Mikan, why would you be so nervous," Ruka says.

"Nervous, why?" Koko asked.

"Right, I'm telling everyone that there will be lots of girls coming. First kiss!" Yuu said this to the gang.

"Yeah right, I think I have a good chance today. Help us a bit, c'mon!" Koko said to Yuu.

"Me too, me too," Says Taiki who was acting very, very weird.

"Hey, we're here to support on Natsume, not gaze on girls and focus on them! You should leave all this boys and girls love aside. But anyways, with me, Ruka Nogi, you won't have many chances. " Ruka says to the three, who felt a little bit of ashamed of their selves. Sure, this is a big moment for Natsume so they should cheer him on. Then, he faced Mikan, "Anyhow, I'm a light bulb that uses oil, isn't that right Mikan?" Ruka asked Mikan. Then, Shiro saw Mikan with her friends. He wanted to talk to his little sister. So he walked to her. Ruka saw him walking. His face got surprised, and he defended Mikan.

"Hey," Ruka says to Shiro, "What do you want to do? Where did you come from? You certainly can't bully Mikan. I'm telling you. I am Alice Academy's golden right foot. I'll send you to the moon in one kick, huh?!" Then, the gang held him because Ruka might lose control and really kick Shiro sending him to the moon. Then, Mikan stood out and talked to her brother. Ruka was about to kick Shiro, but then…

"Hey bro," Mikan says, frowningly to her brother as Ruka stopped the plan, "Why are you here?" Ruka was shocked to hear what Mikan called the one that he thought was a bully.

"Mikan, I finally found you." Shiro replied, as the gang pointed to him, surprised also that he is Mikan's brother.

"He…" Ruka said, gulping, "He's your brother?"

"You are my brother's friends, huh?" Shiro asked as Mikan wondered why he was being kind today. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. I am Sakura Shiro." Then, Ruka held Shiro's hand, and knelt down on his knees.

"Brother," Ruka called to Shiro, "At home we rely on our parents, but outside we rely on our friends. We're all brothers, he he." Ruka stood up after, "If Mikan calls you brother, we shall call you our brother too. And, we are all one family, am I right?!"

"Thank you, thank you. Now please let go of my hand, you are very embarrassing to be with." Shiro answered, but Ruka won't let go yet.

"No worries," Ruka replied as he let go of Shiro's hand. Then, Ruka put his hand on the other side of Mikan's shoulder. "Anyways, we're all friends. Taking care of him is my responsibility." Then, Mikan called her brother.

"Bro, thank you for rushing here." Mikan said. It was like she was saying, "Bro, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," Shiro replied, and he was like saying "That's okay," but in a different matter.

"Hey, I think we're going to be late. We must witness Natsume's duel! We should go inside quickly, okay?" Yuu asked the gang as they all agreed.

"Brother, why don't you come join us?" Ruka asked Shiro.

"C'mon let's go!" Mikan said as she pulled Ruka going inside.

They were inside the court, and were very excited to see different people who'll cast and fight with their different Alices. The seats were all full, and you can hardly find one for yourself! But still, the gang found a place to sit. Natsume was at the back, doing warm ups before he could fire cast. He took a pill, so that he could not get tired easily, and control his life span while using his Alice. Too bad, it was very expensive. It's kind of like 15,000 yen. After that, he was doing some warm ups again, as our protagonist proceeds. She brought something for Natsume.

"Natsume," Mikan pulled out something from her pocket, which was a good luck charm. "This… I'm giving to you." Natsume accepted the gift, and looked at it closely. Somehow it's very familiar to him. But Mikan continued on talking, "It's not that I don't believe in you or questioning your ability, it's because this kind of thing by one's side keeps one's mind clear. It may give you good luck. It's better than nothing." Then, Natsume looked at Mikan suspiciously, and said his opinion.

"I'm not telling you off, but this is actually used for luck in romance." Natsume answered, which Mikan doubted. "Where did you go and asked for it?"

"What?! Is there a difference? I went with Senri and he said that he was getting one for Senior Nanba. And I was such a baka, it's used for romance. Then, maybe you should return it to me." Mikan said to Natsume, but he didn't want to take it back.

"It doesn't matter. I know what you mean, so it's good." Natsume answered.

"Okay," Mikan said, "Natsume, good luck! I hope it can bring you good luck. I will be with the audience cheering you on!"

"You better go now. I need to do more warm ups." Natsume replied as he bid goodbye to Mikan, and she walked away.

The duel was starting, and still they were both nervous and excited.

"This is fascinating." Ruka said.

"You said that you are Ruka Nogi, eh?" Shiro asked Ruka, as Ruka was surprised.

"Brother, I said my name once and you remembered it? Wow, a person with good memory like yours is uncommon. But, I am one of those people too. I'm embarrassed." Ruka bragged.

"What a coincidence." Shiro said, "I would like to ask. What kind of person is Natsume Hyuuga? I mean, is he good, nice?"

"Natsume, he is a very kind person." Ruka said.

"Oh really, besides that," Shiro asked.

"Besides that… hmm, I really don't know what to answer on these types of questions. But smart people like you must know that already." Ruka answered.

"Hey Yuu, don't look at the girls already. The announcer is about to report." Koko said.

"_**Good morning to you all. I am Sato-San telling you all that the duel will be beginning. We will see each other fight with their different abilities, and witness the enormous power lying among them. Here are the directions for the game; one, the casters will fight their enemies chosen for them, whoever is knocked-down for ten seconds loses, and the winner takes place. Two, no cheating will be occurred. Cheating will cause disqualification of the caster. Three, no death shall be occurred, or in a more meaningful way, no player must kill their enemy. But, they must fight to win. Surrendering or quitting is allowed, but it looks like no one wants to quit." **_The speaker said as he showed the board, _**"This is the board which will tell who will be fighting first. And it's selecting, at last it has decided! The first people who will fight are **__**Hideaki Shuichi and Hyuuga Natsume!**__** Audience, let us welcome our first players!" **_Mikan was shocked to hear it. But she should never lose hope. Shuichi comes out with Natsume, preceded to their positions. The referee was between them, and announced the time when they'll be fighting.

"Ready, and FIGHT!' The referee shouted. Then Shuichi released his Ice powers, but Natsume tries to get rid of it as soon as possible. He creates a fire ball, and it shot Shuichi on his abdomen. He landed on the ground as the referee counted the seconds. But Shuichi stood up after, like he didn't feel anything at all. Then, Natsume and Shuichi fought for a long time, until they were too tired. Then, Shuichi was panting heavily, but since Natsume had taken the medicine, he created a huge fire ball. Shuichi's eyes suddenly widened. Natsume has really improved. Natsume makes it a little bigger, puts his strength into it, and he lets it go. The fire ball was getting near to Shuichi, but Shuichi can only use his Alice for a short period of time, so it was useless. He still remained standing, and had the fire ball. He was knocked down; his eye sight was very dim. The referee counted ten seconds.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… 9… 10! We have a winner and it is none other than Hyuuga Natsume!" The referee announced, and. On the other hand, Shuichi was lying on the ground. He smiled at Natsume, happy for what he did. Then, he said to himself; "Natsume Hyuuga, you've really done it this time. I knew it from the start that you can do it, that you can defeat me even if I did my best. I always wanted to fight you again, and here I am, losing to you. You've been encouraged already. You did it. You were a success; many people are inspiring you again. I… thank you, Hyuuga Natsume, for the best performance ever."

Then, Mikan was so happy; she went down the stairs and crossed the fence. She went towards Natsume, and hugged him for the success that he had done.

"Natsume, you did it!" Mikan said to Natsume as she was hugging the winner.

"I defeated Shuichi!" Natsume answered. Then, Mikan was jumping for joy. She was really amazed. Her brother Shiro saw the two hugging each other, and he curved his lip. He was happy for Natsume.

"Natsume, you really jumped over it!!!" Mikan again said.

"STUDENT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! The duel is still in progress! Stay away from here now!" The two heard a shout from nowhere. Mikan and Natsume stopped hugging, and they went back to their places, grinning.

After the duel ended, Mikan was with Natsume, saying that his performance was very good! After that, Natsume drank some water and the gang suddenly ran to him and cheered him. Then, Mikan thought; "Natsume won over Shuichi and the beauty of it has been imprinted on my heart." Then, Natsume's friends Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Taiki were there to congratulate him. Ruka ran to him, next to Yuu and Koko and Taiki.

"You did good Natsume. You showed Shuichi what he's made of!" Ruka said, and then Ruka turned towards Mikan. "Oh yeah Mikan, this is from your brother." Ruka handed her a note.

"My brother?!" Mikan said. She gets the paper, and reads it with her eyes. It said; Mikan, good luck! At least during Christmas and New Year you can come home. Good luck! From bro,"

"What's that?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"It's a note from my brother." Mikan replied.

"Well what does it say?" Natsume asked.

"my brother told me to work hard." Mikan answered as Natsume smiled at her.

"So that means that you're staying here in Alice Academy?" Natsume asked, but Mikan just jumped for joy.

"I'M STAYING AT ALICE ACADEMY ALL BOYS' SCHOOL!!!" Mikan cried as her friends cheered up for her too. Then, Mikan thought; "Right now, I really wanted to cry. I want to cry because Natsume has overcome all of his obstacles. I want to cry because I can stay with Natsume and my good friends. Brother, thank you, thank you for finally understanding me! For you, I'll continue to work hard."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan's brother Shiro was walking outside. He was just so happy that Mikan is in good condition, and will continue being hard-working. Then, he pulled out his wallet, and took a fat picture of Mikan before. He said; "When brother is not here, you must work hard. Mikan, good luck!"

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	26. So Much for a Perfect Summer

Chapter 26 – So Much for a Perfect Summer

It was a sunny day. Ruka was running in campus, fearing he might be late. As he rushes to class, Mikan was running behind Ruka, calling his name.

"Ruka, Ruka!" Mikan called, bringing a box.

"Mikan, what's that?" Ruka stopped as he took the time to ask Mikan.

"Your mail, I was there so I took it for you." Mikan answered as she handed the box to Ruka. After Ruka received it, he shook it, and opened it. His eyes widened after discovering his mail. Mikan wondered why Ruka had a sudden reaction.

"Hey, why are you being so secretive? Let me see, let me see! I'm begging you!" Mikan said, but Ruka didn't want until he reached his limit and finally showed it to her.

"Alright, but you should promise that you won't laugh." Ruka said. Mikan nodded her head as a reply. Ruka pulled out the mail, and there Mikan saw polka-dotted underwear. Mikan's eyes widened; she was curious about it.

"Wow," she says, "this, these polka-dots is not up to date. Oh my god." Mikan was holding it, exposing it without notice. Boys laugh after seeing colored trunks.

"Didn't you promise not to laugh at me?! Oh, my mom really, how can she buy swimming trunks like this? How old am I anyway? How can I wear this for our swimming lessons?" Ruka asks as Mikan made a sudden reaction! Her eyes widened, her face worried, she was so shocked to hear the news.

"SWIMMING LESSONS?!" Mikan cried.

"Yeah, we have swimming lessons." Ruka replied. Mikan stares at thin air, afraid of might being exposed. Ruka asked her if she's alright.

"Hey! What's up with your expression?" Ruka asked Mikan, as she makes an excuse. She returns the colorful trunks to Ruka.

"I forgot something in my room. I have to go get it. I'm going while you go to class." Mikan said as she runs away, hiding at a corner. Then, Ruka called; Hurry up! Don't be late for swimming class! If you have any problems, just dive into the pool naked! And everything will be at ease." Mikan can never dive into the pool naked. Her identity will be exposed.

"Naked?" Mikan asked herself as she looked at her own body. Then, she had one of those ridiculous imaginations again. The boys' class was approaching Mikan. Mikan was only wrapped with a towel. She slowly backs out as the boys were approaching her. They were over the pool side. Then, the boys were taking off her towel, because they thought that Mikan was really a boy. Natsume was there too, because Mikan thought that he doesn't know yet about her true identity. Finally, her towel was dropped, and --------------------. Let's stop by there. In short, she was thinking of exposure, harassment, and many other things that a girl would be afraid if she would be taking swimming lessons from an all boys' school.

After being back in the real world, she went to her consultant, the none other than Dr. Mei Tian!!!

"Teacher, I'm begging you please! You must help me with this. You're the only person here who knows I'm a girl. If you don't help me, my identity will be exposed." Says Mikan, disturbing the doctor's peace and privacy.

"Why should I help you with this? There's no solution to your problem. Who knows how many times this type of problem will happen again? Anyways, why should I write you a sick notice? It's a big offense to fake legal documents." Dr. Mei asked Mikan.

"But teacher, you're the only person in the school who knows I'm a girl. If my identity is exposed, it won't do you any good. Furthermore, you can just fake documents for friends. Am I right?" Mikan asked.

"How can you mix up friends and faking documents? Anyways, it's none of my business if you get exposed." Dr. Mei said.

"I don't care! Fine, I'll just keep on bothering you until you realize that you need to help me. If I'm exposed, I'll tell the principal that you taught me all of this." Mikan replied, which hit Dr. Mei, so he was forced to sign it.

"Are you threatening me?" Dr. Mei asked.

"No, of course not, I'm here to beg you. Do you have the heart to watch me get separated from Natsume? Please!" Mikan said.

"Let me tell you. This is the last time." After Dr. Mei said this, Mikan was overflowed with joy.

"Thank you!" Mikan said as Dr. Mei was signing the document. He really hates to do this, but he has no other choice but to help the helpless baka.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, is my swimming trunk properly on?" Yuu asked Koko.

"This is so great! We'll get to swim! Summer has finally arrived! Imagine those sexy girls by the poolside. It's so nice to be young." Koko replied.

"This is paradise!" Yuu answered. Then, they saw Mikan entering class. All of them were wearing their trunks except for Mikan, who had this document she asked Dr. Mei to sign.

"Mikan, hurry up and get dressed." Ruka said to Mikan.

"Mikan, if you don't mind, I can help you get changed. I want to see the one who defeated Senri as the school's idol. How would he look like in swimming trunks?" Koko said to Mikan, but this worried Natsume. Won't her identity be exposed? Then, Mikan showed the document to them.

"Read this!" Mikan shouted. The three read it.

"Sensitive skin infection?" Ruka asked.

"That's right! This is a medical certificate. I came here to say that I have sensitive skin infection. So I can't swim or get wet." Mikan replied, which made Natsume care less.

"Is it that serious? It's just swimming. You should just change your swimming trunks, and take a dip into the pool." Yuu said.

"Quickly, I'll come help you." Koko said. As they touched Mikan, Mikan pretended that she was responding to the disease.

"Ah, so itchy." Mikan said as she scratches her hand. "Let me tell you all that this infection's most troublesome part is the never ending itchiness. Here, there, and everywhere. Take a look, the skin is coming off. Also, the scary thing is that it's contagious." Mikan said as the three shouted with fear.

"Right! So, if you don't mind, I'll be ready for my trunks. I'll be glad to." Mikan says.

"No, no, no. Listen to the doctor Mikan. Or else, it'll get worse and it'll be bad." Ruka said.

"It'll be bad? Oh how I wanted to swim!" Mikan says, while Ruka feels sort of scratching himself. He acted like the sickness had also spread to him.

"It seems kind of itchy." Ruka says as he was scratching his whole body.

"It can be helped. It's a disease." Mikan answered Ruka.

"Well, that's too bad." Ruka says.

"Yeah, yeah, too bad for me." Mikan says as she sits down on her chair.

"Don't worry, you can swim next time." Ruka answered Mikan. Natsume smiled at Mikan – at last, she thought of an excuse to protect herself. Then, he went towards her and talked.

"Then you should probably stay in the classroom, huh?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Yes," Mikan replied, nodding her head up and down. Then, Natsume turned around, and he took off his shorts. Mikan's eyes widened after seeing the-, but she looked in another direction to ignore it. Natsume turned around, somehow trying to deceive Mikan. He laughed after.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Night came, and Mikan and Natsume were taking care of Yujiro, Natsume's dog. They talked for a while after.

"Mikan, not being able to swim is such a pity. I was going to take you surfing, but for now I can only bring Yujiro." Natsume said. Mikan dropped her jaw, hearing the word 'surfing.'

"Surfing? I want to go, take me with you!" Mikan replied.

"But you said your skin isn't allowed to go near seawater." Says Natsume.

"But I really want to go play! Please! Wait, how about I wrap myself with cloth, then it'll be fine, right?" Mikan asked. Natsume paused for a while, and then he asked her.

"Mikan, are you sure you have sensitive skin infection?" Natsume asked.

"Of course I do." Mikan lied, "I have a medical certificate to prove it. Haven't you forgotten? Anyways, I really wanted to swim, so please take me with you."

"Mikan, Natsume, hurry up!" Ruka called, "Come here and take a look at this!"

"What thing?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. Let's go!" Natsume replied as they went back to their dorm. Then, they saw people surrounding the bulletin board.

"This is just too sudden." Koko said. Mikan went to Ruka and asked him.

"Ruka, what happened?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, it's here. Read this." Yuu said as Mikan went to the bulletin board and read the message; "_**2**__**nd**__** dormitory closed for renovations." **_

"What?!" Mikan shouted, and was shocked to read this.

"Yeah, too bad." Ruka replied.

"What about the people who need to stay here for summer? Also Mikan, what are you going to do? You live so far away." Koko asked Mikan. Mikan showed her worried face. She doesn't know what to do, even what to say.

"I… I never really thought of what I would do." Mikan said, scratching her head, thinking of a solution.

"Why is this happening?!" Yuu shouted, as Senior Nanba appeared.

"Hey, it's Senior Nanba." The people called, "Senior Nanba!" The guys had him surrounded.

"Why are you guys crowding around me whenever I come? What a pity, I'm only interested in girls." Senior Nanba said.

"Um, me too." Koko said.

"I also." Yuu said.

"Me too!" Mikan said. Ruka saw this, and acted the same as the others.

"So am I," Ruka said.

"My friend too, he's interested in girls." Taiki says as his friends pushed him.

"Hey, stop saying nonsense." Yuu said.

"Don't scare people." Senior Nanba said to Taiki.

"Anyways Senior, what's going on? Why can't we stay here for summer vacations?" Koko asked.

"Yeah Senior Nanba, please explain the situation." Mikan asked Senior Nanba.

"Yeah, you're the head of the dorm." Yuu said.

"About that… it's nothing. In April, the water pipe was blocked, remember? The school said that the water pipes were too old. So, they decided to make repairs. But, you can leave your big luggage in the rooms. But you only have a week left. Everyone hurry up and go home." Senior Nanba says as he walks away from the crowd.

"How can you be like this, Senior Nanba?!" Mikan asked.

"How can we manage it within one week?!" Koko asked. "What are we going to do?" Then, Ruka's stomach is rumbling.

"Hey everyone, my stomach is growling. How about we get some food first? If we don't, I'll be dead. Hey, let's eat first guys!" Ruka said to the gang.

"You're always thinking of food Ruka but yet you're slim." Koko said.

"C'mon let's go!" Ruka says, leading the way.

"I thought he had stomach pains when he was holding onto his stomach." Yuu said.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" Ruka said as they went to the Canteen.

The gang was seating on their seats already, eating their food except for Ruka, who was still lining up.

"Why is the food today so sloppy?" Koko asked.

"It's normal." Yuu replied.

"Oh yeah, the dormitory renovations. We can't even stay here anymore during summer vacations. I thought that we could celebrate in the dorm. I thought that we were going to have fun day and night. If I go home, my mom will keep a close eye on me. Oh, why would they fix it in this time of the year? My lovely summer vacation is gone." Koko said. Then, Taiki said some weird things.

"We won't be living here, but they are still around." Taiki said, but the gang tried to ignore it. Then, Mikan was thinking of something.

"What am I going to do?" Mikan thought, "If I go home, I will be staying in the US for all of summer vacation. If I don't go home, where will I go?"

"Hey, you're dazing off, what were you thinking?" Natsume asked Mikan as he shook Mikan's head. "Worried that you'll have nowhere to go for summer vacation?"

"I'm not worried. I have relatives here. I can live with them." Mikan replied.

"Is that so?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, it is." Mikan replied.

"Just look for yourself." Natsume pointed his chopsticks to where Mikan made her mess. After seeing it, Mikan was surprised.

"Whoa, it's so messy!" Mikan reacted. "Was it only me?"

"Who else would it be? Thinking of something else when eating… of course it'll be messy." Natsume answered. Then, he removed the rice that was still on Mikan's cheek. After he cleaned her cheeks, Mikan wiped out the remains.

"Wow Natsume, you're so gentle." Koko says as he puts food on his face, "I want you to treat me he same way you treat Mikan. Look, I have food on my face too."

"Oh Mikan, let me help you. You and me forever." Yuu said to Koko as they were playing the part of Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh Natsume, you're so kind." Koko said.

"Mikan," Yuu said.

"Natsume," Koko replied.

"Mikan," Yuu said.

"Natsume," Koko replied.

"Hey, you two are sickening. I'm not like that." Natsume said.

"Oh c'mon. It's obvious that you're gentler towards Mikan" Yuu answered.

"I'm not," Natsume replied.

"Since Mikan came here, you've changed." Koko said.

"Right." Yuu replied.

"The Natsume now is different unlike the Natsume before. How do I put it? Ah, yes! He has become livelier. He smiles often now. Before, Natsume seldom said hi to anyone. But now, he's always like Mikan this; Mikan that. Mikan," Yuu said.

"Natsume," Koko replied.

"Mikan," Yuu said.

"Natsume," Koko replied.

"Hey, why do you 3 have so much trash to say?" Natsume asked the three.

"I have." Taiki replied.

On the other hand, Ruka was already getting his food. Well, he was staring at thin air, talking to himself while getting his own food. He didn't notice that he was getting too much. He doesn't even care if his food is less or more. He continues to get rice.

"Mikan, you can come to my house. My mom is a nice lady and she cooks good food. Look at my well-built body. It's because of my mom's cooking. If you can come to my house, you can taste delicious food – delicious food made by my mom." Ruka says to himself, he dropped the spoon as he was proceeding to the next counter to get more food – his rice is as tall as the mountain, he gets some soup, but it didn't reach his plate. "The way I say it, it's really good right? Then, Mikan and I can play together, we can eat together, and can take baths together," Then, he proceeds to the counter where they're serving cabbage soup. Because of him staring in thin air, the soup was spilled and never reached his plate. "We can do so many things together." Then, he dropped the serving spoon and went to where the gang was seating. "You don't have to worry if you eat too much. I'm here. We can exercise together, and then we can be a golden less triangle couple!"

"Ruka, why are you so slow getting your food today? Before you would have already finished eating by now." Yuu said.

"Ruka, you're a bit weird today. You missed our conversation just now." Koko said, but Ruka just smiled.

"That since Mikan's arrival, Natsume's attitude has become gentle. When Natsume went here, he never paid attention to anyone. One time, you and him almost got into a fight, remember?" Yuu said, but Ruka just continued to smile while eating his food.

"Hey, hurry up and finish the food. The canteen is going to close soon." Natsume said.

"Natsume's gradually without knowing is changing for Mikan." Koko said. This touched Ruka somehow.

"Hey, how long you guys are going to continue with this? Can you end this please?" Natsume asked.

"Finally my mom, no matter what kind of dish, she can make them all. If you have nothing else to do and don't have anywhere to go, come to my house." Ruka said to himself, which made everyone strange. Then, he finished his food, and when Taiki feeds him with his chewed food, Ruka ate it.

"Ruka, your behavior today is really weird." Taiki says as Ruka feeds him with a whole chicken. Taiki can't help but open his mouth and eat it. Ruka was completely out of his mind.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	27. Summer Jobs at an Inn

Chapter 27 – Summer Jobs at an Inn

The next day, people were packing luggage, preparing boxes to put them, and Ruka practicing on how to invite Mikan to stay at his house.

"Mikan, do you want to come to my house to play? My mom is actually a very nice person." Ruka practiced his speech in front of the door of Mikan's room, "A guy asking a guy about this? That is the strangest thing! Anyways, I only wanted to ask Mikan because he might not have anywhere to go… He can come to my house, that's for sure. We can play together, eat together, and take backs together… and maybe even sleep together.

RUKA'S IMAGINATION:

Mikan was in Ruka's bathroom, naked. Ruka was also there.

"Brother Ruka, should we take a bath together?" Mikan says to Ruka lustfully. Then, Ruka was giggling.

"Okay!" Ruka replied as he was having nosebleed due to the things that he's seeing, "Whatever you want!"

"Then come give me a hand. Come here," Mikan said lustfully, as Ruka continues to nosebleed on both of his nostrils.

END OF RUKA'S PATHETIC IMAGINATION……………………………………….. (YEAH!)

"No!" Ruka shouted, "I, how can I ask Mikan to have a bath together? It's not right, it's not right. It's not right. This… it's not a bad idea to take a bath together. I can help scrub his back for him." Ruka says, scrubbing in thin air as he didn't notice that Natsume was going to his room already (where Ruka was standing), "Scrub here and there. Maybe it'll spark something. Wait… it's not right," Then, Natsume was already behind Ruka, hearing things that Ruka was talking to himself, "Hey, this isn't going to be Alice Academy's broke back mountain. Right, good." Ruka was entering the room when Natsume surprised him.

"Hey," Natsume called to Ruka, "What are you mumbling to yourself about in front of my room? What is it?" Then, Natsume entered the room first, while Ruka entered the room second.

"Actually Natsume, I have something to say." Ruka said as he enters the room.

"How's the packing doing?" Natsume asks as he took out his manga as he went to his bed and read it.

"Almost done," Mikan replied, and then she noticed that Ruka was also there, "Oh Ruka, you're here. Did you have something to say to me?"

"Ah me, something to say… but I don't have something to say. It's not possible." Ruka replied, but Mikan doubts about it.

"Ruka, you've been acting strangely these days." Mikan said to Ruka.

"Strangely, how was I being strange? You were thinking too much of it. I wasn't acting strange." Ruka replied.

"Yeah you were." Natsume said as he faced Mikan, "He was just at the door talking to himself. I don't know what he was saying, but I heard scrubbing backs and fire works."

"DON"T TALK NONSENSE!" Ruka shouted at Natsume. Then, he tried to speak to them, "Okay, I'll say it," He took a deep breath after, "Um Mikan, I was thinking, if you don't have anywhere to go… if you wanted to…" Then, Ruka panicked inside, he started to talk very fast which Mikan and Natsume didn't understand; "Come live with me. I live in a rural area but even though it's not in the city, it's still near the school than your own house. And I have many vacant rooms in my house. Most importantly, my mother is a very nice person. She can cook; cook rice, shrimp noodles, fried oysters,"

"Ruka, Ruka, Ruka." Mikan said as Ruka stopped, "You told me that you had nothing to say to me, but you just told me so much. I can't even understand a single thing."

"Oh, actually there will be no barriers in my house… everyone's friendly there. And I won't ask you to take a bath with me." Ruka said which made Mikan and Natsume kind of bizarre, "No! I… what I mean that there are lots of bathrooms in my house. If you get scared, it'll be okay if you asked me to bathe with you. Right, when you'll come to my house, you'll know."

"Going to Ruka's house, what if I exposed my identity… What will I do? Never mind, I'd better reject him." Mikan thought. Then, she finally talked to Ruka.

"Thank you for being so kind Ruka…" Mikan said to Ruka. He thought that Mikan would be going to his house, "But I think it's better if I didn't go." Those words were bullets to Ruka's heart. He had never felt such rejection. He felt heartbroken inside.

"Oh, I was just casually asking. Treat it as it had never happened. Don't take it too seriously. That's it," Ruka said. No matter how many times he tries to smile, he can't due to the fact that he was rejected by Mikan. Then, Natsume noticed something about Ruka.

"Oh look, Ruka's expression looks more depressing than losing a soccer match." Natsume said.

"Losing a match? Who lost a match? I'm just letting them win, understand?" Ruka said like he didn't care. "Anyways, I'm not depressed at all. You don't even know the situation." Ruka didn't notice that there was a metal like think behind him, so when he turned around, he hit himself – hardly. Mikan was worried for Ruka.

"Ruka, are you sure you're okay?" Mikan asked Ruka, and then he released a manly face.

"I'm fine, no problem." Ruka replied as he headed to the door.

"Go rest early Ruka!" Mikan called.

After Ruka closed the door, he can still feel the pain of rejection. He puts his hands on his heart, and took a deep breath, kind of like the pain was the most painful of all. "Mikan, why did you have to reject my invitation? Why did you refuse to come to my house? This way, I'm really disappointed. What's wrong with my house? Then does that mean that we can never take baths together?" Ruka said with a sad face, hearing violin tunes in his head, a sad song to play his grief, and he bangs the wall and said; "NO!!!"

While Mikan was packing, Natsume created a conversation with her.

"Mikan," he says as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah," Mikan responded.

"You… you must decided where you're going to stay huh?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," Mikan replied.

"What if… do you want to come to my house?" Natsume asked. After Mikan heard this, she made her happiest face, "Besides, we're room mates. Then you won't feel uncomfortable. And I just called my mother. She knows that I'm taking a student with me so she's really happy."

"Natsume's house?" Mikan thought, and then she ran outside to the arena, running and running and running because of excitement. Natsume doubted about Mikan's sudden leaving.

"Yeah! Natsume's taking me to his house!!!" Mikan shouted at the arena, running. "Yahoo! Natsume's taking me to his house! I'm so excited! Woo! Natsume's taking me to his house!!!" Then, Mikan rolled herself onto the field, "Natsume's taking me to his house! YES!" But her happiness ended due to realization, "No way! Natsume can't take me to his house. Even if I want to go home with Natsume, I can't accept it. It's too risky." Mikan thought, and then she walked back to her dorm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsume looked at the clock. It was 3:03 in the morning and yet he's still awake. He was reading his manga book. Mikan was fast asleep, then she stood up, went down going to the restroom. She was sleepwalking then. Natsume noticed, and then Mikan opened the door, and went to bed – but not her bed because it was Natsume's. Then, Natsume noticed this.

"Mikan, why are you awake?" Natsume asked, but Mikan was sleepwalking so she went to his bed, and lied down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Natsume said, but it was no use because Mikan was asleep. Mikan took Natsume's blanket and arm. "Hey, let go of me!" Natsume shouted but Mikan was fast asleep. Natsume tried to wake Mikan up, but she can't.

"Mikan, you're a girl. You should have some sense of danger. I… I'm a man you know! You must think of me too. Mikan," No matter how many times Natsume tried to wake Mikan up, she stays fast asleep, "If you won't wake up, I'll do something bad to you." Mikan stays fast asleep, "I'll really do something bad to you!" Mikan was holding Natsume's arm, and no matter how many times Natsume tries to get his arm from Mikan, she was too eager to let it go. Then, Natsume realized that there was no other way to wake Mikan up, so he just tucked her in with his blanket using his other hand.

The next morning, you'll be seeing black pentel pen surrounding Mikan's eyes. But don't blame me; Natsume did this as revenge for Mikan barging in his bed. Natsume stole a look from Mikan, and laughed. At last, Mikan finally woke up. She realizes that this wasn't her bed. And when she looked on the other side, she sees Natsume, reading his manga. Then, she sat down immediately.

"How come I'm here?" Mikan asked Natsume, panicking inside. Natsume laughed, but didn't let Mikan show that he's laughing. Mikan was too surprised that she was sleeping with Natsume; she fell down from the bed.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Um Natsume, sorry! Last night, I was…" Mikan said.

"Last night you looked like you were dead and came here to sleep. I couldn't wake you up no matter what, so I left you here." Natsume replied, he was laughing because Mikan looked like she had a mask hiding her eyes.

"It must be that I ran too much last night. It was too tiring, too tiring." Mikan replied as Natsume nodded as his answer. Then, Mikan thought; "(GASP) Oh no, I didn't have my chest protector on. It can't be that I've already been exposed."

"Natsume, I'm sorry that I took up the space from your bed. Did it cause you any trouble?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. We're both guys right? That was nothing, really." Natsume answered.

"Um, yeah, right, right, right. We're both guys, nothing at all." Mikan replied.

"Hey, go wash your face and hurry up. We have to get ready for the closing school ceremony." Natsume said.

"Right, oh yes!" Mikan replied as she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror, she screamed as Natsume continued to laugh.

"AH!!! WHAT"S THIS?!!!" Mikan screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan was at the infirmary. She went there so Dr. Mei Tian could consult her problems.

"Teacher, I'm begging you! Cooking, laundering, cleaning, and any other household chores I can do. I'm begging you to late me stay at your house. Please, I'm begging! It's just two weeks, please… please…" Mikan begged to Dr. Mei, but he doesn't like Mikan, so he turned his chair around, not facing Mikan.

"I'm not going to accept. Anyways in your heart you know that you really want to go to Natsume's house. Why didn't you accept his offer? Do you know how many things can happen in one summer vacation?" Dr. Mei asked.

"But I already rejected him. Teacher, don't be like this. I beg you, please. Let me stay at your house." Mikan begged, but Dr. Mei stood up and told Mikan his reason.

"I'm going to start my romantic vacation tomorrow. And in my mind, I'm already thinking if I can have an exciting and sexy romance in a foreign land. I don't have time to take care of you." Dr. Mei replied, and then the two heard a voice calling Dr. Mei.

"Brother," a girl called. Dr. Mei was packing his things when he saw his younger sister.

"Oh Nikoru, shouldn't you be at school? Why did you run over here?" Dr. Mei asked his younger sister.

"No matter how many times I've been calling you on your phone or cell phone, I couldn't contact you. I ran from my school up to here just to find you. Didn't older sister want you to help her with her inn? Haven't you remembered it?" Nikoru asked.

"Why of course I remembered it. But it's not like you don't know that brother's very busy." Dr. Mei answered as Mikan sneezed. Nikoru noticed this, and saw Mikan.

"Oh, so there's someone here." Nikoru said. Then, Dr. Mei introduced Mikan to Nikoru.

"Mikan, this is my younger sister Nikoru. She's about the same age as you and still goes to school." Dr. Mei said.

"I'm Mikan and I'm pleased to meet you." Mikan replied as she bowed her head. Then, Senior Nanba came out and talked to Dr. Mei.

"Uncle Mei," Senior Nanba called. Mikan was surprised.

"Nanba-chan, you came here." Dr. Mei said.

"Senior Nanba?" Mikan said.

"Mikan," Senior Nanba also said.

"Did you just call Dr. Mei 'uncle'?" Mikan asked Senior Nanba. Senior Nanba nodded as his answer. "So, you're all in the same family?"

"BINGO! This jerk is my sister's son." Dr. Mei replied.

"Oh my god, one is gay and the other is a playboy. You're really one very funny family combination. So Nikoru is his aunt, right?" Mikan asked.

"Um, I don't want others to know our relationship. Please don't tell others! I beg you." Nikoru pleaded. Mikan nodded her head as an answer.

"Anyways, uncle, my mom keeps bothering me to bring you to her inn to help out." Nanba said.

Dr. Mei went closer to Senior Nan and said; "I'm not going. It's too tiring. Anyways, your mom is a thousand year devil. She's very dependant on my hard earned money every year to get her Botox injections. That's why she looks young and pretty. I'll let you guys be the judge. She traded in my youth for the sake of her beauty. Is there justice to this? Anyways, this year I'd rather die than help her."

"But my mom said that she already guessed that you would say this. So she's on her way to pick you up in about 10 minutes." Senior Nanba said. Dr. Mei widened his eyes.

"Oh, please say hello to your mother for me." Dr. Mei answered as he got his luggage and went to the door.

"Brother, you're… you're already going?" Nikoru asked. Nanba blocked him so he can't escape.

"Wait there," Senior Nanba said.

"Nanba-chan, you're not going to ruin your uncle's happiness aren't you?" Dr. Mei asked.

"Look Uncle Mei, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because if you go away, my mom will kill me. It's a pity for you." Senior Nanba said. Then, Dr. Mei tried to dodge him, and at last, he's free from Nanba. As he went to the door, he said to them; "Goodbye, I'll miss you all." Then, as he opened the door, there appeared his sister.

"Mei, leaving so soon?" His sister asked.

"Actually yes, so will you excuse me?" Dr. Mei said to her but she blocked him.

"You're not going anywhere. This year, you'll be helping me in my inn, okay?!" Her older sister said.

"But sister, I already have a date overseas. Can it be next year?" Dr. Mei asked.

"But your next year never comes. Unless you can hire a replacement for your job, I'll allow you to go overseas." Her sister said. Then, Dr. Mei showed her sister to Mikan.

"Hikaru, this is Mikan and Mikan, this is Hikaru. He could be a replacement for my job." Dr. Mei said to Hikaru. Hikaru went to Mikan and took a closer look.

"I don't know. He's as cute as a girl. Mei, are you sure he could be qualified?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, cooking, laundering, and cleaning – name it all and she can do it." Dr. Mei said.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you Aunt Hikaru." Mikan said, and then Hikaru pinched her nose.

"Next time, call me Hikaru-chan okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay, Hikaru-chan." Mikan replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll be going now…" Dr Mei said.

"Wait Dr. Mei, are their supplies good?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, food, drinks, everything you need will be there." Dr. Mei replied.

"Okay, you're qualified for my inn. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Hikaru said, then she called Dr. Mei; "Mei, Mei!" Then she noticed that Dr. Mei was gone already.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan was in her room with Natsume. As they were doing something else, Ruka enters the room.

"What's up guys!" Ruka said to the two.

"Hey Ruka!" Mikan called.

"You know what guys; my mother's company will be staying in Hong Kong this summer. I'll be watching dolphins there! How about you Mikan, where are you going to stay?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"I'll be staying with Dr. Mei's sister, Hikaru-chan." Mikan replied. Then the two were worried. Mikan asked them, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just that Dr. Mei's sister is very creepy. I heard she's a thousand year devil." Ruka said.

"C'mon guys, housing, food and salary are included too if I worked there. It really suits my expectations, so I accepted it. Tomorrow, auntie- no, Hikaru-chan, Hikaru-chan is coming to pick me up." Mikan answered

"Mikan, don't do it. Do you know this summer vacation; my mom's company will be going to Hong Kong's Ocean Park? Let's go together." Ruka said.

"You already told me that. Ruka, thank you for your kindness, but I promised Hikaru-chan already." Mikan replied, and then Natsume began to worry about Mikan's condition if she stayed at the inn.

"Mikan, I'll go with you." Natsume said to Mikan which made the two surprised. "Um it's because I used up all my money and if I asked for money from my parents that would be embarrassing. Anyways, I wanted a summer job too." Ruka became jealous of this, he decided to come too.

"Yeah, it makes sense! I also think that I'm too old to go to that park with my mom, Seems a little childish. And I always ask my parents for money, it's not too good. How about we all go together? Right?" Ruka asked. Then, Mikan started to doubt about it.

"Hey, what are you guys up to? Hmm…" Mikan was being suspicious about them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day as expected, Hikaru-chan picked them up. She went down from her car.

"Hey, look at the ghost. She's not really as horrible as Dr. Mei described." Ruka said to Natsume.

"Ohayo, Hikaru-chan. Kochira wa Natsume desu. Kochira wa Ruka desu. They also want to work." Mikan said to Hikaru

"Ohayo Auntie Hikaru." Ruka said. Hikaru pinched his nose after.

"Call me Hikaru-chan or I'll be firing you. Anyways, you two are accepted." Hikaru said to Ruka. Ruka nodded as his answer.

"WOW! So cute," Hikaru said about Natsume's dog, "Is he coming too?"

"Can he?" The three asked.

"Why of course. So, come on let's go." Hikaru replied as the three boarded their luggage, the dog house, and Yujiro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok, we're here." Hikaru said as she stopped the car and went down.

"Wow! It's so big!" Mikan said.

"It's so high!" Ruka said. "Mikan, we're going to live here."

"This is too great!" Mikan replied.

"We're going to sleep together Mikan; we're going to sleep together…" Ruka said.

"Oh yes… I'm going to introduce to you someone." Hikaru said to the three as she called a worker.

"Ota Shino! Come here!" Hikaru called, and there appeared a guy. "Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, this is Shino Ota, a 4th year student. During summer vacations, he comes here to work."

"Ohayo, I'm Mikan Sakura, this is Natsume Hyuuga and this is Ruka Nogi. Please guide us." Mikan introduced the three.

"Good morning too, I'm Shino Ota."

"Oh yes, Shino, will you show Mikan the place where she could put the dog house?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course." Shino replied. Mikan was lifting the dog house, as Shino helped him. As he was lifting the dog house, he wraps his hand on Mikan's shoulder. Ruka and Natsume were shocked to see this. Mikan was uncomfortable with this, yet she just gave a fake smile at Shino.

"Hey, look at what that jerk is doing, putting his arm around Mikan. If he wants to put his arm around him, then he can do it tome." Ruka said to Natsume, very mad.

"Oh! You mean Shino? He works really hard. He really likes girls. But Mikan is a guy, so you don't have to worry." Hikaru said as this worried Natsume, "He must think that Mikan's cute and is playing with him." Natsume wanted to see if Mikan will be okay with Shino.

"Oh Ruka, you take care of the luggage. I'm going to take a look." Natsume said to Ruka, as he followed the two.

"Okay, hurry up and go." Ruka replied as he took out the luggage. But he likes Mikan (as a guy.). And then he realized that he's been doped.

Mikan was with Yujiro, Natsume's dog. Yujiro was drinking water while Mikan watched him sweetly.

"Yujiro," Mikan says, "Does it taste good? You're thirsty, huh? Yujiro, good dog, and so cute!" Later, Shino appeared without Mikan knowing.

"Which of the two guys is your boyfriend?" Shino asked which made Mikan shocked. She stood up firm on her feet, and proved to be a man. Shino went near to Mikan.

"Hey man, you must have made a mistake. I'm a guy. How can I have a boyfriend?" Mikan asked.

"You know what, you're very cute. Trying to talk to me as if you were a guy. Is it a trend to change genders today?" Shino asked while Mikan was panicking inside, "Then I must call you… Sakura-kun,"

"Uh, you know what; you've really made a big mistake. I'm 100 percent guy."

"Ah I know! The boss must have made you say that right? She must be worried that I may have eyes for you." Shino brags as Natsume was only behind.

"No, I'm really a…"

"Mikan," Natsume called, "Do you want to go to the room to unpack?"

"Oh, okay! Hey Natsume, I'm telling you that this guy is talking nonsense. He thinks I'm a guy- no, that's not right. He thinks that I'm a girl. Hehehe." Mikan said as she walks away. Natsume gave an icy stare on Shino, warning him to get off. He walked out after.

"She is so fun to play with. This summer is going to be fun. I have my eyes on you, brother Mikan." Shino said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

PREVIEWS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS:

Mikan was running, calling the two, until she pointed at someone, shocked to see.

"(GASPS!)" Mikan reacted. It was SHUICHI with a child. He saw the three and was also surprised that they were there.

"If I don't get a shower now, I'll be dead smelling my stink!" Ruka says as he enters the shower. Then he sees the naked Mikan, showering (she was facing at the back)

"Mikan," Ruka says.

"I totally thought that you and Mikan were dating." Shino says to Natsume, "I never knew that I made a mistake."

"I think that you have misunderstood him. Mikan is a guy." Natsume replied.

"A guy you say?" Shino asked.

"I've noticed that you're more interested in Natsume. Facing a fierce opponent as Natsume, and playing some tricks?" Shino says to Mikan. They were in a private area. You don't know what will happen! Oh no!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
